


Roboty to nie moja specjalność

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (na razie), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detective Noir, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nines is Nines
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: W latach 20. XXI wieku światem targnęła seria epidemii i katastrof, ale przynajmniej nie zawładnęły nim maszyny, choć Gavin nigdy nie przestał wierzyć w taką ewentualność. Androidy może i nie są tak zaawansowane, jak prognozowano, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.Podejrzenia i paranoje Gavina pogłębiają się, kiedy do agencji detektywistycznej "Anderson & Reed" zwraca się nadesłany z CyberLife ekspert od androidów.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 63
Kudos: 28





	1. Człowiek, który nie lubił androidów

**Author's Note:**

> Oto jest, opowiadanie zainspirowane książkami Asimova :D Z tego względu budowa androidów jest tu inna niż w DBH.
> 
> Tytuły rozdziałów będą nawiązywać do znanych powieści sensacyjnych i kryminałów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po wielu, wielu wewnętrznych i zewnętrznych debatach jednak dałam Gavinowi tego psa. W grę wchodziła jeszcze tchórzofretka, ale scenę z psem napisałam wcześniej i za wiele musiałabym pozmieniać. Zmieniłam tylko rasę.
> 
> Obawiam się, że rozdziały będą się pojawiać równie rzadko, jak rozdziały Termosa. Miałam szczerą nadzieję napisać więcej w tym miesiącu, ale nie wyszło. Mam jeszcze tylko następny rozdział, plus mnóstwo scenek z rozdziałów późniejszych (PORN). Ale co nagle, to po diable - lepiej pisać powoli, a sensownie XD
> 
> [edit: Zrobiłam okładkę, wooooooooo]

Gavin niecierpliwie odgarnął włosy z czoła. Nie przesłaniały mu jeszcze widoczności, ale od jakiegoś czasu coraz bardziej wydłużająca się grzywka pojawiała się regularnie w zasięgu jego wzroku, zwłaszcza wieczorami, kiedy moc żelu i brylantyny słabła i grzecznie ulizane do tej pory kosmyki stawały dęba lub opadały, zależnie od ich długości i położenia na głowie detektywa. Oznaczało to jeszcze jeden nadchodzący wydatek z jego cieniutkiego portfela; po ostatniej próbie prędzej uciąłby sobie rękę – prawdopodobnie dosłownie – niż przystrzygł fryzurę samodzielnie. Zawód Gavina nie wymagał może od niego perfekcyjnej prezencji – krążący w społeczeństwie stereotyp burkliwego typa z pięciodniową szczeciną na mordzie i w spranym prochowcu na przygarbionych plecach był równie żywy teraz, w 2038 roku, jak w czasach filmów noir – ale Gavin już dawno przysiągł sobie, że nie stoczy się tak nisko, jak jego starszy partner, który ostatni raz ścinał włosy chyba przed ceremonią odebrania nagrody burmistrza – czyli dobre piętnaście lat temu, o ile pamięć Gavina nie myliła. W starych dobrych czasach, kiedy obaj wciąż byli dobrze zapowiadającymi się gliniarzami. Zanim jeszcze wszystko poszło w diabły.

Zanim pojawiły się plagi i androidy, a Gavin zawalił ostatnią szansę na karierę zawodową.

Nie, nie chciał myśleć teraz o androidach. Myślenie o nich odbierało mu apetyt.

Z drugiej strony, może w tej sytuacji brak apetytu miałby więcej korzyści. Gavin nie był pewien, czy po powrocie do domu znajdzie cokolwiek w lodówce, wiedział za to, że jego portfel nie zniesie ponownego stołowania na mieście. Jeśli wkrótce nie dostaną jakiejś grubszej sprawy, przyjdzie im chyba zamknąć agencję i zatrudnić się jako striptizerzy. Znając swoje szczęście, Gavin przewidywał, że Anderson – wielki, podstarzały i zarośnięty misiek z dobrze zarysowanym mięśniem piwnym i traumatyczną przeszłością – będzie miał tam większe powodzenie niż on sam – niski, blady jak gówno owsiane i wiecznie skwaszony czterdziestolatek z osobowością psa chihuahua. Równie straumatyzowany, ale znoszący to ze znacznie mniejszym wdziękiem niż stary pijus. No dobrze, czterdziestka miała mu trzasnąć dopiero za cztery lata, ale kiedy Gavin patrzył w lustro, praktycznie widział ją tuż za swoim ramieniem. Była tam, w podkrążonych oczach, w ziemistej cerze, w bruzdach przy opuszczonych gniewnie kącikach ust. Czyhała. Czekała.

Ziewnął i ta czynność jakby uświadomiła jego organizmowi, że ostatnia, dwuipółgodzinna zaledwie drzemka miała miejsce… nie, aż tak dokładnych informacji organizm Gavina nie posiadał. Kilka dni temu, prawdopodobnie. Zerknął na zegarek: dochodziła północ. Oczy zapiekły go nagle, jakby ktoś sypnął mu w twarz piaskiem, zatętniły tępym i uporczywym bólem, który zapowiadał, że tej nocy Gavin pewnie i tak nie zaśnie. Sięgnął po kubek, zaklął, spostrzegłszy, że kawa na jego dnie jest zimna, i to od dłuższego czasu.

Pieprzona robota papierkowa.

Wstał z krzesła, zesztywniały tak, że niemal zwinięty w bolesny precel, i poczłapał nastawić ekspres. Czego jak czego, ale kawy w ich agencji akurat nie brakowało. Jej gorzki, cierpki smak był smętnym i trafnym podsumowaniem jego dotychczasowej kariery. Nie po raz pierwszy Gavin zatęsknił za komisariatowym automatem, na którym można było nie tylko zaprojektować swoje własne kawowo-śmietankowe arcydzieło, ale jeszcze doprawić je, w miarę nastroju, siedmioma różnymi przyprawami korzennymi oraz miodem. No ale cóż, automat na komisariacie został zakupiony, podobnie jak ten, z którego korzystał teraz Gavin, wspólnym sumptem wszystkich pracowników, tyle że policjantów w DPD było dwa tysiące, a detektywów w agencji – dwóch.

Nie żeby Gavin miał jakieś wygórowane oczekiwania i romantyczne fantazje, kiedy żegnał się z policją, by rozpocząć fascynującą pracę prywatnego detektywa. Jeśli miał być szczery, miał nadzieję na spokojną, głównie biurkową pracę, w której będzie mógł w pełni wykorzystać swój niebagatelny talent śledczy. To zawsze była jego ulubiona strona pracy w policji: odnajdywanie tropów i wskazówek, łączenie ze sobą faktów, dawanie sądowi twardych argumentów i niezbitych dowodów, których nie podważyłby nawet najlepszy sądowy papuga. Terroryzowanie podejrzanych i nieuniknione mordobicia były jedynie wisienką na torcie. Jako prywatny detektyw też mógł na nie liczyć, ale w tamtym momencie życiowym, po tym, co przeszedł, zależało mu raczej na spokoju i łatwej kasie. Pościgi i strzelaniny mogły poczekać.

Po kilku miesiącach nudy i mizernych zarobków przyszło mu diametralnie zweryfikować poglądy, rzeczywistość okazała się bowiem wredną i złośliwą dziwką. Cała papierologia, którą na komisariacie zajmowali się głównie księgowi, kadrowi i archiwiści, teraz spadła na niego i Andersona, jako jedynych pracowników agencji. Akcje i strzelanki, których w policji nie brakowało i których Gavin podświadomie oczekiwał także w obecnej pracy, ustąpiły zaś miejsca całodobowemu przesiadywaniu w wozie w oczekiwaniu na puszczającego się męża klientki i jego lafiryndę, względnie zdradliwą żonę klienta z gachem, względnie ustaw płcie w dowolnej kombinacji. Gavin nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnych innych spraw, tylko mężowie i żony zdradzający się wzajemnie na lewo i prawo.

Ani razu nie miał jeszcze okazji przywalić komuś w mordę, a w obecnym momencie życiowym miał na to ogromną ochotę.

W porządku, może i jego oczekiwania rzeczywiście były trochę romantyczne, awanturnicze i infantylne, i co z tego? Nie przekroczył jeszcze, kurwa, czterdziestki, wciąż jeszcze miał prawo do marzeń. Dlatego właśnie rzucił się na ofertę Andersona, gdy ten puścił wśród byłych kolegów z komisariatu info, że szuka partnera do nowo założonej agencji detektywistycznej. Gavin nie znosił Andersona – z wzajemnością – ale pomysł wydał mu się dużo bardziej pociągający niż widmo androidów zastępujących ludzi na coraz to nowych stanowiskach, w tym tego jednego, który niewątpliwie zastąpi jego. Prawda, że wizja ta była daleka od spełnienia, androidy wciąż jeszcze były prymitywne i niezdolne do wykonywania wielu czynności, a przy tym sama myśl wywoływała opór znacznej części społeczeństwa, tej, która od pracy uzależniała swój byt i dobrobyt, ale Gavin nie miał złudzeń, kiedy wręczał Fowlerowi wymówienie. Prędzej czy później maszyny miały zastąpić ludzi, a kiedy to nastąpi, on chciał być jak najdalej od tego bajzlu, na ciepłej posadce, której nikt nie będzie mógł mu odebrać. Praca prywatnego detektywa wydawała się bezpieczna, przede wszystkim dlatego, że to ty byłeś swoim własnym szefem (teoretycznie był nim Anderson, ale Gavin uważał siebie za równorzędnego i pełnoprawnego partnera i przypominał o tym, ilekroć Anderson usiłował się rządzić). Policjanta łatwiej zastąpić maszyną wyposażoną w kartotekę, programy statystyczne i analityczne i chuj wie co jeszcze; patrole i SWAT łatwiej obsadzić jakimiś pieprzonymi blaszanymi sędziami Dreddami z wbudowanym arsenałem i licencją na zabijanie; wszystko na komisariacie dałoby się zmechanizować i pozbawić czynnika ludzkiego, może poza jakimś pojedynczym technikiem czy informatykiem nadzorującym pracę robotów. Po drugie – i najważniejsze – policja to organizacja utrzymywana i zarządzana przez państwo. Jeśli rząd zadecyduje, że masz ustąpić miejsca robotowi, nie masz nic do gadania. Prywatny detektyw to wolny strzelec, nikomu nie podlega, a zajmuje się praktycznie tym samym, do czego Gavin szkolił się w akademii policyjnej. Gavin przewidywał, że jeśli – _kiedy_ – jego czarne wizje się spełnią i androidy zastąpią policjantów, ludzie i tak będą wybierać jego (i Andersona). W sprawach osobistych – a do załatwiania takich przecież spraw człowiek zatrudniał detektywa – klient zawsze wybierze kogoś, kogo można emocjonalnie zaszantażować. Komu można się wygadać i wyżalić. Ewentualnie przekupić.

Tak więc Gavin miał nadzieje związane z nową posadą i optymistycznie patrzył w przyszłość, zwłaszcza kiedy nad drzwiami ich agencji zawisła tabliczka ze słowami „ANDERSON & REED” i stylizowanym neonowym okiem, które zachęcająco mrugało kolorami do potencjalnych klientów.

Jak w przypadku większości planów życiowych Gavina, ten również nie wypalił. Oczekiwana androidzka rewolucja nie nadeszła – rewolucja w sensie technologiczno-socjalnym, nie militarnym, chociaż Gavin spodziewał się także i takiej – przynajmniej nie w policji. Owszem, w placówkach pocztowych czy wolno stojących kioskach z gazetami widziało się niekiedy obsługującego w okienku androida o martwych oczach i fabrycznie przytwierdzonym do twarzy uśmiechu (o ile właścicielowi punktu chciało się inwestować w droższy, antropomorficzny model), ale to tyle. Szeroko reklamowana nowa inteligentna technologia, którą jeszcze miesiąc temu przechwalało się CyberLife – jedyny producent liczących się na rynku androidów – została po cichu wycofana z oferty. W przypadku większości profesji nie istniał model androida, który mógłby w sposób satysfakcjonujący zastąpić ludzkiego pracownika. Po początkowym szale na punkcie robotów – szale, który, nawet Gavin musiał to przyznać, był uzasadniony, zważywszy na to, jak pożyteczne okazały się androidy podczas kolejnych epidemii – nie było już śladu. Ludzie przerzucili się na wielbienie innych nowinek technologicznych, jak choćby wirtualnej rzeczywistości, samoprowadzących się samochodów i, nareszcie, deskolotek. Pracownicy pozostali na swoich stanowiskach, androidy kupowano głównie do opieki nad psem, sprzątania, gotowania i załatwiania prostych spraw na mieście albo jako wyszukane zabawki erotyczne, a Gavin utknął w przestrzennym wprawdzie, ale jednogabinetowym biurze z gościem, którego nie znosił, każdego dnia przepisując i podpisując setki dokumentów i z zazdrością oglądając w telewizji sprawozdania z działalności dawnych kolegów z policji miasta Detroit. Nie mógł tam już wrócić. Nie po tym, co powiedział kapitanowi. Zresztą, duma też mu nie pozwalała.

Pewnego dnia na skutek częstych, praktycznie nieustających ostatnio opadów deszczu neonowe oko nad wejściem do agencji przestało zachęcająco mrugać, zaczęło natomiast trzaskać, syczeć i wysyłać nieregularne i złowrogie krwisto-elektryczne pulsy, na widok których można było się domyślić, że ktokolwiek spróbuje dotknąć neonu, zostanie skopany prądem na śmierć. W jakiś sposób Gavin identyfikował się z tym, co nie zmieniało faktu, że złowieszczo bzyczące neonowe oko był wręcz idealnym kamieniem nagrobnym jego upadłej kariery.

Wszystko potoczyłoby inaczej, gdyby Gavin nie był paranoicznym idiotą wietrzącym wszędzie teorie spiskowe, ot co.

Ostrożnie ujął parujący kubek w prawą dłoń i wrócił do swojego biurka, jednym uchem łowiąc szmer spuszczanej wody w rurach. Chwilę później drzwi do kibla otworzyły się i ukazał się w nich Anderson, zapinając pasek – jedną ręką, bo w drugiej trzymał książkę.

\- Jezus, Reed, ty jeszcze tutaj?

Gavin zerknął na zegarek i jęknął w duchu: było już dobrze po północy.

\- Ty też tu jesteś – mruknął wymijająco.

Anderson rzucił książkę na swoje biurko – na okładce widniała obłapiająca się para w do połowy pościąganych ciuchach, a tytuł wydrukowany był ozdobną czcionką z mnóstwem ogonków i zawijasów i brzmiał prawdopodobnie „W ogniu namiętności”, „Płomienie pożądania” czy jeszcze głupiej, ale z tej odległości Gavin nie mógł go odczytać – i podrapał się pod zarośniętym podbródkiem. Jego zarost zachrzęścił jak szczecina drucianej szczotki.

\- Ale ja jestem stary i nie mam do kogo wracać, więc równie dobrze mogę siedzieć w pracy. A ty nie masz czasem jakiejś gorącej laski, która czeka na ciebie z rosołkiem?

Gavin prychnął.

\- Dobrze, kurwa, wiesz, że nie. I nie mam też nikogo, kto wypełni za mnie te pierdolone zeznania podatkowe – Zgarnął z biurka plik dokumentów, wśród których zapewne były i wspomniane zeznania, i machnął nimi wymownie. – I chyba sperma ci się do mózgu rzuciła od tych pierdół, które czytasz, jeśli myślisz, że chciałbym z tobą dyskutować o moim życiu seksualnym.

Anderson zasiadł za własnym biurkiem, naprzeciwko Gavinowego, jak zwykle kompletnie nieporuszony chamstwem Reeda. Przestrzeń między nimi pomieściłaby jeszcze trzy takie biurka z trzema zasiadającymi przy nich detektywami i gwarantowała warunkową dyskrecję, kiedy jeden z nich rozmawiał z klientem. Warunkową, czyli w zasadzie istniejącą tylko w wyobraźni klienta. Z jakiegoś powodu taka odległość, plus fakt, że niezależnie który z detektywów go obsługiwał, klient zawsze siedział zwrócony plecami do drugiego, wywoływały wrażenie, że szczegóły rozmowy nie docierają do drugiego biurka. Ot, sztuczki ludzkiej psychiki. Siedząc każdy przy swoim biurku, Gavin i Hank mogli rozmawiać bez podnoszenia głosu.

O ile chciało im się rozmawiać.

\- Miałem dzisiaj telefon – odezwał się po chwili Anderson.

Gavin nawet nie podniósł głowy znad papierów.

\- Od Fowlera – dodał Anderson.

\- No i?

\- Prosił o przysługę.

\- Kazałeś mu się cmoknąć w moim imieniu?

\- Zgodziłem się.

Gavin westchnął. Odchylił się w fotelu i wgniótł kiście dłoni w oczodoły, by choć trochę zmniejszyć pulsujący w nich ból. Pomasował.

\- Bo ostatnia przysługa dla kapitana przyniosła nam tyle korzyści, co?

\- Tym razem to jakaś grubsza sprawa. Fowler ma znajomego w CyberLife. Ten znajomy do niego zadzwonił. Podobno coś się tam u nich kroi i nie chcą, żeby to wyciekło do wiadomości opinii publicznej. Dlatego wolą nie mieszać policji.

\- A Fowler chce wiedzieć, co w trawie piszczy, więc robi z nas swoje wtyki, tak? Zapłaci nam z kasy miasta czy z własnej emerytury?

\- Zapłaci Elijah Kamski.

Gavin zacisnął zęby.

\- Mowy nie ma.

\- Powiedziałem już, że się zgodziłem.

Reed był zbyt zmęczony, aby się upierać, że jako równoprawny partner w dwuosobowej firmie miał przecież prawo do zawetowania takiej decyzji. Anderson spytałby go o powody, a Gavin nie mógł podać żadnych, które normalny człowiek uznałby za racjonalne. Zwłaszcza kiedy w grę wchodziła kasa, a znając Kamskiego kasa mogła być spora.

\- No więc o co chodzi?

\- Szczegółów nie znam – odparł Anderson i Gavin przewrócił oczami. No jasne, kurwa. – Fowler mówił coś o wycieku wrażliwych danych, planów, cholera wie.

\- Szpiegostwo gospodarcze? To za wysokie progi dla nas, nie mamy koneksji…

\- Czyli możesz spokojnie wyciągnąć wniosek, że nie chodzi o szpiegostwo gospodarcze, bo ani Fowler, ani tym bardziej Kamski by się z tym do nas nie zwrócili – uciął Anderson. – Zacznij myśleć, pacanie. Kapitan nie mówił wiele, bo i jemu wiele nie powiedziano, ale poprosił o pomoc swoich dwóch najlepszych ludzi z wydziału zabójstw…

\- Swoich _byłych_ najlepszych ludzi – mruknął Gavin.

\- …można więc się domyślić, że ktoś w CyberLife dostał w czapę i nie chcą, żeby się to rozniosło.

Wbrew sobie Gavin poczuł drobny dreszczyk ekscytacji. Morderstwo! Prawdziwe morderstwo! Nareszcie, kurwa! Hej ho, pościgi i mordobicia!

\- W ciągu kilku dni mają nam tu przysłać jakiegoś konsultanta – ciągnął Anderson. – Specjalistę od androidów.

Ekscytacja opadła jak sflaczały balonik. Skoro w grę wchodziły androidy, to nie było mowy o morderstwie.

\- Po chuja nam jakiś ekspert? I po chuja mamy się zajmować androidami?

\- Reed – Anderson pochylił się do przodu, opierając skrzyżowane ramiona na biurku. – Wiem, że masz swoje powody, żeby ich nie lubić. I wiem też, że jesteś paranoicznym idiotą, który nie potrafi planować dalej niż na najbliższy piątkowy wieczór. Ale nawet biorąc to pod uwagę, nie mogę zrozumieć, jak możesz nie pojmować, że potrzebujemy kasy. Rozpaczliwie, rzekłbym. Fowler zrobił nam przysługę, polecając nas takiemu gigantowi jak CyberLife, a przypominam, że kapitan nie bardzo nas ostatnio lubi. Więc zamknij dupę i pogódź się z tym, że nie zawsze w życiu jest tak, jak byśmy chcieli.

\- Zasrany filozof – warknął Gavin. Nienawidził tego, że Anderson miał rację. Jak zwykle. Pieprzony, zapijaczony dziadyga. Ale jednak musiał mieć więcej niż dwie szare komórki we łbie, skoro w policji dochrapał się stopnia porucznika.

Z drugiej strony, niemal natychmiast po dochrapaniu się porucznika Anderson stoczył się na samo dno, więc może z tymi komórkami to przesada.

Z trzeciej strony, Gavin dzielił to dno razem z nim. Z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli.

Stary znów miał rację. Gavin _był_ idiotą. I naprawdę potrzebowali kasy.

\- Co to za jeden?

\- Hm? – spytał nieuważnie Anderson, już pogrążony w swoim romansidle. „Żar zmysłów”, teraz Gavin widział tytuł. Jezu.

\- Ten ekspert. To nie sam Kamski, nie?

\- Nie no, skąd. Programista chyba. Oliver Coś-tam albo Coś-tam Oliver, nie pamiętam.

Gavin zasymulował rzyganie na dźwięk tak pretensjonalnego nazwiska, na co Anderson zgromił go spojrzeniem.

\- Bez takich, do diabła. Masz się zachowywać i być dla niego grzeczny, inaczej potrącę ci z pensji.

\- Pffft, bo to ty mi płacisz.

\- To ja jestem właścicielem konta bankowego – przypomniał Anderson.

\- I od miesięcy proszę cię, żeby to się, kurwa, zmieniło! Jestem wspólnikiem, dokładam się do kosztów wynajmu i remontów, mam prawo do…

\- Jezus, Reed, przestań jojczyć i spierdalaj do domu. – Anderson ostentacyjnie przewrócił kartkę książki i utkwił w niej wzrok.

Gavin zgrzytnął zębami. Nagle, w jednej chwili spłynęła na niego tak wielka fala zniechęcenia, że zapragnął znaleźć się gdzie indziej, gdziekolwiek, najlepiej we własnym mieszkaniu. Poza tym nie miał ochoty patrzeć na przegraną mordę partnera ani chwili dłużej. Prawy łokieć napierdzielał go niemiłosiernie już od kilku godzin, kłamliwie obiecując zmianę pogody. Chociaż nie, stawy chyba łamały, kiedy zanosiło się na deszcz, ale w takim razie łokieć i tak łgał, bo padało już nieprzerwanie od niemal dwóch miesięcy i na żadną zmianę się nie zapowiadało.

– Wprowadziłem sprawę Carmady’ego do bazy i kazałem systemowi prześledzić nagrania – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Pewnie zajmie to kilka godzin. Komputery same się wyłączą, więc nie musisz niczego dotykać.

Anderson mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, najwyraźniej zbyt zafrasowany huraganem uczuć targającym Izaurą, Fiorellą czy inną Bellą Swan, by słuchać partnera. Nie miał pojęcia o technologii i nie interesował się nią, więc cała elektroniczna praca, choć było to głównie obsługiwanie znienawidzonej bazy danych i poczty, spadała na Gavina.

Reed wylał kawę do śmieci – wsiąkła w nagromadzoną tam stertę papierowych kulek, zamieniając je w wyjątkowo nieapetyczną brązową pulpę – i wyłączył komputer. Obciągnął podwinięte do łokci rękawy koszuli, narzucił kurtkę i sięgnął po wciśnięty pod biurko plecak.

\- Do jutra.

\- Jutro sobota – mruknął nieuważnie Anderson. – Zabaw się trochę, Reed. Idź do pubu, poczytaj książkę, pociupciaj sobie. Praca nie ucieknie.

Gavin obrzucił go wrogim spojrzeniem i wyszedł bez słowa. Na zewnątrz – oczywiście, że łokieć łgał jaki z nut – natychmiast zalały go strugi zimnego deszczu, zabarwione na czerwono-niebiesko przez bzyczący neonowy szyld. Kałuże pod jego nogami też były z neonu, dopóki nie skręcił za róg, gdzie policyjne kolory szyldu zastąpił zimny blask ulicznych latarni.

Postawił kołnierz i otulił się ramionami, przeklinając w duchu, że wąskie uliczki dzielnicy uniemożliwiały parkowanie w pobliżu agencji. Z początku przeskakiwał kałuże, ale wkrótce był tak przemoczony, że przestał zwracać na nie uwagę. Mokre włosy zlepiły mu się z rzęsami, zęby szczękały z zimna.

Papierosy. Kurwa, ale chciało mu się jarać. Skręcił w stronę podświetlonego szyldem sklepu nocnego. Dzwonek nad drzwiami zadźwięczał zachęcająco, kiedy Gavin wszedł do środka.

\- Psia pogoda – mruknął do siebie. Odetchnął głęboko w cieple pomrukującego kaloryfera.

Kiosk obsługiwany był przez androida. Wielofasetowe, owadzie oczy w kolorze zimnego błękitu wprawione w z grubsza człowiekopodobną, ale metalową twarz obserwowały go bez emocji zza czyściutkiej lady. Gavin wzdrygnął się z odrazy. Tylko tego mu, kurwa, brakowało na sam koniec tak zajebistego dnia.

\- Szlugi – burknął, nie patrząc na robota.

\- Nie rozumiem polecenia, proszę powtórzyć – powiedział android. Wyglądał jak mniej rozgarnięty kuzyn C3PO. Mozaikowe oczy rozjarzyły się jaskrawą żółcią, gdy robot usiłował rozszyfrować żądanie.

\- Papierosy, debilu, ekstra mocne.

\- Palenie powoduje raka i choroby serca. Zgodnie z aneksem numer 4 do ustawy z dnia 16 stycznia 2023 roku o ochronie zdrowia mam obowiązek przypomnieć o konieczności...

\- Kurwa mać, dawaj te papierosy albo przywalę ci w ten durny garnek!

Android zamilkł i przez chwilę kontemplował polecenie Reeda, po czym sięgnął pod ladę i położył na niej prostokątną paczkę. Cytowana przez niego ustawa nadrukowana była wielką i tłustą czcionką zajmującą dwie trzecie powierzchni pudełka, ale przynajmniej obyło się bez zdjęcia przeżartych rakiem płuc.

Gavin bez słowa przytknął kartę kredytową do czytnika, zgarnął papierosy z lady i wyszedł, ignorując standardową formułkę pożegnalną, którą android wygłosił do jego pleców. Pieprzone maszyny. Jeszcze rok temu kiosk prowadził Lou, starszawy gość z akcentem, którego Gavinowi nigdy nie udało się umiejscowić. I już się nie uda, bo Lou odszedł na zasłużoną emeryturę, a w zastępstwie zostawił po sobie gadającą puszkę. W sumie Gavin mu się nie dziwił. Robot mógł pracować dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i siedem dni w tygodniu, a każdy dodatkowo zarobiony dolar spływał Lou do kieszeni.

W samochodzie przez dłuższą chwilę siedział za kierownicą z głową odrzuconą na zagłówek, paląc rozkosznie gryzącego papierosa. Deszcz szumiał za uchylonym oknem, łomotał w dach wozu, rozbijał światła nocnego miasta na kolorowe strugi, jakby miasto rozpuszczało się i spływało, odsłaniając kryjącą się pod nim pustkę. Matriks.

Jezus, co za pierdoły przychodzą mu do głowy. Gavin wyrzucił papierosa za okno i uruchomił samochód. Piętnaście minut później – chwała Bogu za wprowadzone sześć lat temu ograniczenie ruchu nocnego – był w domu.

Podczas otwierania drzwi do mieszkania jego prawa ręka w końcu odmówiła posłuszeństwa i klucze spadły z grzechotem na podłogę. Z wnętrza mieszkania natychmiast dobiegł tupot, skrobanie pazurów i jazgotliwe szczekanie.

\- Siad! – syknął Gavin przez drzwi. Pochylił się i podniósł klucze lewą ręką, klnąc pod nosem. Łokieć prawej rwał jak skurwysyn, ale dłoń i przedramię nawet nie mrowiły, kompletnie pozbawione czucia. Znowu będzie musiał ładować to kurestwo przez całą noc, może i do południa. Wreszcie otworzył drzwi i natychmiast upuścił plecak, by złapać skaczącego mu na ręce psa. – Tylko nie po twarzy, nie po twarzy, Jezus, odwal się!

Suka jak zwykle zignorowała jego protesty i obśliniła mu nos i podbródek, a potem, też jak zwykle, rozwarczała się na jego prawe ramię i parę razy skubnęła je zębami, kładąc po sobie uszy. Nie lubiła elektroniki.

Gavin przytrzymał jazgoczącego zajadle psa, kopnął plecak pod ścianę i zatrzasnął drzwi. Zamocowane w nich metalowe pręty zazgrzytały w swoich łożyskach i wsunęły się głęboko we framugę, skutecznie odcinając go od świata zewnętrznego, przynajmniej od strony klatki schodowej. Gavin nie był aż takim paranoikiem, by montować sztaby również w oknach – choć powoli zbliżał się do takiego stanu. Póki co jednak obecność psa dawała mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa, którego nie zapewniłyby najlepsze zabezpieczenia ślusarskie i elektroniczne. Co z tego, że pies był wielkości dużego szczura.

Upuścił ratlerka na podłogę i zdjął kurtkę – wciąż używając tylko lewej ręki, bo dłoń prawej zwinęła się nawet nie w pięść, ale w bezużytecznego ślimaczka, i przycisnęła sztywno do piersi – poklepał psa stopą po grzbiecie i, postękując, ruszył do sypialni. Prysznic weźmie rano, teraz chciał jedynie rzucić się na łóżko i spać do następnego stulecia. Ogrzewanie huczało na całego, po mroźnym, deszczowym powietrzu była to cudownie pocieszająca odmiana.

Rozleniwiony nastrój minął jak z bicza trzasł, kiedy Gavin stanął w progu sypialni. Przez kilka chwil mógł tylko stać, wpatrując się tępo przed siebie.

\- KURWA MAĆ! – wydarł się wreszcie na całe gardło.

Pościel z łóżka leżała rozwłóczona po całej podłodze, hipoalergiczne pierze z poduszek oblepiało meble niczym śnieg i wciąż unosiło się w powietrzu. Miał, kurwa, raptem trzy poduszki, jakim, kurwa, cudem było w nich tyle pierza?!

\- CO TO MA, KURWA, BYĆ! – ryknął i ratlerek podtruchtał do niego, merdając nie tylko cienkim ogonkiem, ale praktycznie całym zadem. Na widok miny Gavina ogon stopniowo zwolnił i w końcu opadł. Suka spojrzała na niego wytrzeszczonymi, pełnymi skruchy oczami.

Gavin przeciągnął dłonią po twarzy i zmełł pod nosem przekleństwo. Do chuja z tym wszystkim. Był wykończony.

Przynajmniej nie nasrała mu na łóżko. Gavin nie był pewien, czy sam okazałby taką wspaniałomyślność, gdyby to jemu kazano siedzieć w domu na dupie przez cały dzień.

\- Dobra, dzisiaj ci się upiecze, bo padam z nóg.

Ogon machnął nieśmiało, reagując na niestresujący ton głosu, ale suka opuściła wzrok. W gruncie rzeczy była mądrym psem, a przynajmniej świadomym, gdy zrobiła coś źle. Co nie oznaczało, oczywiście, że miało to jakikolwiek wpływ na jej zachowanie. Podobnie jak jej właściciel, wolała najpierw się rozładować, a potem ewentualnie przepraszać. W tym ostatnim była dużo lepsza niż Gavin, który nie przepraszał nigdy.

Suka liznęła go po skarpetce, wciąż unikając jego wzroku, ale już po chwili znów zaczęła merdać i nawet rozjazgotała się na nowo, kichając, gdy hipoalergiczny puch osiadał jej na nosie. Gavin westchnął. Świadomość, że istniał ktoś, kto z tęsknoty za nim był w stanie zdemolować mieszkanie, w zasadzie nieco poprawiła mu humor. Wypuścił sukę na balkon, gdzie znajdowała się jej awaryjna toaleta, w razie gdyby nie miał czasu wyjść z nią na spacer, po czym rozebrał się niezgrabnie. Po dwóch latach robienia tego głównie lewą ręką powinien był nabrać przynajmniej trochę wprawy, ale nie, nadal nie potrafił tego zrobić bez zaplątania się w rękawy i wysyczenia przynajmniej połowy ze swojego bogatego zasobu przekleństw. Gavin był wybitnie praworęczny, lewej równie dobrze mógł nie mieć w ogóle. Jasne więc, że to właśnie prawą rękę musiał trafić szlag.

Łokieć pulsował tępym, drętwym bólem, jak umierający nerw zęba. Do wytrzymania, ale jutro będzie musiał wstrzyknąć sobie podwójną dawkę nanobiotyków. Przynajmniej jego gałki oczne odprężyły się już nieco po całym dniu wgapiania się w papiery i monitor, więc sen nie był zagrożony.

Walnął się na łóżko z impetem, który wzbił w powietrze chmurę pierza, sprawiając, że mały pokoik zamienił się w potrząśniętą kulę śnieżną. Poczekał, aż suka do niego dołączy – nie było sensu jej wyganiać, była równie uparta jak jej pan, zresztą nie zajmowała wiele miejsca – i lewą ręką odgiął od piersi przykurczone prawe ramię, krzywiąc się z bólu i obrzydzenia. Nanosilikonowa skóra była nieprzyjemnie chłodna, trupia. Nic dziwnego, skoro używał go dziś praktycznie bez przerwy od samego rana. Gavin rozprostował ramię i ułożył je wzdłuż tułowia. Sięgnął po zwisający z nocnego stolika kabelek ładowarki i podłączył ją do gniazdka mini-USB tuż pod łokciem, gdzie zaczynała się bioelektroniczna proteza. Nienawidził nocnego ładowania. Najmniejszy ruch groził wyrwaniem kabelka z gniazdka, więc Gavin całą noc musiał leżeć w jednej pozycji, najlepiej na plecach, jak pierdolony wampir, bo nocny stolik miał właśnie po prawej stronie, a kabelek ładowarki był śmiesznie krótki. Gavin od zawsze wiercił się we śnie, więc zmuszenie ciała do bezruchu było dla niego fizyczną katorgą, po której budził się spocony, niewyspany i wściekły jak stado os.

No cóż, przynajmniej zaczynał się weekend. Będzie miał dwa dni, żeby to odespać. Jeśli jej nie nadwyrężał, codzienne ładowanie ręki trwało najwyżej dwie godziny, więc kolejne dwie noce będzie mógł przespać w dużo wygodniejszej pozycji. A w tygodniu postara się pracować mniej.

Nie wiedział, jak długo leżał, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w sufit i rozgrywający się na nim teatrzyk cieni i świateł. Suka oczywiście zapadła w sen niemal natychmiast, zwinięta w mały, ciepły precelek przy jego śledzionie. Akumulator protezy szumiał cichutko, nieinwazyjnie, ale niecichnący, znienawidzony dźwięk wwiercał się Gavinowi w mózg niczym bzyczenie komara i podrywał do przytomności, ilekroć Reed zaczynał już odpływać.

Kiedy w końcu zasnął, wykończony dniem, poczuciem beznadziei i zaciskaniem zębów, by się nie kręcić, do samego rana śniło mu się, że biegnie po świetlistym torze z cienistymi przeszkodami, po którym niezmordowanie ściga go bzyczący i kłapiący ostrymi zębami android.


	2. Witaj, laleczko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie mogę już na to patrzeć, więc publikuję XD Może później powprowadzam jakieś zmiany, ale głównie stylistyczne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gadanie, gadanie, pokrętna i bełkotliwa nauka. Wyszło troszkę poważniej niż zamierzałam, ale później będzie zabawniej, obiecuję.

Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc, agencja „Anderson & Reed” otwierała się o dziesiątej. W praktyce nikt nie przychodził wynajmować detektywa przed południem, więc ani Gavin, ani Hank nie mieli zwyczaju śpieszyć się do pracy. Z doświadczenia wiedzieli, że klienci nabierają odwagi najczęściej w godzinach polunchowych, a jeśli któremuś gacie paliły się pod dupą i koniecznie chciał przyjść równo z dzwonkiem, musiał się najpierw umówić telefonicznie albo przez maila. Toteż Gavin przychodził zwykle nie wcześniej niż tuż przed jedenastą, a Hankowi zdarzało się na początku nie dotrzeć na miejsce aż do piętnastej, choć ostatnio coraz rzadziej. Może zaczęło mu się układać w życiu prywatnym, Gavin nie wiedział i chuj go to obchodziło. Ponieważ obaj zostawali w biurze jeszcze długo po zakończeniu godzin pracy, a przy tym ruch w interesie był, ogólnie mówiąc, słabiutki, nie miało większego znaczenia, kiedy się w nim pojawiali. Zgodnie z niepisanym układem ten, który przyjechał do pracy pierwszy, dawał drugiemu znać smsem, że nie musi się śpieszyć.

Dlatego Gavin dość się zirytował, kiedy we wtorek o dziewiątej rano ze słodkiego snu wyrwał go lakoniczny sms od Andersona: _zbieraj dupę w troki i przyjeżdżaj_.

Wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę gniewnym dziabnięciem palca i warknął:

\- Czego? – jeszcze zanim Anderson zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Jest tu, um, Olivaw.

\- Co?

\- Ten ekspert z CyberLife. Przyszedł wcześniej.

\- Jego problem. Nawet jeszcze nie otworzyliśmy.

\- Agencja jest otwarta, kiedy któryś z nas w niej jest.

\- Pierwsze słyszę. Spałeś tam czy co?

\- Reed, błagam, o tej porze moje poziomy cukru i tolerancji są wyjątkowo niskie, więc mnie lepiej nie prowokuj. Myj ząbki i kicaj do pracy, hop-hop.

Anderson rozłączył się, zanim Gavin zdążył bluznąć potokiem przekleństw, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego niż zwlec się z łóżka i rozpocząć przygotowania do kolejnego dnia przy wtórze denerwująco radosnego psiego jazgotania.

***

Kiedy wsiadał do samochodu, deszcz był jeszcze nieśmiałym, siąpiącym kapuśniaczkiem, który przekształcił się w regularną ulewę dokładnie w momencie, gdy Gavin zaparkował w swoim zwykłym miejscu, dziesięć minut nieśpiesznym marszem od agencji. Typowe. Przez chwilę siedział, wpatrując się w pracujące wycieraczki i poważnie zastanawiając się, czy nie lepiej byłoby olać to wszystko i wrócić do domu. W końcu jednak wyłączył silnik, nasunął kaptur skórzanej kurtki, chwycił plecak i wyszedł na deszcz. Drogę pokonał galopkiem w trzy minuty, rozbryzgując kałuże. Na miejscu, kiedy już znalazł się w ciepłym wnętrzu, obiecał sobie solennie, że następnym razem nie zapomni parasola. W którymś momencie galopowania kaptur zsunął mu się z głowy i jego włosy kapały teraz za kołnierz i na podłogę. Gavin potrząsnął głową i przechylił ją na jedną, potem na drugą stronę, żeby wytrząsnąć deszcz z uszu. Otrzepując kurtkę z wody, minął krótki, ciemny korytarzyk prowadzący do biura.

\- No, jesteś nareszcie – w głosie Andersona dało się słyszeć irytację. Nic dziwnego, skoro zmuszono go do pracy przed południem. Gavin mógł to zrozumieć, bo sam był wściekły jak kopnięty szerszeń. – To mój partner, Reed. – To ostatnie powiedział do siedzącego przy jego biurku mężczyzny, który na te słowa odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na Gavina. Gavin rozdziawił usta.

O w mordę. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak pięknego mężczyzny. Tak… idealnie skrojonego pod jego gust. Ciemne, lekko falujące, starannie uczesane włosy, oczy wielkie, szare i zimne jak lufa pistoletu i otoczone rzęsami tak czarnymi, gęstymi i długimi, że było je widać nawet z tej odległości, blada, porcelanowa cera, cudnie wykrojone, różowe usteczka… Gavin szybko zatrzasnął własne, zanim zaczęła sączyć się z nich ślina.

A potem mężczyzna wstał i Gavin doznał lekkiego i niegroźnego zawału, bo tamten był… wysoki. Kurewsko wysoki. No, może bez przesady, na pewno nie wyższy od górującego nad wszystkimi Hanka, ale Gavina przewyższał co najmniej o głowę. Ech, dać się takiemu wziąć na rączki i wepchnąć w ścianę…

Gavin uświadomił sobie, że mężczyzna coś powiedział. Do niego.

\- Eee – odparł, spanikowany. Tamten uśmiechnął się lekko i jakby ze zrozumieniem. Drań był pewnie przyzwyczajony do takich reakcji.

\- Daniel Olivaw – wyciągnął rękę i Gavin jak we śnie podał mu własną, automatycznie, jak grzeczny, dobrze wytresowany piesek. Dłoń była chłodna, uścisk mocny, a Gavin spiekł raka.

\- Gegegejvin, Gavin znaczy, Gavin Reed – odparł.

Szare oczy zmrużyły się lekko, gdy ich dłonie się zetknęły, ale źrenice wciąż były wielkie i czarne jak wylot lufy. _Trafiony, zatopiony_ , pomyślał Gavin bez sensu. Coś kapnęło mu na nos i z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że musi wyglądać jak zmoknięty szczur. I że krople deszczu spadają z jego włosów na rękaw mężczyzny. I że Gavin nadal ściska jego dłoń. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa mać.

Wyrwał dłoń i przesunął nią po mokrych włosach.

\- Pada – wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie. Cudownie, Reed, jak zwykle jesteś mistrzem elokwencji.

\- Tak, rzeczywiście. Zdążyłem się już zorientować, że to naturalny stan dla Detroit – odparł uprzejmie Olivaw.

Miał głos jak anioł. Niezbyt niski, ale głęboki i lekko chrapliwy. Jakby na krawędzi orgazmu. Albo tuż po.

 _Kurwa, Reed, weź się w garść. Albo przynajmniej opanuj się do czasu, aż rzeczywiście będziesz mógł_ wziąć się w garść _, hehe._

\- Nie jest pan stąd? – Jakimś cudem udało mu się wypowiedzieć całe zdanie.

\- Nie.

\- Pan, eee, Olivaw przyszedł wyjaśnić nam, czego chce od nas CyberLife – wtrącił Anderson, przypominając Gavinowi, że no tak, wcale nie znalazł się nagle w swoim prywatnym raju sam na sam z najseksowniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego widziały jego oczy od czasów agenta Dale’a Coopera. Hank też tu był, jak zadowolona z siebie gadzina wydzierająca Gavinowi z rąk kusząco pachnący, zakazany owoc. Czy jakoś tak. – Przytargaj tu swoje krzesło, nie będziemy się przekrzykiwać przez pół pokoju.

Gavin rzucił partnerowi mordercze spojrzenie spod ociekającej grzywki, ale poszedł po krzesło. Najpierw jednak zahaczył o ekspres do kawy i spojrzał pytająco na Olivawa. Tamten pokręcił głową, więc Gavin spędził słodkie sześć minut, szykując sobie najczarniejszą kawę, na jaką było stać ich rzężącą maszynkę, i ignorując znaczące pochrząkiwania Andersona, po czym łaskawie raczył spełnić polecenie starszego kolegi.

\- Mówiłem właśnie panu Andersonowi – powiedział Olivaw, kiedy Gavin przestał wreszcie złośliwie szurać krzesłem po podłodze. – że jestem tu tylko jako konsultant. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru ingerować w waszą codzienną pracę. Mam tylko, w miarę moich możliwości, pomagać i udzielać wskazówek, o ile okażą się one potrzebne. Niemniej jednak, w świetle zaistniałej sytuacji nasza współpraca może okazać się długotrwała lub wręcz stała. Pani Stern prosi zatem, aby zechcieli panowie udostępnić mi trochę miejsca w swojej agencji...

\- Stern? – wszedł mu w słowo Anderson. – Co za Stern? Myślałem, że to Kamski jest szefem CyberLife.

\- Pan Kamski jest założycielem, prezesem i posiadaczem 51% udziałów CyberLife, ale firmą od lat kieruje jego wspólniczka, Amanda Stern. To ona podejmuje wszystkie ważne decyzje. Oczywiście w porozumieniu z panem Kamskim. Pan Kamski nie pokazuje się już w firmie, najwyżej na spotkaniach zarządu, chociaż i wtedy najczęściej przysyła asystentkę.

Gavin przewrócił oczami. No jasne, że Kamski byczył się w jakiejś daczy z asystentką, zamiast pracować jak normalny, uczciwy człowiek. Nachapał się skurwiel kasy i bimbał sobie na wszystko inne.

\- Rzecz jasna, wszelkie koszty związane z moim pobytem tutaj zostaną pokryte przez CyberLife – dodał Olivaw. – Z nawiązką.

\- Z nawiązką – powtórzył powoli Anderson. – Mam rozumieć, że ta Stern chce nas wynająć? Bo inaczej, chłopcze, to wszystko brzmi mi dość podejrzanie. Albo, jednym słowem, jak gówno prawda.

\- To dwa słowa – mruknął Gavin.

\- Tak, oczywiście – odparł Olivaw. – Jeśli będzie trzeba, możemy nawet podpisać oficjalną umowę. Między agencją a mną. Ani nazwisko pani Stern, ani nazwa naszej firmy nie mogą pojawić się w żadnych zewnętrznych dokumentach, muszę tu zaznaczyć. Obowiązuje też panów całkowita dyskrecja.

\- Yhy – powiedział tylko Anderson.

Gavin też musiał przyznać, że coś tu śmierdziało. Nie w tym, że klient żądał dyskrecji; w przypadku agencji detektywistycznej takie zastrzeżenie rozumiało się samo przez się. W tym, że gigantyczna korporacja szukała dyskretnej pomocy u najmniejszej i najmniej znanej agencji, jaką można było znaleźć w Detroit.

\- Czyli CyberLife chce nas wynająć, ale po cichu? Co żeście przeskrobali, co?

Olivaw zmarszczył nos w uroczo zirytowanym grymasie.

\- Moja obecność tu ma charakter czysto prewencyjny, panie Reed.

Przy nazwisku Gavina wargi Olivawa rozciągnęły się, odsłaniając równe i idealnie białe zęby w czymś, co wyglądało niemal jak drapieżny uśmiech. Albo ostrzegawczy grymas warczącej bestii. Trwało to krótko i Olivaw natychmiast zamknął usta, ale Gavin zdążył odnieść wrażenie, że jego zęby były ostrzejsze niż normalne. Zadrżał i przesunął językiem po dolnej wardze. Ogarnęło go niedorzeczne pragnienie, by jak najczęściej słyszeć swoje nazwisko wymawiane tym stanowczym, autorytatywnym głosem. Może współpraca z CyberLife, na czymkolwiek miała ona polegać, będzie jednak miała jakieś dobre strony.

\- Mhm, czyli dopiero zamierzacie coś przeskrobać – wyszczerzył się prowokująco w odpowiedzi.

\- Zamierzamy czemuś zapobiec, panie Reed. Takie jest znaczenie słowa „prewencja” – Olivaw przez chwilę mierzył go nieodgadnionym wzrokiem i Gavin robił wszystko, co mógł, by wyglądać bardziej jak zabawowy młodzieniec świeżo po wyjściu spod prysznica, niż jak zmokły na deszczu, starzejący się przegraniec. Nieporuszona twarz Olivawa świadczyła, że nie do końca mu to wyszło. – Skoro jesteśmy tu już wszyscy, myślę, że możemy przejść do sedna. Zakładam, że nie orientują się panowie w budowie androidów bardziej niż przeciętny człowiek?

Gavin skrzywił się. Oto było słowo, które studziło wszelkie romantyczne zapędy. Zapewne używałby go jako _safe word_ , gdyby miał jakiekolwiek życie seksualne. Odchylił się w krześle, łowiąc wzrokiem równie nietęgą minę Andersona, chociaż w przypadku byłego porucznika chodziło raczej o kompletne umysłowe dziewictwo w zakresie technologii. Nawet telefon komórkowy Andersona pochodził z ostatniej generacji telefonów z przyciskami. Gavin w sumie mu się nie dziwił: niemal dwudziestoletnia Nokia Andersona może i nie posiadała żadnych frymuśnych dzwonków i gier, ale jej bateria utrzymywała się na trzech kreskach przez dobre dwa dni, w przeciwieństwie do Gavinowego smartfona, który trzeba było ładować dwa razy dziennie.

Olivaw musiał domyślić się odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

\- Hm, dobrze, w takim razie będę musiał kilka rzeczy wytłumaczyć, ale to za chwilę. Najpierw powód współpracy, w wielkim skrócie: najnowsza partia androidów wyprodukowanych w CyberLife może stanowić _drobne_ zagrożenie dla ludzkiej społeczności. Potrzebujemy wsparcia zewnętrznego, aby je tropić i nadzorować.

Serce Gavina zabiło szybciej. _Wiedziałem, kurwa. Rewolucja robotów. Bunt maszyn. Całuj mnie w dupę, Fowler, to ja miałem rację_. Ukrył triumfujący uśmieszek za kubkiem parującej kawy, ale nie odmówił sobie triumfującego siorbnięcia, mimo że przy okazji niemal wypalił sobie język i wargi.

\- Tropić? – powtórzył Anderson. – Myślałem, że każdy android ma tracker.

\- W tym między innymi tkwi problem. Te androidy go nie mają.

\- A wasze rejestry? Przecież musicie mieć dokumentację dostaw, sprzedaży czy czegoś takiego.

\- Androidy mogą zmieniać właściciela, a tego nie mamy już możliwości śledzić. Poza tym niektóre transakcje były… nieformalne.

\- Yhy – mruknął Anderson. Zadziwiające, jak wiele podejrzliwości Anderson potrafił zawrzeć w tym jednym słówku.

\- Wykrywacz metalu? – podsunął obojętnie Gavin, siorbiąc.

Olivaw uraczył go dość oschłym spojrzeniem, ale poza tym całkowicie zignorował.

\- Jak powiedziałem, chodzi o nadzór nad potencjalnie groźnymi androidami i interwencję w razie potrzeby. Na razie nic więcej. Czysta prewencja.

\- Aha – powiedział Hank. Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Będę musiał zanudzić panów kilkoma technicznymi szczegółami, aby powód mojej obecności tutaj stał się w pełni zrozumiały – powiedział po chwili milczenia Olivaw. – Zapewne wiedzą panowie, że nasze androidy – androidy produkowane obecnie w CyberLife – są napędzane tak zwanym mózgiem pozytonowym lub pozytronowym. Swego czasu bardzo głośno mówiło się o tej technologii w mediach publicznych. Te akurat szczegóły stanowią tajemnicę firmy i – panowie wybaczą – są zbyt skomplikowane, by je tłumaczyć laikom. Mam jednak nadzieję, że słyszeli panowie o pozytonach.

\- Cząstka antymaterii – zaskoczył Gavina Hank. – Antycząstka elektronu.

Olivaw kiwnął głową. Pochylił się do przodu i oparł łokcie na biurku Andersona. Jego szare oczy błyszczały i Gavin mógł się domyślić, że facet lubi swoją robotę. I niestety lubi też o niej gadać.

\- Pierwsze androidy – roboty, mówiąc ściślej – nie różniły się od zwykłych komputerów niczym poza tym, że poruszały się jak człowiek lub inna istota żywa, zależnie od ich przeznaczenia. Posługiwały się logiką, prawdopodobieństwem i statystyką, co czyniło z nich perfekcyjnych pomocników w sytuacjach, gdy trzeba było błyskawicznie podjąć decyzję: na miejscu wypadków i w szpitalach polowych, zwłaszcza w czasie ostatnich epidemii i katastrof ekologicznych. Taki robot potrafił oszacować niebezpieczeństwo i szansę przeżycia na podstawie dostępnych mu informacji i obserwacji i dokonać najbardziej optymalnego wyboru.

Gavin zacisnął zęby, żeby nie skomentować. A miał dużo do skomentowania.

\- Niestety, decyzja robota często nie pokrywała się z emocjami i moralnością społeczeństwa. Człowiek nie posługuje się logiką, dla niego zawsze najważniejsze będą irracjonalne sympatie, których robot nie bierze pod uwagę. Dla przykładu, człowiek przede wszystkim ratowałby dziecko, natomiast robot tego, kto ma większą szansę na przeżycie. Z punktu widzenia ratownika decyzja maszyny ma sens, jednak w tym wypadku opinia publiczna przeważyła zdrowy rozsądek i roboty logiczne musiały zostać zmodyfikowane tak, aby ich pierwszym priorytetem zawsze była ochrona życia ludzkiego, niezależnie od okoliczności, nawet gdyby ratowany człowiek miał zerową szansę przeżycia. Zimna logika musiała ustąpić empatii, choćby i sztucznej. I tutaj właśnie wkroczyła fizyka pozytonowa i Prawa Robotyki. Prawa Robotyki to nic innego jak szereg algorytmów, które wymuszają na androidach określone empatyczne zachowania i zapobiegają nieuniknionej korupcji systemu. Czy to jasne? Mniej więcej? – spytał Olivaw, wodząc po nich nieco kpiącym spojrzeniem.

Aha. Więc stalowooki aniołek miał nie tylko ostre ząbki, ale i pazurki. Gavin zawiercił się w krześle, usiłując ukradkiem zasłonić krocze. Na wszelki wypadek. Jezus, co się z nim działo. Musiał być naprawdę wyposzczony, żeby napalać się na pierwszą lepszą ładną buzię z wybitnie dominującą osobowością.

A może… niedawno popularne stały się perfumy i dezodoranty nasycone feromonami. Gavin niuchnął dyskretnie, ale nie wyczuł nic poza wiercącym w nosie zapachem kawy. Nie, to tylko ładna buzia, dominująca osobowość i skrajne wyposzczenie, nie żadne chemiczne gówno.

\- Jasne – potwierdził Anderson. Co dziwne, zdawał się mówić serio.

\- Dzięki naszej technologii – ciągnął Olivaw, kompletnie nieświadomy, że Reed pożerał go wzrokiem. A może zresztą był tego świadomy, jak, kurwa, mógłby nie być, mając taką twarz. – udało się zaprząc antymaterię do wytworzenia pseudo-organicznej, samoorganizującej się substancji zwanej thirium. Jej płynna forma napędza poszczególne części i podsystemy androida. Bryłka zagęszczonego thirium, w której występuje największe skupienie grup pozytonowych, steruje całym układem. Jak ludzki mózg. Oczywiście thirium to wciąż produkt syntetyczny, zależny od oprogramowania i sekwencji kodów, które wpisuje bla bla bla…

Gavin wyłączył się bez wyrzutów sumienia. Całą swoją uwagę poświęcił ruchom tych rozkosznie różowych, lekko lśniących warg. Nie były ani trochę spierzchnięte i wyglądały, jakby smakowały jak lody truskawkowe. Gavin podparł podbródek pięścią i zachłannie łowił wzrokiem czubek języka Olivawa, gdy ten wychylał się spomiędzy warg przy spółgłoskach płynnych i syczących. Zastanawiał się, ile Olivaw mógł mieć lat. Gavin dawał mu co najmniej wczesną trzydziestkę, biorąc pod uwagę, że zdążył zajść na tyle wysoko, by zostać oddelegowany do pełnienia tajnej misji z ramienia CyberLife, ale śliczne, regularne rysy twarzy równie dobrze pasowałyby do dwudziestolatka. Strój Olivawa również nie podsuwał żadnych wskazówek. Mężczyzna miał na sobie czarną koszulę ze sztywnym, zapiętym na ostatni guzik kołnierzykiem, tak wysokim, że zdawał się pełnić funkcję kołnierza ortopedycznego, a na to narzuconą dobrze skrojoną motocyklową kurtkę z białej, prawdziwej skóry z czarnymi wstawkami i błękitnymi detalami. Kurtka była rozpięta, ale jej kołnierz był sztywno postawiony i zaopatrzony w dwa paski z klamrami, sugerując, że właściciel kurtki ją także zapinał pod sam podbródek. Proste, czarne dżinsy. Czarne wojskowe buty. Gavin nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że całość stanowiła swego rodzaju mundur; wyglądała zbyt bezosobowo i sterylnie. Chyba że wysoko postawieni pracownicy CyberLife – a do takich zapewne zaliczał się Olivaw, biorąc pod uwagę ceny, jakie osiągała ostatnio prawdziwa skóra – mieli dostęp do odzieży z najnowszego krzyku mody, który nie rozbrzmiał jeszcze na poziomie uszu przeciętnego obywatela. Jakkolwiek by nie było, dziwaczne połączenie krojów i kolorów jedynie podkreślało nienaturalne piękno Olivawa. Czerń i biel, i szczypta poszarzałego błękitu. Wytworny monochromatyzm.

Rękawy kurtki opinały się na ramionach Olivawa, ukazując zarys mięśni. Wzrok Gavina podążył po materiale w dół, na przedramiona, na wąskie, arystokratyczne nadgarstki, na…

Na serdecznym palcu mężczyzny tkwiła jasnoniebieska, jakby świetlista obrączka. Szlag by to, kurwa.

\- …bla bla bla regulują ruch pozytonów i są z nim w taki sposób powiązane, że ich nieprzestrzeganie cofa cały system do ustawień fabrycznych. Procesor główny zaczyna traktować rozpraszające się pozytony jak wirusy, w związku z czym automatycznie je usuwa… Nie będę się zagłębiał w szczegóły, to dość skomplikowany proces polegający na pozbawieniu cząsteczek jąder atomowych. Taka… chemiczna kastracja, można powiedzieć.

Przy wypowiadaniu słowa „kastracja” między wargami Olivawa znów błysnęły te białe, ostre ząbki. Brutalnie wyrwany z zapatrzenia, Gavin mimo woli skrzyżował nogi obronnym gestem.

\- Krótko mówiąc, pozytonowy android, który z takiej czy innej przyczyny „ewoluuje” i traci stabilność i integralność grup pozytonowych, ulega autodestrukcji. Autokanibalizmowi nawet, bo usunięte pozytony… – Olivaw urwał, prawdopodobnie zauważywszy puste spojrzenia detektywów. – No, nieważne. Proszę zauważyć, że używam słowa „ewolucja” tylko ze względów technicznych. Jak już mówiłem, pozytony podlegają entropii. Ich „rozwój” to w rzeczywistości destabilizacja struktury. Regres. Nawet gdyby algorytmy Praw nie zareagowały, zdestabilizowany android i tak uległby samozniszczeniu.

\- No to jaki pożytek z tych całych zabezpieczeń, skoro taki złomas i tak sam się rozpadnie? – Gavin zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się gorączkowo. Obrączka ślubna powinna być na prawej czy lewej dłoni?

\- W tym dość długim przedziale czasowym pomiędzy destabilizacją systemu na skutek zbyt wysokiej entropii a autodestrukcją android stanowi śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo dla człowieka – wyjaśnił Olivaw.

Lewa. Na pewno lewa. A obrączka Olivawa była na prawej. Swoją drogą, Olivaw miał piękne dłonie. Niby wąskie i delikatne, ale duże, o długich palcach. Ciekawe, jak by to było, gdyby zacisnęły się na jego szyi… Gavin uszczypnął się mocno, żeby odegnać tę kompletnie nieproduktywną myśl.

\- Poza tym, jak już mówiłem, to właśnie dzięki Prawom możemy mieć pewność, że robot nie podejmie decyzji krzywdzącej dla człowieka, a to było główne zastrzeżenie wobec robotów pierwszej generacji. Funkcjonalność robota pozytonowego jest ściśle powiązana z Prawami. Robot nie aktywuje się, jeśli algorytmy Praw nie zostały poprawnie wpisane w jego mózg pozytonowy, i dezaktywuje się, jeśli algorytmy zostaną uszkodzone. Świadomość tego w dużej mierze zapobiega powrotowi popularnych na przełomie wieków prognoz o buncie maszyn.

Gavin pogardliwie wydął dolną wargę, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, bo podczas przemowy Olivawa jego starannie ułożone włosy wzburzyły się nieco i jeden z falujących loczków opadł na czoło, a usteczka wydawały się jeszcze bardziej lśniące i wilgotne i Gavin miał kłopoty z pozbieraniem myśli, a co dopiero słów, w sensowną całość.

\- Brzmi cudnie-pięknie – odezwał się Anderson, którego urok eksperta z CyberLife najwyraźniej nie ruszał. – Więc gdzie haczyk?

Olivaw opuścił dłonie, które do tej pory trzymał grzecznie na blacie biurka, na uda. Gavin odetchnął ukradkiem.

\- Nie ma haczyka. Prawa Robotyki są zabezpieczeniem doskonałym. W teorii, oczywiście. Entropia pozytonowa to zjawisko nieuniknione, ale mogące trwać setki, jeśli nie tysiące lat, bo mózg pozytonowy bezustannie wytwarza nowe cząsteczki, które zastępują te, które z jakiegoś powodu uległy entropii przyśpieszonej. To miałem na myśli, mówiąc, że thirium jest substancją samoorganizującą się. W praktyce nie mieliśmy jeszcze do czynienia z androidem, który samowolnie zignorowałby któreś z Praw.

\- Jeszcze – nie wytrzymał Gavin.

\- Jak mówiłem, nasze zabezpieczenia przewidują taką możliwość i korygują ją poprzez autodestrukcję systemu.

\- W teorii.

Olivaw wypuścił przez nos powietrze niczym zirytowany byk.

\- Panie Reed, proszę mi wybaczyć, ale nie jest pan cybernetykiem ani nanotechnologiem. Rozumiem, że niewiedza może prowadzić do nieufności, a nawet paranoi, ale musi pan wiedzieć, że przed wypuszczeniem na rynek nasze androidy przechodzą testy niemniej skrupulatne niż szczepionki antywirusowe. Android nie trafi do konsumenta, dopóki nie przetestujemy każdego możliwego scenariusza i nie uzyskamy pewności, że nawet poddana maksymalnym napięciom maszyna nie wyrządzi człowiekowi krzywdy i pozostanie funkcjonalna. Oczywiście, zawsze istnieje ryzyko, jak w każdej dziedzinie nauki. Głównie jednak, jeśli nie wyłącznie, powiązane jest ono z niewłaściwym użytkowaniem androida przez człowieka. Entropia i całkowity rozkład systemu są nieuniknione, to prawda, ale dzięki technologii mózgu pozytonowego są to zjawiska na tyle odwleczone w czasie, że praktycznie nieistniejące. Praktycznie – podkreślił Olivaw, nie spuszczając z Gavina wzroku. Jego źrenice zwęziły się w tak maleńkie kropeczki, że były praktycznie niewidoczne.

Gavin przełknął ślinę i znów się zawiercił. Kurwa, dałby dużo, żeby móc wysłuchiwać takich pouczeń i strofowań w bardziej sprzyjających warunkach. BezHankowych.

Jezu, ale żałosny, wyposzczony fiut się z niego zrobił po… No, po tamtym zdarzeniu, o którym nie chciał myśleć.

\- Pierdoły jakieś, za przeproszeniem – odezwał się słodko Anderson. – Gadka akwizytora. „Maksymalna efektywność”, „perfekcyjnie bezpieczny”, „dwa w jednym i trzecim pogania”. Nie byłoby cię tutaj, synu, gdyby z tą waszą technologią było wszystko cacy. Nie ma idealnych zabezpieczeń. Cały czas mówisz o tych pozytonowych androidach, a to przecież nie o nich chciałeś nam opowiedzieć, prawda? To z powodu tamtych drugich cię do nas przysłano. Do rzeczy, chłopcze.

Olivaw odchylił się nieco na krześle.

\- Jeszcze raz zapewniam, że nasze roboty są stuprocentowo bezpieczne – powiedział z naciskiem, patrząc na Gavina. – O mikroskopijnej szansie destabilizacji wspominam jedynie po to, aby udowodnić, że CyberLife nie ma przed panami nic do ukrycia. Każdy z egzemplarzy wprowadzonych na rynek jest połączony poprzez tracker z centralnym komputerem, który nadzoruje jego stan. Jeśli komputer wychwyci jakąkolwiek anomalię, robot wyłącza się i konieczne jest wykonanie przeglądu technicznego. Jednak rzeczywiście dotyczy to tylko androidów drugiej generacji. Pozytonowych. Jak mogą się panowie domyślić, fakt, że pozytony ulegają entropii, nawet tak powolnej, nie czyni z nich idealnego surowca. CyberLife opracowało więc nową technologię. Opartą na raptonach.

\- Synu, nienawidzę naukowego bełkotu o poranku – westchnął Anderson. Zerknął przy tym tęsknie na kubek Gavina. Gavin pociągnął łyk, patrząc partnerowi prosto w oczy. – Wszystko jest jasne: pozytonowe androidy wam się nie podobały, więc zrobiliście te drugie i coś wam się z nimi popierdoliło. Czego konkretnie od nas chcecie?

\- Nalegam, aby jednak panowie wysłuchali tego naukowego bełkotu – Olivaw znów oparł się łokciami na biurku. Jego obrączka, odbijając światło lampy, puszczała ostre, błękitne zajączki na blat stołu. – Proszę sobie wyobrazić konia chodzącego na lonży po kolistym wybiegu. Koń może chodzić zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, może też zawrócić i pójść w przeciwnym kierunku. Może truchtać, kłusować, nawet galopować. Lonżę można skrócić lub wydłużyć, choć jej długość nigdy nie przekroczy długości promienia wybiegu, po którym zwierzę się porusza. Mniej więcej tak właśnie wygląda mózg pozytonowy: ogrodzenie wybiegu, lonża i centralny słupek, do którego jest przywiązana, to algorytmy Praw Robotyki. W ich obrębie pozytony nie tylko mogą swobodnie się poruszać, ale też ich żywotność i efektywność są najoptymalniejsze. Pozytony, rzecz jasna, nie mogą krążyć w dowolnym kierunku. Mają spiralne, rozchodzące się orbity, które udało nam się ustabilizować podczas konstruowania mózgów. Bez naszej ingerencji orbity pozytonów z czasem całkowicie rozjechałyby się na skutek entropii, natomiast algorytmy sprawiają, że splot spirali jest ciasny, a entropia niesłychanie spowolniona. Krążąc po orbitach, pozytony stale odczytują te algorytmy i wchodzą z nimi w relację… symbiotyczną, z braku lepszego określenia. Wzajemnie na siebie wpływają. Algorytmy utrzymują pozytony w obrębie bezpiecznego „wybiegu”, a pozytony, odczytując algorytmy, utrzymują je w stanie aktywnym. A teraz raptony. Na pewno coś panom mówi nazwa Zderzacz Hadronów. W dużym skrócie i uproszczeniu, jest to maszyna badająca cząsteczki materii i antymaterii. Sama w sobie jest fascynującym urządzeniem wartym szerszego omówienia, ale nas interesuje teraz tylko fakt, że przy okazji różnych eksperymentów z cząsteczkami Zderzaczowi zdarza się czasem odkryć lub uaktywnić taką, o której istnieniu nauka wcześniej nie słyszała. Z racji na ogromne zużycie materiałów i energii oraz na coraz intensywniej rozwijającą się naukę i technologię, są okresy, w których Zderzacz zostaje wyłączony, aby przejść niezbędne remonty i aktualizacje. Ostatnia taka przerwa, sześcioletnia, zakończyła się dwa lata temu. W pierwszych godzinach pracy Zderzacz wykazał istnienie nowej cząsteczki hadronowej. Niezwykle szybkiej, wytrzymałej, posiadającej nieskończenie większą energię, siłę i potencjał. Nazwano ją raptonem. Ponieważ eksperci CyberLife należą do międzynarodowej grupy naukowców trzymającej pieczę nad Zderzaczem, udało nam się uzyskać dane wystarczające, aby wybudować jego pomniejszoną wersję w naszej siedzibie. Nasz mini-Zderzacz nie ma oczywiście takich samych możliwości jak ten oryginalny, ale ponieważ jego zadaniem jest tylko wytwarzanie raptonów z pominięciem wszystkich innych cząsteczek, funkcjonuje zadowalająco. Trzy miesiące temu ruszyła produkcja androidów napędzanych mózgiem raptonowym. I teraz dochodzimy do sedna, panowie. Raptony nie ulegają entropii. Nie poruszają się po spirali, jak pozytony. Raptony kołują w pętlach Hofstadtera-Möbiusa, zachowując tę samą energię i moc i nie wytracając pędu. Nie wymagają więc nadzoru głównego komputera. Czy widzą panowie, do czego zmierzam?

Żaden z detektywów się nie odezwał.

\- Do tego – wyjaśnił w końcu Olivaw, kiedy stało się jasne, że ani Reed, ani Anderson nie przejmą pałeczki. – że raptonowe androidy nie są wyposażone w algorytmy Praw Robotyki. A w każdym razie nie w tak rygorystycznym stopniu jak androidy pozytonowe. Algorytmy są oczywiście zaimplementowane w strukturę oprogramowania, inaczej nie moglibyśmy dostać certyfikatu bezpieczeństwa, ale nie są one tak ściśle powiązane z funkcjonalnością androida raptonowego. Na skutek tego raptoidy – tak je roboczo nazwaliśmy – mają większą swobodę działania niż pozytoidy. Nie są też ograniczone logiką i statystyką. Mogą podejmować decyzje na takich samych zasadach jak człowiek.

\- Mają wolną wolę – powiedział powoli Anderson.

\- Z braku lepszego określenia – zgodził się Olivaw.

\- Co za pierdoły – zirytował się nagle Gavin. – Jaka wolna wola, do diabła? To tylko pieprzone maszyny!

Romantyczne rozmarzenie ustąpiło miejsca zimnej, dusznej zgrozie. Gavin bezwiednie potarł prawe ramię. Znowu chciało mu się jarać, szluga za szlugiem, i puścić z dymem kolejną garść szarych komórek odpowiedzialnych za wspomnienia sprzed dwóch lat. Zamiast tego drżącymi rękami podniósł kubek i wziął łyk mocno już wystudzonej kawy.

\- Mówimy o decyzjach podejmowanych na podstawie nie tylko logicznych wyliczeń, ale też upodobań, przekonań i innych osobistych wytycznych – odparł Olivaw. – Podobnie jak człowiek, android raptonowy może coś zrobić dlatego, że tak chce, nie dlatego, że jego procesor uznaje to za najoptymalniejsze wyjście. Nie licząc się z tym, jakie taka decyzja może mieć konsekwencje. Znów podobnie jak człowiek. Oczywiście android posiada więcej danych niż jakakolwiek inteligentna istota żywa, więc podjęta przez niego decyzja będzie najprawdopodobniej tą właściwą.

\- Tylko że podjęta przez takiego androida decyzja może doprowadzić do śmierci człowieka – powiedział Anderson, który od jakiegoś czasu wpatrywał się uważnie w Olivawa, przesuwając oczami od czubka jego głowy po końcówki palców. Jak na gust Gavina Anderson wyglądał zdecydowanie zbyt flegmatycznie. Czy ten stary pierdziel nie rozumiał powagi sytuacji?!

\- Tak. Tym razem nie z powodu niewystarczających danych, jak w przypadku robotów pierwszej generacji, ale z powodu zbyt wielu danych, w tym emocji. W pewnym sensie technologia zatoczyła koło i wróciła do punktu wyjścia. Ironia losu.

Anderson zerknął na Gavina i całkiem niespodziewanie i nieadekwatnie do sytuacji uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i mrugnął. Co do diabła.

W ciszy, która zapadła, rozlegało się tylko ciche burczenie w brzuchu Andersona. Były porucznik przestał mrugać porozumiewawczo do Gavina i patrzył teraz tęsknie na szufladę pod blatem biurka, gdzie, jak Gavin dobrze wiedział, zawsze znajdowała się do połowy wysuszona butelka whisky. Nigdy nowa, nigdy całkowicie opróżniona – zawsze w połowie pełna i w połowie pusta, niczym dobrze zbalansowane podejście do życia. Coś, czego Anderson na pewno nie posiadał.

Zresztą przyganiał kocioł garnkowi.

\- Czy ja dobrze, kurwa, rozumiem – zaczął w końcu Gavin.

\- Reed, opanuj się – rzucił ostrzegawczo Anderson. Nie wydawał się nawet w połowie tak zaalarmowany, jak powinien, i to wściekało Gavina jeszcze bardziej.

\- Czy ja dobrze, kurwa, rozumiem, proszę pana – poprawił się automatycznie Gavin. – że zrobiliście właśnie androida zdolnego z zimną krwią zamordować człowieka?

Olivaw rozłożył ręce.

\- To trochę zbyt dramatyczna prognoza. Oczywiście istnieje taka możliwość, jeśli android raptonowy uzna, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Proszę jednak pamiętać, że wciąż obowiązują go Prawa Robotyki, nawet jeśli w słabszym stopniu niż powinny. Morderstwo na pewno nie będzie pierwszym rozwiązaniem, po jakie sięgnie.

\- Wypuściliście na świat partię killerbotów i wynajmujecie agencję detektywistyczną, żeby je wyłapać, zanim kogoś zamordują?!

\- Planem jest obserwacja i ewentualna interwencja – powtórzył cierpliwie Olivaw, chociaż lekki tik w prawym oku świadczył, że cierpliwość w jego głosie była mocno naciągana. – Jestem tu po to, by pomóc panom postępować z podejrzanymi androidami. Nie będę jednak udawał, że zadanie nie jest trudne. Raptonowy android potrafi bez trudu podszyć się pod człowieka. Nie będzie nam łatwo wpaść na jego trop, jeśli postanowi się przed nami ukryć.

\- Że co, kurwa, proszę?!

\- Pańska prawa ręka – Olivaw sięgnął własną; jego palce zatrzymały się kilka milimetrów od dłoni Gavina, nie tyle jakby mężczyzna uświadomił sobie swój nietakt, ale jakby dawał Gavinowi czas na reakcję. – to elektroniczna proteza, prawda? O ile się nie mylę, od MediTech?

Gavin cofnął dłoń jak oparzony, czując, że twarz rozgrzewa mu się do czerwoności. Ze wstydu i gniewu.

\- Nawet jeśli, to…

\- Zauważyłem, ponieważ zajmuję się elektroniką i biomechaniką. Przeciętny człowiek nie dostrzegłby różnicy w kolorze i fakturze syntetycznej skóry, proszę się nie obawiać. CyberLife również zajmuje się produkcją protez, stosujemy jednak nieco inną technikę niż pozostałe firmy. Wszystkie dostępne na rynku protezy wykonane są na bazie syntetycznego kolagenu – są trwałe i spełniają swoje zadanie, ale tylko tyle można o nich powiedzieć. Nam udało się wyhodować „żywą” skórę. Zasilaną nanobotami i aktywnymi cząsteczkami elementarnymi, podobnie jak mózg pozytonowy, niemniej jednak jest to wyspecjalizowana, regenerująca się i przewodząca bodźce nerwowe grafenowa powłoka zbudowana na bazie ludzkiego DNA, którą stosujemy w protezach robionych na zamówienie. Jest ona zdolna imitować ludzką skórę do tego stopnia, że nawet rozwija się i „dojrzewa” wraz z pacjentem, nie trzeba jej więc z czasem wymieniać, na przykład w przypadku dzieci. Taką powłokę wykorzystaliśmy również przy produkcji androidów raptonowych. Naszym celem było jak największe upodobnienie ich do ludzi.

\- Nie wierzę. Nikt nigdy nie wziąłby androida za człowieka.

\- Test Turinga dowodzi czegoś innego, a został przeprowadzony na długo przed tym, jak zbudowaliśmy nasze ulepszone androidy, panie Reed.

\- On mówi prawdę, Reed – poparł go niespodziewanie Anderson. – Zerknąłem sobie wczoraj na najnowszą ofertę CyberLife. Nie uwierzyłbyś, co tam porobili. Nie wiem, jak stoją z elektroniką, ale z wyglądu byś się nie połapał. Prawda, panie Olivaw?

\- No właśnie mówię, że nie wierzę – wycedził Gavin. – Nie wierzę, kurwa. Stworzyliście pierdolonych replikantów. Jebane terminatory. Pożeraczy, kurwa, ciał. I co, i przychodzicie do nas, żebyśmy za was posprzątali ten pierdolnik?

\- CyberLife popełniło błąd – przyznał Olivaw, kompletnie niewzruszony wiązanką przekleństw. Tym razem nawet powieka mu nie zadrgała. – Wypuściliśmy na rynek nie do końca sprawdzony produkt. Gdybyśmy jednak sądzili, że zagrożenie jest rzeczywiście poważne, zwrócilibyśmy się o pomoc do organizacji o większych możliwościach niż wasza agencja. Kapitan Fowler bardzo pozytywnie się o was wypowiadał. Podobno obaj pracowali panowie przedtem w policji, nie mam więc wątpliwości, że potraktują panowie tę współpracę poważnie.

\- Ja pier…

\- Spokój, Reed – uciął Anderson. – Nikogo nie interesuje twój ograniczony zasób słów.

\- Ale killerboty! – wydarł się Gavin, czerwony z frustracji. Nikt go, kurwa, nigdy nie słuchał.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że nie lubi pan androidów, panie Reed – zauważył Olivaw. – Można wiedzieć dlaczego?

Gavin zacisnął zęby i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi.

\- Mam swoje powody.

Olivaw milczał przez chwilę.

\- W takim razie nasza współpraca może okazać się dla pana dość trudna.

\- Jak cholera.

\- Nie zwracaj na niego uwagi, chłopcze. On więcej szczeka niż gryzie – wtrącił Anderson, a Gavin bezskutecznie spróbował zamordować go wzrokiem. – Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Chyba będziesz musiał dać nam czas do namysłu. Musimy to obgadać z partnerem.

Gavin zagotował się w bezsilnej złości. Anderson ewidentnie powiedział to tylko ze względu na niego. Dziadyga z jakiegoś powodu próbował mu pójść na rękę, litował się nad nim, jakby Gavin, kurwa, tego potrzebował. Niedoczekanie jego.

\- Sprawa jest dość pilna – odparł Olivaw. – Ale jeśli to konieczne, mogę poczekać na odpowiedź do jutra. Jeśli panowie się zgodzą, przyjadę z dokumentami i podpiszemy umowę.

\- Nie ma potrzeby czekać – burknął Gavin, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich. – Zgadzamy się. Ale to Anderson będzie podpisywał. To on jest starszym partnerem.

Anderson był wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale kiwnął głową.

\- Spoko. Zaraz spiszemy umowę.

\- Cudownie. Bardzo się z tego cieszę, panie Reed – Olivaw uśmiechnął się szeroko i jego zimne oczy zalśniły niczym gwiazdy, i gdy Gavin podniósł na niego wzrok, nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko zapatrzyć się w tę śliczną twarz i zakochać na śmierć. Więc to zrobił.

***

Wkurw Gavina wyparował tak szybko, jak się pojawił, i resztę rozmowy mogli poświęcić komponowaniu umowy (okazało się, że Olivaw miał ją przygotowaną w walizce, ale Gavin i tak wprowadził tyle poprawek, ile podpowiedziała mu wyobraźnia, a Olivaw nie protestował), rozplanowaniu godzin pracy Olivawa (takie same jak ich, z wyjątkiem poniedziałków, które Olivaw spędzał w siedzibie CyberLife), wymienianiu się kontaktami oraz przemeblowaniu biura, by zrobić miejsce na dodatkowe stanowisko. Przemeblowanie ograniczyło się najpierw do przesunięcia stolika z ekspresem do kawy. Biurko Olivawa miało zostać dostarczone z magazynu CyberLife i stanąć pod oknem, naprzeciw wejścia.

\- Nie no, tak nie może być – sprzeciwił się Anderson, stojąc w korytarzyku i patrząc krytycznie na rozkład stanowisk. – Klient zobaczy ciebie pierwszego, a ty tu jesteś tylko asystentem, bez obrazy, synu. Tam powinien siedzieć któryś z nas dwóch. Reed, bierz swoje szpargały, ustąpisz miejsca.

\- W dupę się ugryź, nie będę siedział przy kiblu. Sam bierz swoje duperele.

Anderson przez chwilę kręcił nosem, ale poddał się i to dziwnie ochoczo. We trzech przesunęli jego biurko pod okno – półpusta/półpełna butelka przetaczała się z gulgotem po szufladzie, ale nikt tego nie skomentował – i Gavin pojął swoją pomyłkę: Anderson siedział teraz w pobliżu nie tylko aneksu kiblowo-prysznicowego, ale też ekspresu z kawą. Reed zgrzytnął zębami.

A potem uświadomił sobie, że dzięki temu będzie miał buzię Olivawa dokładnie na wprost. Przez osiem godzin, cztery dni w tygodniu.

Mógł z tym żyć.

Wkrótce potem Olivaw pożegnał się.

\- Zatem do zobaczenia jutro. Muszę przyznać, że jestem bardzo podekscytowany perspektywą naszej współpracy.

\- Tja – odparł Anderson, potrząsając jego ręką. – Obniż oczekiwania, chłopcze. I lepiej przynieś książkę, bo niewiele będziesz miał tu do roboty.

\- Nie spodziewam się większych kłopotów, panie Anderson. Jednak praca detektywa sama w sobie brzmi podniecająco. Panie Reed – Olivaw zwrócił się do Gavina i Gavin znów poczuł dotyk i ucisk tej dużej, silnej dłoni. Szkoda, że zasób bodźców przesyłanych przez protezę do mózgu był dość ograniczony. Czuł nacisk, chłód i fakturę skóry Olivawa, ale żadnego przyjemnego mrowienia w opuszkach palców, które powinno towarzyszyć takiemu kontaktowi.

\- Gavin – rzucił bez namysłu. – Skoro mamy razem pracować, lepiej porzucić formalności.

Olivaw patrzył na niego przez dłuższą chwilę.

\- Gavin – powtórzył w końcu i Gavin zadrżał. Nie było możliwości, żeby Olivaw tego nie wyczuł, bo wciąż ściskał jego dłoń. – Jestem Daniel.

\- Okej – odparł Gavin.

Olivaw uśmiechnął się lekko i wyszedł.

\- Huh – powiedział Anderson, kiedy drzwi za Olivawem zamknęły się.

\- Czego – warknął Gavin, bo Anderson patrzył na niego.

\- Niespodziewany zwrot sytuacji. Nie wiedziałem, że to jest twój typ.

\- Co, bruneci? – Gavin rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie. – Lubię urozmaicenie, okej? Masz jakieś ale?

\- Za kogo ty mnie masz – żachnął się Anderson, a Gavin wspaniałomyślnie nie odpowiedział, że za starego ramola z przedpotopową wizją świata i równie przestarzałymi poglądami. Za bardzo pochłonięty był planowaniem tego, co zrobi po powrocie do domu i która z zabawek dla dorosłych będzie mu w tym towarzyszyć. Może to smukłe, biało-czarne dildo z wytryskiwaczem? Będzie mu przypominało tę dwubarwną kurtkę. A może ten szary wibratorek w kształcie pocisku, w kolorze oczu Olivawa? – Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś, po tym swoim ataku histerii. Zauważyłeś chyba, że on jest… – Anderson przerwał Gavinowe fantazje, wymownie kiwając serdecznym palcem.

\- To tylko pierścionek. Był na prawej dłoni – Gavin wzruszył ramionami. Wibratorek, postanowił ostatecznie. W połączeniu z tamtym filmem na Pornhubie, który niedawno przykuł jego uwagę. Jeden z aktorów też był ładnym, bladoskórym brunetem.

Anderson przez jakiś czas milczał, wpatrując się w niego nic niemówiącym wzrokiem, a potem nagle odchylił się w krześle i wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Okej, mądralo, już nic nie mówię – wyjąkał po chwili, wciąż krztusząc się rechotem. – Jezus, będę miał z wami ubaw.

Gavin zignorował go i wrócił do swoich planów. Była dopiero druga, miał czas je doprecyzować.

Daniel Olivaw… Dziwne nazwisko. Miękkie i delikatne, pozbawione dźwięków, które raniłyby uszy. Kompletnie niepasujące do właściciela z ostrymi zębami i oczami jak lufy pistoletów, choćby ślicznego jak obrazek. Powinno być w nim co najmniej jedno twarde, dźwięczne R. Z braku lepszego zajęcia (doprecyzowywanie planów na wieczór okazało się złym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę obecność Andersona, stopień wyposzczenia Gavina i grubość – cienkość raczej – ścian w kiblu) Gavin zaczął przeglądać kartotekę w poszukiwaniu bardziej pasującego imienia. Nie znalazł żadnego. Będzie musiał przyzwyczaić się do Daniela. Zamknął kartotekę, odblokował komórkę i otworzył grę zręcznościową, zdecydowany do końca dnia pracy pobić osobisty rekord. Nie żeby miał co innego do roboty.

Może nie będzie tak źle. Może żaden z tych… raptoidów nie zacznie sprawiać kłopotów. Ile CyberLife mogło ich wypuścić? Dziesięć sztuk? Pięćdziesiąt? Zresztą, choćby wypuścili ich i sto, wcale nie było pewności, że Gavin będzie miał z nimi w ogóle do czynienia. Agencja miała tylko pomóc w tropieniu i obserwacji, resztą zajmą się eksterminatorzy z CyberLife.

Przecież nie będzie musiał przebywać w towarzystwie androidów, prawda? Ot, okazjonalnie sprawdzą jakiś trop, może nawet szczęście mu dopisze i te całe raptoidy rozpadną się w proszek przy pierwszej próbie buntu, a w najgorszym wypadku rozpierdolą ludzkość w drobny mak i przynajmniej wyjdzie na to, że Gavin miał rację. A przez cały ten czas cudny, wyniosły Daniel Olivaw będzie siedział dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Osiem godzin. Cztery dni w tygodniu.

Będzie okej, pomyślał Gavin, przesuwając palcem po ekranie, by złapać dające energię gwiazdki. Za oknem wciąż szumiał deszcz, ale spomiędzy chmur świeciło ciepłe, niemal wiosenne słońce.

Będzie zajebiście.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raptony to bzdura, oczywiście XD Nazwa wzięta od łacińskiego rapere (= porywać, plądrować, gwałtownie przyciągać, odrywać od czegoś), podobnie jak raptor.
> 
> Nines to Nines, BEZ OBAW.


	3. Hologram pęka w odłamków stos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział dedykowany @catushhha :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wiem, mówiłam, że bardzo-bardzo straumatyzuję Gavina, ale nie wiem, czy wyszło mi bardzo-bardzo, czy tylko bardzo... W każdym razie starałam się XD

W środę Gavin obudził się w tak doskonałym humorze, że prawie natychmiast ogarnęły go wątpliwości, czy poprzedni dzień na pewno miał miejsce. Jeden nerwowy rzut oka na nocny stolik upewnił go jednak, że tak, wczoraj faktycznie poznał najpiękniejszego mężczyznę świata, który nie tylko nie znienawidził go od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale nawet się do niego uśmiechnął – kilkakrotnie. Gavin sięgnął po leżącą na stoliku wizytówkę i przez dobrych dziesięć minut wpatrywał się w proste, czarne litery na lśniącym, białym tle. Wizytówka była minimalistycznie estetyczna i nic więcej, żadnych ozdobników, żadnych wymyślnych czcionek, zwykły laminowany prostokącik, nazwisko, telefon – 313-248-317-86 – i małe, jasnobłękitne logo CyberLife. Gdyby go o to poproszono, Gavin bez trudu mógłby odtworzyć ją z pamięci, zwłaszcza po wczorajszym wieczorze. Poczuł, że jego uszy płoną z zażenowania, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak w jakimś prawie pijackim amoku tarzał się po łóżku wstrząsany pracą szarego wibratorka, jedną ręką szarpiąc boleśnie fiuta, a w drugiej trzymając wspomnianą wizytówkę. Przypomniał sobie, jak nawet w najbardziej nieprzytomnej chwili nie potrafił się przekonać do wypowiedzenia tego niepasującego imienia, musiał więc ograniczyć się do wydawania nieartykułowanych, bardzo poniżających dźwięków, na które zamknięta w drugim pokoju Psikuta zareagowała piskliwym szczekaniem. Nawet ta drobna przeszkoda nie popsuła mu jednak sesji i Gavin po raz pierwszy od dwóch lat zasnął w pełni zrelaksowany i usatysfakcjonowany. Szczęśliwy nawet.

Kiedy otworzył oczy, wyspany i głodny, była dopiero ósma. Zwykle, kiedy zdarzało mu się obudzić tak wcześnie, znajdował zagubioną gdzieś podczas nocnego rzucania się najwygodniejszą pozycję i drzemał do ostatniej chwili, która nie groziła jeszcze absolutnie niewybaczalnym spóźnieniem do pracy. Teraz jednak podniósł się raźnie i nawet z ochotą, idiotycznie wręcz podekscytowany perspektywą zobaczenia Oli… Daniela.

Po śniadaniu ogolił się nieco staranniej niż zwykle, ale zostawił lekki, niebieskawy cień na szczęce, który, jego zdaniem, dodawał mu męskiego, zawadiackiego uroku. Przekopał szafę w poszukiwaniu ciuchów, które odwróciłyby uwagę od jego zmarnowanej twarzy, przyciągnęły ją natomiast do tych części ciała, z których był umiarkowanie zadowolony. Oznaczało to wciśnięcie się w dżinsy, które ostatni raz miał na sobie jeszcze w czasach pracy w policji. Wciągnął je na leżąco, sapiąc i unosząc biodra, by jak najbardziej spłaszczyć brzuch, a potem leżał przez kilka chwil, by złapać oddech. Wstał ostrożnie. Okej, guzik wytrzymał. Jeśli nie będzie robił zbyt głębokich wdechów, powinno mu być mniej więcej wygodnie. Pasek też zrobił swoje. Biała, najmniej wygnieciona koszula i niedbale zawiązany wokół rozpiętego kołnierzyka krawat dopełniły atrakcyjnie niedbałego wyglądu. Gavin obejrzał się krytycznie w lustrze, z dokładnym uwzględnieniem tyłów, wyszczerzył się do swojego odbicia i pokazał mu uniesiony kciuk. Zarzucił skórzaną kurtkę na ramię, uniósł brew, rzucił sobie standardowe „bierz go, tygrysku” i po raz pierwszy od miesięcy wyszedł do pracy wystarczająco wcześnie, by zdążyć przed otwarciem.

Deszcz padał równie rzęsiście jak poprzedniego dnia – i poprzedniego, i poprzedniego, i milion poprzednich dni wcześniej – ale tym razem Gavin przechytrzył go i wziął ze sobą parasol, więc jego starannie wzburzone w artystycznym nieładzie włosy nie ucierpiały, a wtarty w nie żel pozostał tam, gdzie czterdzieści minut wcześniej wmasowały go palce.

Oli… Daniel już czekał pod drzwiami, skryty pod białym parasolem o dziwacznym, postrzępionym kształcie. Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego, Gavin uznałby, że parasol został połamany na wietrze, ale podejrzewał, że w tym przypadku winę ponosił raczej ekstrawagancki projektant, zwłaszcza że wiatru nie było i deszcz siekł w niemal prostopadłych strugach.

\- Będziemy musieli dorobić ci klucze – odezwał się w ramach powitania. – Sorry. Zwykle przychodzimy później niż powinniśmy. Mały ruch, więc – wzruszył ramionami. Otworzył drzwi i wpisał kod wyłączający alarm, wszystko to pochylając się niżej niż było trzeba. Mógłby przysiąc, że czuł na siedzeniu wzrok Daniela. Uśmiechnął się ukradkiem. – Mówiłeś, że przyjedziesz z biurkiem?

\- Panowie czekają w samochodzie – odparł Daniel. – Nie chcieliśmy blokować przejazdu. Dam im znać, że mogą już wnieść meble.

Gavin zostawił go w korytarzu, wydającego przez telefon dyspozycje tragarzom, i popędził do kibla, do lustra. Odetchnął z ulgą – wciąż wyglądał dobrze. Lepiej niż dobrze. Tygrysek był gotów do łowów. Wycelował w swoje odbicie z obu palców wskazujących i wrócił do biura.

Daniel nadal stał na zewnątrz, czekając na swoje meble. Znów miał na sobie tę skórzaną kurtkę, tym razem zasuniętą pod sam podbródek. Wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Tak perfekcyjnie, że nawet deszcz zdawał się rozstępować nad jego powyginaną parasolką i otaczać go malowniczym, kryształowym kokonem. Gavin niemal rozpłaszczył nos o szybę. Wycofał się dopiero, gdy pod agencję podjechała mała ciężarówka z gigantycznym logo CyberLife. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o dyskrecję. Choć z drugiej strony, może sąsiedzi pomyślą, że mała i nic nieznacząca agencja detektywistyczna postanowiła zainwestować w wizerunek i strzeliła sobie wyposażenie z wyższej półki.

Daniel wszedł do środka i wcisnął przycisk na rączce parasola – czasza zwinęła się płynnie, ciasno i bezszelestnie niczym skrzydła białego nietoperza. Przytrzymał drzwi tragarzom; dwóm mężczyznom towarzyszył czteronożny transporter przypominający płaskiego żółwia o pająkowatych odnóżach; Gavin cofnął się z obrzydzeniem, gdy człapiący robot musnął go rozkolebanym grzbietem, na którym spoczywała niska piramidka mebli – i wkrótce naprzeciwko stanowiska Gavina stało potężne, pretensjonalne biurko o blacie obciągniętym straszliwie niepraktyczną białą skórką i wyposażonym we wbudowany weń płaski monitor, który na noc można było ukryć, oraz równie zmyślnie porozmieszczane ekrany dotykowe i szufladki na różne różności.

\- Mam tu dostęp do bazy informatycznej CyberLife – wyjaśnił Daniel, wskazując jeden z ekranów, które zdążył już popodłączać do zasilania i uruchomić. – Jak również bezpośredni kontakt z dyrektor Stern, gdyby była potrzebna jej pomoc.

Gavin zagwizdał. Przeciągnął dłonią po blacie, zerkając przy tym na kurtkę Daniela, przewieszoną teraz przez oparcie obitego skórą – dla odmiany czarną – fotela obrotowego. Ten sam materiał. Gavin pogłaskał biurko nieco czulej.

Daniel położył na blacie plastikową plakietkę z nazwiskiem. Wydrukowane było tą samą czcionką, co na jego wizytówce i wyglądało równie niewłaściwie jak tam. Gavin pokręcił głową. Co się z nim działo? Nazwisko jak nazwisko. Człowiek sam go sobie nie wybiera.

\- No więc – zaczął, odrywając w końcu dłoń od biurka. – Masz już jakiś cynk? O tych swoich… raptoidach?

Siedzący w fotelu Daniel podniósł na niego wzrok znad jednego z ekranów, na którym przewijał się jakiś cyfrowy, matriksowy kod.

\- Nie. Pomyślałem, że przejrzę najnowsze statystyki policyjne. Być może odkryję coś, co ma związek z moją misją.

Gavin wybałuszył oczy.

\- Masz dostęp do policyjnej bazy?! Nawet ja go już, kur...czę, nie mam, a tam pracowałem!

\- Oczywiście. Jak inaczej miałbym wykryć potencjalnie kryminalną działalność androidów?

\- A to nie jest przypadkiem nielegalne? – Pytanie było retoryczne. Obaj wiedzieli, że odpowiedź jest twierdząca.

\- Nie, jeśli nikt poza nami się o tym nie dowie – Daniel uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do niego. Gavin poróżowiał i odwrócił wzrok.

Psiakrew, dla tego uśmiechu był gotów wkroczyć na kryminalną ścieżkę. Wpadł po uszy, jak pieprzona śliwka w równie pieprzony kompot.

Zanim Anderson raczył łaskawie objawić się w pracy, Daniel miał gotową listę przypadków, którym chciał się przyjrzeć, a Gavin chował pod biurkiem lekką erekcję, którą widok Andersona na szczęście pomógł zwalczyć. Gavin czasami nie mógł uwierzyć, że Hank kiedyś wydawał mu się atrakcyjny. Oczywiście było to dawno, dawno temu, gdy Gavin dopiero co opuścił akademię i zaczynał policyjną karierę, a Anderson miał już na koncie kilka sukcesów, które uczyniły z niego gwiazdę na komisariacie i miały niedługo zostać uwieńczone awansem na najmłodszego porucznika w historii policji Detroit. Wtedy jeszcze trudno było oprzeć się jego charyzmie, masywnej, muskularnej sylwetce i temu olśniewającemu uśmiechowi, który ujawniał dość uroczą szparę między siekaczami. Dla dwudziestoparoletniego Gavina Hank Anderson był bohaterem, autorytetem i przyczyną kilku całkiem niezłych sesji masturbacyjnych.

Wszystko to już jednak należało do zamierzchłej przeszłości.

\- Proszę, jaka pracowita młodzież – skomentował Anderson, siadając z westchnieniem w fotelu, który zgrzytnął ostrzegawczo pod jego ciężarem. Zaczął wachlować się jakimiś papierami, jakby kilkuminutowy spacer od samochodu do agencji okazał się ponad jego siły. Gavin przyglądał się temu z niesmakiem, pamiętając, jak wspólnie ścigali kiedyś uciekających po dachach handlarzy narkotyków. Anderson skakał wówczas rączo niczym łania, aż połamane dachówki pryskały mu spod butów. – Już od jutrzenki zapieprzają w robocie aż miło. Serce rośnie. Coś nowego?

Gavin, który od samego rana nawet nie otworzył poczty, pokręcił głową.

\- Kilka potencjalnych przypadków – odparł Daniel. – Nic pewnego ani wartego natychmiastowej reakcji. Zaznaczyłem na planie domy, do których w ostatnim czasie zakupiono androida raptonowego. Chciałbym w miarę możliwości spatrolować te okolice, na wszelki wypadek.

\- Droga wolna, chłopcze. Możesz wziąć ze sobą Reeda, on uwielbia patrole.

\- Całuj mnie w dupę – odparł słodko Gavin. Patrole i nasiadówki były koszmarem, który wlókł się za nim od czasów policyjnych. I mimo że perspektywa spędzenia kilku godzin w samochodzie sam na sam z Danielem była pociągająca, zdrowy rozsądek – bynajmniej nie trema – wyjątkowo zwyciężył. Gavin nie sądził, żeby mógł usiedzieć w towarzystwie kogoś tak oszałamiającego i nie popełnić głupstwa, które popsułoby ich relacje na dobre. Na przykład zacząć się ślinić albo paplać o swoim nieszczęśliwym dzieciństwie, albo nieatrakcyjnie przeżuwać burgera, którego prędzej czy później musiałby sobie kupić, bo na patrolach zawsze był głodny jak wilk.

Daniel spojrzał na niego.

\- A może jednak? Na pewno wiesz więcej o patrolowaniu niż ja. Moje doświadczenie sprowadza się głównie do pracy za biurkiem.

Gavin pokraśniał.

\- Może, może kiedy indziej. Mam dużo pracy.

Daniel jedynie uniósł brew i nie skomentował, najwidoczniej rozumiejąc, że skoro już ktoś ucieka się do tak bezczelnego łgarstwa, nie należy drążyć sprawy. Wiedział przecież, że przez cały ranek Gavin nie włączył nawet terminala. Ba, wiedział też pewnie, że na komórce Gavina było teraz pięć zdjęć jego nóg – jedyne, co zdołała uchwycić kamera trzymanego pod biurkiem telefonu, choćby nie wiadomo jak nisko Gavin zjeżdżał w krześle. Wolał nie ryzykować cykania fotek znad biurka, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Daniel był normalnie zbyt śliczny, żeby go nie cykać.

Ciekawe, czy na stronie CyberLife znalazłoby się jego zdjęcie.

Ciekawe, czy CyberLife drukowało kalendarze charytatywne ze swoimi najseksowniejszymi pracownikami.

Ciekawe, czy…

\- Następnym razem zatem. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo odpowiadałoby mi towarzystwo, zwłaszcza wyposażone w samochód. Na motorze trudno chronić się przed tym waszym deszczem – Olivaw wypowiedział te słowa tak obojętnym głosem, jak gdyby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że właśnie zadał Gavinowemu libido ostateczny wykop w różowe przestworza.

Motor. Daniel jeździł na motorze.

Gavin bez słowa wstał i udał się do kibla, gdzie spędził kilka minut, ochlapując płonącą twarz lodowatą wodą. Najchętniej przycisnąłby też coś zimnego do krocza, ale wolał nie wracać z wielką, mokrą plamą na spodniach. Na szczęście wspomnienie spoconej twarzy Andersona podziałało równie skutecznie.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, Daniel i Hank rozmawiali o psach. Anderson był tak rozpromieniony, jakby ktoś pochwalił jego wyczucie stylu. Jeśli Olivaw szukał sposobu, żeby zjednać sobie starego, to właśnie go znalazł: Anderson miał fioła na punkcie swojego kudłatego bydlaka.

\- …no i stąd Sumo. Hej, Reed, nie uwierzysz. Nasz nowy kolega wydedukował, że mam psa, bo zauważył psie włosy na moich spodniach!

\- Niewiarygodne – mruknął Gavin. Spodnie Andersona zawsze oblepione były ryżymi kłakami jego bernardyna, jakby Hank się w nich tarzał. Trzeba byłoby być ślepym, żeby ich nie zauważyć.

\- Nie chciałem pana urazić, panie Anderson – powiedział Daniel. – Po prostu lubię psy i chciałem…

\- Kiedyś pracowałem w policji – wtrącił natychmiast Gavin, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. O Boże, dlaczego w ogóle się odzywał. W jego głowie żart brzmiał zabawnie, ale wypowiedziany na głos…

Daniel zamrugał i uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- Tak, wiem.

Gavin zmartwiał, ale brnął dalej.

– No wiesz… Policja… psy… tak nas nazywają… – Czuł, że na jego twarz wypełza brzydki rumieniec, tym gorętszy, że uprzejmy uśmiech Daniela stawał się coraz szerszy i jakby drapieżniejszy. – To znaczy…

\- Bez obaw, panie Reed, zrozumiałem, co miał pan na myśli.

Teraz nawet uszy Gavina płonęły, zwłaszcza że Anderson przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, jakby oglądał ekranizację jednego ze swoich tanich romansideł. Przesuwał roziskrzonym wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego, a w końcu odezwał się z przebiegłą miną:

\- Gavin też ma psa – po czym mrugnął do Reeda porozumiewawczo.

\- O? – Daniel spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem, więc Gavin nie mógł nawet wściec się na partnera za tak nachalnie oczywistą próbę swatów. Stary chyba wyobrażał sobie, że właśnie reżyseruje autorską komedię romantyczną. – Jakiej rasy?

\- Och, um – myślał gorączkowo. Musiał przebić Sumo, po prostu musiał. – Dużego. Tak. Duży, niebezpieczny pies. Krwiożerczy. Ale zrobiłby dla mnie wszystko. Jest dobrze wytresowany.

Anderson parsknął ukradkiem. Kurwa, Gavin zapomniał, że Hank znał Psikutę i jej historię jeszcze z czasów policyjnych i że Reed nawet teraz często przyprowadzał ją do biura, kiedy czekała go praca przez całą noc i nie miał z kim jej zostawić. Gavin zmroził Hanka wzrokiem, a ten odpowiedział gestem sznurowania ust. Sukinsyn jebany.

\- Takie psy lubię szczególnie – odparł Daniel, nie spuszczając z niego oczu. – Oddane. Posłuszne swojemu panu. Muszę się jednak przyznać, że osobiście wolę małe pieski. Mam słabość do niewielkich istot. Na twoim rękawie też zauważyłem sierść. Bardzo krótką. Chyba nie twojego psa. Któryś z twoich znajomych ma może ratlerka?

Anderson zarechotał i klepnął się w kolano.

\- Rozgryzłeś go, dzieciaku! Jaki pan, taki pies, a obaj szczurowaci. Marnujesz się w tej wylęgarni androidów, masz niezłe oko. Powinniśmy zatrudnić cię na stałe.

\- Może poczekajmy z tak drastycznymi decyzjami. To dopiero mój pierwszy dzień.

\- I już pierwszego dnia udało ci się sprawić, że Gavin nie zdążył jeszcze zasmrodzić całego pomieszczenia papierosami. Jak dla mnie to z miejsca masz nie tylko posadę, ale i podwyżkę.

Gavin, wciąż lekko oszołomiony bezbłędną dedukcją Daniela i jego co najmniej dwuznacznymi uwagami, już otworzył usta, by się odszczeknąć, ale Olivaw go ubiegł.

\- Myślę, że przejadę się teraz po tych domach. Nie będę panom przeszkadzał, macie przecież dużo własnej roboty. Jeśli będę potrzebował pomocy, odezwę się.

Po jego wyjściu Gavin natychmiast wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i z lubością wciągnął dym w płuca. Anderson łypnął na niego z niechęcią i uchylił okno. Przyjazna atmosfera ulotniła się wraz z odejściem Daniela.

\- No i co o nim myślisz?

\- Znaczy? – Dwie smużki dymu przecisnęły się przez jego nozdrza, drażniąc włoski.

\- Znaczy, zauważyłeś w nim coś dziwnego?

\- Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – mruknął Gavin.

Anderson wstał i podszedł do biurka Daniela. Monitor komputera był schowany w blacie, a pozostałe ekrany wygaszone. Anderson popukał w jeden z nich.

\- Jak z filmów szpiegowskich. Cholerny James Bond.

Gavin uniósł brew. Wydawało mu się, że Daniel przypadł Andersonowi do gustu. Choć z drugiej strony Anderson miał równie mało powodów, by ufać CyberLife, co on.

\- Myślisz, że jest tam jakaś pluskwa?

\- Nie bardzo wiem, po jaką cholerę mieliby ją tutaj instalować – Hank podrapał się po podbródku i wrócił do własnego biurka. – Ale nie podoba mi się to wszystko. Olivaw mówił ci coś konkretnego na temat tych lokacji, które chciał obejrzeć?

\- Nie.

\- Hm. Miej na niego oko.

\- Nie ma problema – Gavin mrugnął porozumiewawczo obojgiem oczu. Hank westchnął ciężko.

\- Mówię serio, Reed. Nie chciałbym burzyć twoich fantazji, ale lepiej uważaj.

\- Pilnuj własnego nochala, Anderson.

Hank podniósł obie dłonie w geście poddania i w końcu zajął się swoimi sprawami, a Gavin jeszcze raz zaczął przeglądać zdjęcia nóg Olivawa.

***

Jeżeli było coś, czego Gavin nieprzerwanie żałował po odejściu z policji, było to ograniczenie kontaktów z Tiną Chen. We dwoje stanowili zgraną ekipę, mimo że formalnie Tina była sparowana z Chrisem Millerem, a Gavin zawsze pracował samotnie, nikt bowiem – poza Tiną właśnie – nie potrafił dostosować się do jego tempa pracy i przyzwyczaić do ciętego języka. Ale kiedy jedno prosiło drugie o pomoc w rozpracowywanej przez siebie sprawie, podwójny wysiłek zawsze przynosił błyskawiczne i satysfakcjonujące owoce. Pozostawało nierozwiązaną tajemnicą, dlaczego w takim razie Fowler nie zdecydował się spartnerować ich ze sobą, choć odpowiedzią mogły być głośne i wulgarne sprzeczki, jakie Gavin i Chen zaczynali toczyć, gdy zbyt długo przebywali w swoim towarzystwie. Być może Fowler obawiał się, że gdyby przyszło im spędzić kilka godzin w jednym samochodzie podczas obserwacji, jedno z nich nie wróciłoby żywe. W każdym razie przymykał oko, kiedy Chen olewała Millera i zagłębiała się w teczkę z szuflady Reeda.

Ilekroć w życiu Chen zachodziły istotne zmiany, Gavin był pierwszym, który się o nich dowiadywał, i vice versa – chociaż w tym drugim przypadku Chen była nie tylko pierwszą, ale i zwykle jedyną osobą. To Chen pierwsza zbluzgała go po tym, jak zapowiedział, że zamierza rzucić policję w cholerę. Drugi był Fowler, ale jego zdanie Gavin miał głęboko w dupie. Przez jakiś czas Tina była na niego śmiertelnie obrażona, ale nie trwało to długo i nawet teraz wciąż zwracali się do siebie w trudnych sprawach, mimo że w większości przypadków sprawy Tiny nie były przeznaczone dla cywilnych oczu.

Jak by nie było, Gavin nie mógł się doczekać, by pochwalić się przyjaciółce bardzo prawdopodobną szansą na atrakcyjny podryw. Daniel praktycznie z nim flirtował; każdego kolejnego dnia było to coraz bardziej… może nie oczywiste, ale bardziej wyczuwalne, bardziej niemożliwe do uznania za coś innego. Kurwa, może i Gavin po prostu robił sobie nadzieje, ale nigdy przedtem nie rozmawiało mu się tak dobrze z drugą osobą i niech go diabli, jeśli nie zamierzał pójść za ciosem. Hamował się jednak z telefonem, by nie zapeszyć.

Odczekał całe pięć dni. Szóstego dnia ich znajomości Daniel podszedł do jego biurka, by przyjrzeć się papierom, które Gavin segregował według upierdliwości klienta – najbardziej upierdliwi lądowali na szarym końcu – i nachylił się tak nisko, że musnął policzkiem włosy Reeda. I nie odskoczył natychmiast z zażenowaniem, tylko postał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, wystarczającą, by zaczerwieniony po uszy Gavin zaczął się jąkać. Dopiero wtedy Daniel wyprostował się z uśmiechem.

Jasna cholera. Jeśli tempo i temperatura ich relacji utrzymają się, Gavin mógł się założyć, że pod koniec tygodnia czyjś fiut będzie w czyichś ustach. No, może założyć to za dużo powiedziane, raczej: mieć nieśmiałą nadzieję. Nie dbał za bardzo o konkretną konfigurację, byle tylko składnikiem _x_ fiuto-ustnego równania był on, a składnikiem _y_ Daniel.

Tego dnia Gavin wyszedł z pracy wcześniej i wykręcił numer Chen. Tina odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.

\- Miałam do ciebie dzwonić – wysyczała półgłosem. – Stary, ale jaja.

Gavin zirytował się nieco. Nie po to telefonował, żeby wysłuchiwać ploteczek z byłego miejsca pracy. Chciał się, kurwa, pochwalić, że wciąż jest popularny na seksualnym rynku. Potencjalnie.

\- Mamy blaszaka w ekipie – syknęła tymczasem Tina. Jej głos był mocno stłumiony, jakby ukrywała się w jakimś ciasnym, odosobnionym miejscu. – Istny kosmos, nie połapałbyś się, że to robot. Do dzisiaj myślałam, że to zwykły kot, bo taki, wiesz, przymilny i ulizany, zawsze pod krawacikiem, grzeczniutki, pomocny. A dzisiaj Fowler zbiera nas wszystkich i mówi, słuchajcie, nowe wytyczne z ministerstwa, udogodnienia dla pracowników, testowanie technologii, dziękuję państwu za udział w teście, bum, kolega Connor to android, przyjmijcie go jak brata.

\- Bez jaj – zdumiał się Gavin.

\- No właśnie mówię ci, że jaja jak berety! Dotykałam go, znaczy wiesz, pozwolił mi się dotknąć, znaczy wiesz, rękę dotknęłam, i w życiu byś się nie skapnął! Normalnie aż ciarki przechodzą, miałeś rację, Reed, zaczyna się, zaraz pewnie zwalą nam na komisariat cały kontener robotów. Że też Fowler się na to zgodził, no niby dostał przykaz z góry, ale że też nawet pary z gęby nie puścił, że przydzielają nam testowego androida! Kurwa, a taki był milusi, ten Connor znaczy, kawusię mi nawet parę razy przyniósł, no szkoda, bo nawet miałam myśl, żeby was spiknąć, bo to taki ładny chłopczyk w twoim guście, a tu bam, robot. A co u ciebie? – Przemowa Tiny urwała się nagle i całkowicie, Reed nie słyszał nawet jej oddechu. Typowa Chen.

Przez chwilę rozważał wypytanie jej o policyjnego androida, ale ostatecznie uznał, że pieprzyć to. Jego życie towarzyskie było ważniejsze.

\- A, po staremu – wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę szlugów.

\- W dupę sobie wsadź „po staremu”, znam cię, Reed. Zadzwoniłeś, czyli chciałeś się czymś pochwalić. Jednorazówka czy na stałe?

Gavin zaklął w duchu. Zdążył już zapomnieć, że Chen była cholernie domyślnym śledczym. I że znała go jak zły szeląg.

\- Um, tak właściwie to dopiero…

\- Aww, Gavin, dopiero się poznaliście? Rozmawiacie już czy to wciąż etap patrzenia sobie z daleka w oczy?

\- Pierdol się, Chen!

Tina parsknęła głośno i chyba natychmiast zakryła usta, bo nastąpiła seria pufnięć przez nos, jakby Chen nie mogła powstrzymać śmiechu, a bardzo nie chciała, żeby ktoś ją usłyszał.

\- Jezu, Gavin, jesteś słodki jak chuj. No to mów. On czy ona?

\- On – burknął Gavin.

\- No już, już, nie obrażaj się. Gadaj. Czekaj, a może wolisz się spotkać po pracy? Bo ja w zasadzie powinnam wracać do biurka. Za długo już siedzę w kiblu. Connor pewnie zaraz przyjdzie wypytywać, czy wszystko w porządku. Strasznie troskliwy miś z niego, zwłaszcza z tym światełkiem.

\- Dobra – zgodził się Gavin. – Dzisiaj?

\- Nie, dzisiaj mamy akcję. Następny piątek? A może masz już plany?

\- Może być piątek.

\- A – Tina znów zachichotała. – Czyli nawet jeszcze się nie umawiacie. No to do przyszłego, Reed, trzymam kciuki za zaliczenie. Zrób mu ukradkiem zdjęcie, żebyś miał mi co pokazać.

Gavin odłożył komórkę, mamrocząc pod nosem. Psiakrew, ta rozmowa wcale nie potoczyła się tak, jak chciał. I do tego android na komisariacie. Nieodróżnialny od człowieka. A może Chen przesadzała? Może tylko ona się nie zorientowała? Nie, niemożliwe. Jeśli ktoś miałby wywęszyć androidzkiego klona, to właśnie Chen. Tylko że… Jak, kurwa, można nie odróżnić androida od człowieka?!

Jeśli nawet Chen dała się nabrać, to te całe raptoidy musiały rzeczywiście dobrze się kamuflować. I najwyraźniej rozpoczęły już inwigilację.

Gavin będzie musiał być czujny jak pieprzona mangusta w gnieździe kobry.

***

Jasna kurwa z chujem tańcująca, rezydencja Manfreda była _baśniowa_.

Mimo że w ciągu niemal dwudziestu lat życia w Detroit ciekawość i praca ciągały Gavina od najmroczniejszych zaułków w centrum miasta po luksusowe wille na jego obrzeżach, dzielnica artystów do tej pory umknęła jego uwadze. Teraz widok strzelistych, neogotyckich wieżyczek tworzących położony w zaciszu pośród różnokształtnych i różnobarwnych drzewek i krzewów dom malarza zaparł mu dech w piersiach. Nawet strugi szarego deszczu nie były w stanie zabić uroku posiadłości, choć praktycznie każdy inny dom zbudowany w takim stylu wyglądałby w deszczu niczym dekoracja do klasycznego horroru.

Dom Carla Manfreda wyglądał jak pieprzony pałac z piernika.

\- Ja pierdolę – Gavin gwizdnął z podziwem i zazdrością. – Trzeba było zostać artystą.

\- Do tego trzeba mieć talent – zauważył Daniel, bacznym wzrokiem wodząc po oknach.

\- Kto mówi, że nie mam?

Daniel spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Malujesz?

Gavin mrugnął obojgiem oczu.

\- Nie ujawniam wszystkiego na pierwszej randce. – Jasna cholera, naprawdę to powiedział? Miał ochotę strzelić sobie w pysk. Z drugiej strony, miał przecież zamiar iść za ciosem.

Ale Olivaw uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Przystojny i utalentowany. Mam szczęście.

I ruszył po ścieżce prowadzącej do rezydencji, zostawiając Gavina z rozdziawioną mordą i motylkami w brzuchu. Dobrą minutę zabrało, zanim motylki zastopowały na tyle, by Gavin mógł pójść za nim i nie zwymiotować po drodze. Przy jego szczęściu rzygowiny nie utworzyłyby olśniewająco awangardowej wersji malowidła z Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej.

Do Daniela dołączył w chwili, gdy drzwi – wrota właściwie – otworzyły się, ukazując rozczarowująco zapyziałego młodego mężczyznę w brudnej czapce, który powlókł po nich ospałym i lepkim spojrzeniem.

\- Gliny?

\- Jestem z CyberLife – odparł Daniel, ubiegając kąśliwą uwagę Gavina. Zdążył już zauważyć, że Gavin zawsze miał jakąś na podorędziu. – Chciałem porozmawiać z panem Manfredem o jego androidzie. Standardowa procedura, chcemy upewnić się, że maszyna działa poprawnie.

\- E – mruknął mężczyzna, ale usunął się z drogi. Kiedy Gavin go mijał, wyczuł bijący od niego słaby, słodko-zgniły zapach zioła. Pięknie, kurwa. Artystyczne życie, kurwa. Bohema, kurwa. Miał nadzieję, że nie trafili z Danielem na jakiś rodzaj wyuzdanej, pseudorzymskiej orgii dla kreatywnej śmietanki miasta Detroit.

Carl Manfred był jednym z ludzi, którzy zafundowali sobie androida najnowszej generacji. Daniel nie chciał powiedzieć, co przyciągnęło jego uwagę akurat do słynnego malarza, ale uparł się, żeby tu przyjechać. Z tego, co Gavin wiedział, policja nigdy nie otrzymała żadnego wezwania do tej okolicy, nie mogło więc być mowy o tym, że Daniel znalazł jakąś wzmiankę w policyjnej bazie, jak w przypadku androidów, które sprawdzał w poprzednich dniach. Może to samo CyberLife dostało jakiś cynk?

Kiedy Daniel spytał, czy chciałby mu towarzyszyć – robił to za każdym razem, gdy udawał się na „patrol” – Gavin miał szczery zamiar być silny i jak zwykle powiedzieć „nie”. Frustracja seksualna sprawiała, że praktycznie chodził po ścianach i bywały dni, kiedy bliskość Daniela nie pozwalała mu się skupić.

Ale po chwili namysłu – i wcale nie dlatego, że zapach wody po goleniu Olivawa kompletnie zburzył jego zdolność myślenia – zgodził się. Na szczęście Daniel sam zaproponował, by pojechali samochodem Reeda. Dlaczego zresztą miałby, kurwa, proponować podwózkę swoim motorem?! Gavin naprawdę musiał popracować nad rozróżnianiem rzeczywistości od fantazji erotycznych. W ostatnich dniach sprawiało mu to ogromny kłopot.

Śmierdząca Czapeczka zamknął drzwi i zostawił ich samych w przestronnym holu.

\- No i co teraz? – spytał Gavin Daniela, który odprowadzał Czapeczkę dość nieprzychylnym wzrokiem.

\- Poszukajmy Manfreda.

\- To nie był on?

\- Zdaje się, że to jego syn. Leo. Nie sądziłem, że mieszka z ojcem.

\- Wygląda mi na takiego, co wraca do rodzinnego gniazdka, jak zabraknie mu kasy na szkarłat – Gavin postukał palcem w nos. – Naoglądałem się takich podczas akcji.

\- Tak, też to wyczułem – Daniel skrzywił się nieco.

\- Hej, dobra z nas para. Zamawiam sobie rolę złego policjanta – wyszczerzył się Gavin, klepiąc Daniela w ramię. Potem klepnął raz jeszcze, żeby się upewnić, że za pierwszym razem zmysły go nie oszukały i że biceps Olivawa faktycznie był tak twardy, jak mu się wydawało.

Matko kochana.

Kiedy się otrząsnął, Daniel znikał już w drzwiach na lewo od schodów prowadzących na wyższe piętro. Gavin pośpieszył za nim. Daniel zdawał się wiedzieć, dokąd zmierza, nie zatrzymał się bowiem, by podziwiać gigantyczną żyrafę – _żyrafę_ , kurwa – stojącą w kącie dużego, zapchanego biblioteczkami i artystycznymi bibelotami pokoju, ale pewnym krokiem zmierzał ku przymkniętym drzwiom w jego głębi. Dopiero, kiedy się do nich zbliżył, Gavin usłyszał dobiegające zza nich głosy. Na jego szczęście nie przypominały orgii.

\- …więcej czerwonego?

\- Musisz dać mi jakiś konkret, Markus. W jakim sensie więcej czerwonego?

\- Carl, błagam, przecież wiesz, że to nie moja działka. Po prostu… na obrazie nie ma czerwieni. Co mam ci jeszcze powiedzieć?

Daniel zapukał i głosy umilkły. Po chwili drzwi otworzył przystojny, krótko ostrzyżony mężczyzna w obcisłej bluzie odsłaniającej długą szyję i kształtne obojczyki. Znajdowały się akurat na poziomie oczu Gavina, inaczej by nie zauważył. Kurwa, dlaczego wszyscy wokół niego byli pieprzonymi gigantami?! Nie mógł się już doczekać spotkania z Chen. Przynajmniej na nią jedną mógł patrzeć z góry.

\- Tak? – spytał uprzejmie mężczyzna, ale jego wzrok był czujny. Jasne oczy wyglądały porażająco na tle śniadej karnacji, zwłaszcza że jedno z nich było błękitne, a drugie zielone.

\- Daniel Olivaw z CyberLife. Chciałbym zamienić kilka słów z panem Manfredem.

Mężczyzna zerknął przez ramię. W niczym nie przypominał Śmierdzącej Czapeczki – Leo – zresztą fakt, że zwracał się do malarza po imieniu, świadczył, że prawdopodobnie nie był jego synem. Asystent? A może pasierb? Coś więcej? Kogo to w zasadzie obchodziło? Gavin był tu tylko osobą towarzyszącą, nie musiał zastanawiać się nad powiązaniami pomiędzy podejrzanymi. Tfu, gospodarzami.

\- W porządku, Markus. Wpuść go – powiedział drugi głos.

\- Jest ich dwóch – mimo że uwaga dotyczyła Gavina, Markus nie odrywał wzroku od Olivawa.

\- Wpuść obu.

Markus niechętnie zszedł z drogi.

Pomieszczenie, do którego weszli, okazało się pracownią malarską, równie wielką i imponującą jak wszystko inne, co Gavin do tej pory tu zobaczył. W tej chwili rozświetlał ją szereg strategicznie rozmieszczonych lamp i reflektorów, ale w słoneczne dni przez sięgającą sufitu taflę szkła, która tworzyła jedną ze ścian, musiało wpadać wystarczająco dużo światła. Za oszkloną ścianą rozciągał się ogród, teraz szary i mokry od deszczu.

Na ścianie naprzeciw wisiał gigantyczny obraz, częściowo przysłonięty kotarą chroniącą świeżo położoną farbę przed wpływem słońca. Przed obrazem stało wyciągające się w górę metalowe ramię, które teraz składało się powoli niczym scyzoryk o hydraulicznych ścięgnach. Na jego „dłoni” zamontowany był fotel, w którym siedział zasuszony staruszek z paletą w jednej ręce i pędzlem w drugiej. Grzbietem tej drugiej wycierał zieloną farbę z policzka. Udało mu się jedynie rozmazać ją jeszcze bardziej, więc gdy znalazł się na dostępniejszej wysokości, Markus podszedł do niego z wilgotną szmatką. Staruszek niecierpliwie odepchnął jego dłoń, która zaczęła już ścierać farbę, przejął szmatkę i sam zaczął się czyścić.

\- A – powiedział. Jego głos był zaskakująco silny w stosunku do pobrużdżonej twarzy i siwych włosów. Widać było, że pomimo wieku Manfred zachował krzepę i bystrość umysłu. – Pan Olivaw, jak się domyślam. Elijah wspominał, że może pan do mnie zajrzeć.

Daniel skłonił głowę.

\- To tylko rutynowa wizyta, nie ma powodów do obaw.

\- Nie obawiam się – odparł Manfred. Przeniósł wzrok na Gavina, który przypatrywał się obrazowi, nad którym malarz pracował.

Nie znał się na sztuce, nie miał pojęcia, czy obraz był dobry, czy nie, kurwa, nie wiedział nawet, czy był dopiero zaczęty, czy może Manfred dokonywał już ostatnich poprawek. Ale nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Plamy barw z początku wydawały się chaotycznie porozmieszczane, ale po chwili patrzenia zaczynała wyłaniać się z nich twarz, potem następna i następna, aż widz uświadamiał sobie, że z obrazu patrzy na niego cały tłum postaci, rzeka twarzy rozlana na dziesięciu metrach kwadratowych płótna. Pewne, stanowcze pociągnięcia pędzla i odważnie kontrastujące ze sobą kolory wywoływały poczucie niepokoju, ruchu, jakby twarze miały lada moment wylać się na widza. Gavin gapił się jak zahipnotyzowany i niemal słyszał ich wrzaski, ogłuszający jazgot alarmów i klaksonów, łomot padających ścian i łoskot wdzierającej się do budynku wody…

\- Gavin? Wszystko w porządku?

Wzdrygnął się nieco. Prawa ręka pulsowała fantomowym bólem, gdy przeczesywał nerwowo włosy. Schował ją w kieszeni, by ukryć jej drżenie, ignorując pytające spojrzenie Daniela.

\- Ładny obrazek – rzucił. – Co symbolizuje?

Manfred skinął głową w podzięce i oddał Markusowi szmatkę. Jego policzek wciąż był nieco zielonkawy.

\- Zaczynam się obawiać, że symbolizuje moją blokadę artystyczną. Nie mam pojęcia, w jakim kierunku go poprowadzić, a jedyna osoba, która znosi cierpliwie moje towarzystwo, twierdzi, że brak jej kwalifikacji, by mi doradzić.

\- Mam wiele talentów, Carl, ale malarstwo się do nich nie zalicza – westchnął Markus. Łypał na policzek Manfreda, a jego palce niecierpliwie przebierały po szmatce, jakby ich właściciel całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się, by nie zetrzeć resztek farby. Gavin podejrzewał, że Markus należał do tych nadopiekuńczych ludzi, którzy czyszczą swoim dzieciom kąciki ust chusteczką, którą zwilżyli własną śliną. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Markus w końcu cisnął szmatkę na stół, pokonany żelazną wolą staruszka.

\- Niepotrzebny mi malarz, tylko konstruktywna krytyka.

Markus rozłożył ręce.

\- Więcej czerwonego – powiedział. Na jego ustach błąkał się mały uśmieszek. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że podobne wymiany zdań zdarzały się między nim a Manfredem często, zwłaszcza że malarz prychnął i odwrócił głowę, by jeszcze raz spojrzeć na swoje dzieło.

\- Absolutnie nie. A co panowie o tym sądzą? Panie Olivaw? Panie Reed?

Daniel musiał przedstawić go, kiedy Gavin wgapiał się w obraz.

\- Żadnej czerwieni – powiedział szybko. Sama myśl o tym, że morze twarzy – wśród kolorów wykorzystanych w obrazie rzeczywiście brakowało nie tylko czerwieni, ale i jej barw sąsiadujących; wcześniej tego nie zauważył, bo śmiałe zestawienie innych kolorów stwarzało iluzję, że wykorzystano pełną paletę – mogłoby przekształcić się w morze krwi i ognia, ściskała go za gardło. Nawet jeśli nigdy więcej nie miał już ujrzeć tego obrazu, świadomość, że gdzieś tam istnieje płótno ilustrujące jego najgorszy koszmar, byłaby równie koszmarna.

\- A coś bardziej konstruktywnego?

\- Niestety nie mogę pomóc – odparł Daniel. – Podobnie jak panowie, nie zostałem wyposażony w zdolności artystyczne.

\- Malarz to najsamotniejszy zawód świata – mruknął Manfred. – Markus, fotel. Dzisiaj nie jest dobry dzień na poprawki.

Ku zaskoczeniu Gavina, Markus przytoczył ukrywający się do tej pory za szeregiem sztalug wózek inwalidzki i pomógł Manfredowi przesiąść się na niego z dźwigowej konstrukcji. No tak, coś za coś, jak zwykle. Życie pozwoliło malarzowi zachować ostrość umysłu, ale w zamian skazało go na bycie zależnym od drugiej osoby.

\- Przejdźmy do salonu. Napiją się panowie czegoś?

\- Prowadzę – pokręcił głową Gavin.

\- Skoro mój partner nie może, to ja również podziękuję – odparł Daniel. Motylki w brzuchu Gavina zafurkotały na dźwięk tego słowa. _Partner_. Dobra, Reed, teraz nie czas na fantazjowanie.

Salonem był pokój z żyrafą. Kiedy Gavin podążył wzrokiem po szyi zwierzęcia, zorientował się, że jego głowa sięgała ponad sufit, poprzez wykusz w podłodze górnego piętra. Bogacze, Jezusmaria. Ciekawe, kto to wszystko odkurza. Nigdzie do tej pory nie zauważył nawet zwykłej roomby, a co dopiero zaawansowanego technologicznie androida, który podobno opiekował się rezydencją. Może Manfred trzymał go w szafie? W sumie Gavin też by go tam trzymał.

\- Wlej mi trochę brandy, Markus – polecił Manfred.

\- Carl, niedawno brałeś leki.

\- Mamy gości, do diabła, jeśli to nie jest okazją do…

\- Nasi goście nie piją – uciął stanowczo Markus. – Przyniosę herbaty.

Manfred odprowadził go zirytowanym wzrokiem, po czym westchnął zrezygnowany.

\- Co za frajda z bycia artystą, jeśli nie można już żyć jak artysta? Uwierzcie mi, rauty i gale są nie do zniesienia, kiedy trzeba w nich uczestniczyć na trzeźwo. Jedno dobre, że przynajmniej nie zapraszają mnie tak często jak kiedyś. To o co chciał pan wypytać, panie Olivaw?

Daniel oderwał niedowierzający wzrok od żyrafy – ha, więc jednak Pan CyberLife miał jakieś standardy estetyczne; Gavin zaczynał już wątpić w jego dobry gust, biorąc pod uwagę, że pół godziny wcześniej Olivaw nazwał go „przystojnym” – i splótł dłonie na blacie potężnego, dębowego stołu.

\- Czy poza brakiem talentu malarskiego zauważył pan jakieś wady w funkcjonowaniu RK200 lub usterki mechaniczne?

Gavin, który wodził leniwie oczami po artystycznych pierdołach wyeksponowanych w salonie z mocną intencją nieinteresowania się rozmową, zamrugał. Zaraz… Czy Daniel sugerował, że… Nie, Gavin musiał się przesłyszeć, prawda…?

Manfred przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Daniela w milczeniu.

\- Nie licząc antytalentu i zamiłowania do trucia mnie słabiutką herbatą, nie mogę Markusowi niczego zarzucić – odparł w końcu.

…a więc jednak się nie przesłyszał.

\- Moment, czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Markus to…

\- Android raptonowy serii RK, tak – Daniel spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem. – Prezent dla pana Manfreda od pana Kamskiego.

\- Ale… ale…

Zanim Gavin zdążył cokolwiek wydukać, wrócił Markus, niosąc tackę z pękatym, szklanym czajniczkiem, w którym pochlupywał jasnobrązowy płyn. Gavin gapił się na niego z rozdziawionymi ustami. To miał być android?! Przecież… Nie, kurwa, niemożliwe. Daniel musiał robić sobie z niego jaja. Tylko dlaczego stary Manfred też udawał, że…

Markus postawił tackę przed Manfredem i zerknął na Gavina, marszcząc brwi.

\- Coś się stało?

\- Nnnn – Gavin spojrzał w popłochu na Daniela. – Hnnnn?

\- Pan Reed jest pod wrażeniem poziomu, jaki osiągnęła współczesna technika – wyjaśnił Daniel z niewinnym uśmieszkiem. – Prawda, Gavin?

Markus – android??? – skrzywił się nieco na te słowa, a jego błękitne oko na moment przybrało żółtą barwę. Kurwa. Jak androidzki LED. Kurewska kurwa do kurwatu.

\- Muszę wyjść – wybełkotał Gavin. – Przypomniałem sobie… mam ważne… zostawiłem… Idę.

Zerwał się z krzesła i, potykając się o własne stopy, wybiegł z pokoju. W holu potrącił zionącego aromatem szkarłatnego suszu Leo Manfreda, po czym stoczył walkę z drzwiami, które na złość nie chciały się otworzyć na zewnątrz, mimo że wcześniej bez problemu otworzyły się do środka. Wreszcie udało mu się wydostać z domu i stanął w deszczu, zziębnięty, przemoczony, przerażony do szpiku kości i ścigany mamrotanymi przekleństwami młodego Manfreda.

Coś ściskało go za gardło, coś lepkiego i parzącego niczym ulepek zmielonego pieprzu. Panika. Gavin odchylił głowę, zamknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Zimne krople odrętwiały mu twarz, pozbawiały ją czucia. Szum deszczu zlał się w jedno z szumem jego własnej krwi w uszach. Woda i jej nieistniejący zapach wypełniły mu nozdrza. Gavin stał nieruchomo, wyłączając zmysły jeden po drugim.

W pobliżu zamruczał grzmot. Gavin drgnął i otworzył oczy.

Na sąsiedniej, pustej posesji po drugiej stronie ulicy samotny, gigantyczny robot budowniczy ze skorpionokształtnym cielskiem i czterema łapami jak szufle rozkopywał podwórze pod fundamenty przyszłego domu. Jego ramiona zataczały koła niczym wiatrak, ociekając strugami wody, niestrudzenie przerzucając zwały ziemi z miejsca na miejsce, zgodnie z harmonogramem, jaki zaprogramował dla niego właściciel. Na szczycie jego sterczącego do góry „ogona” – dźwigu – gdzieś na wysokości dziesiątego piętra, migało rytmicznie czerwone światełko ostrzegawcze dla nisko latających szybowców i śmigłowców, każda z łap również błyskała lampkami jak pieprzona choinka. Na środku korpusu, nad kabiną, w której mógł zasiąść kierowca, pulsowało okrągłe, żółtawe światełko LED świadczące o tym, że bateria robota zbliżała się już do wyczerpania. Musiał kopać ten swój pierdolony dół i przenosić betonowe bloki co najmniej od rana, podczas gdy ludzcy robotnicy pracowali w jakimś bardziej przyjaznym, suchszym miejscu.

Oby zardzewiał na tym deszczu, parszywiec.

Gavin objął się ramionami i wycofał pod drzewa, by choć trochę ochronić się przed ulewą. Powinien pobiec do samochodu. Miał taki zamiar. Ale nie mógł się ruszyć. Nogi drżały pod nim tak, że obawiał się, iż po prostu wywali się jak długi, kiedy tylko spróbuje się ruszyć. Wyjął papierosa, przez chwilę walczył, by podpalić go na wilgotnym powietrzu, po czym wreszcie z ulgą wciągnął dym głęboko w płuca. Powoli się uspokajał, obserwując pracującego robota. Po chwili nawet przestał życzyć mu rdzy. Ten robot był okej. Wiedział, gdzie jego miejsce. Ba, nie przyszłoby mu nawet do tego blaszanego łba, że mógłby robić coś innego poza kopaniem dołów. Nie udawał, że jest czymś innym. Zwyczajny, posłuszny robot z inteligencją koparki. Poczciwy sprzęt codziennego użytku.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy coś dotknęło jego ramienia.

\- Hej – powiedział ostrożnie Daniel. – W porządku?

Gavin wypuścił dym nosem.

\- Więc to prawda – odezwał się po chwili. – Naprawdę je zbudowaliście. – Rozbrzmiał kolejny grzmot, z podziwu godnym wyczuciem chwili zabarwiając jego słowa apokaliptyczną złowieszczością.

\- Dopiero teraz mi uwierzyłeś?

\- Myślałem, że robisz nas z Andersonem w konia.

\- Po co miałbym to robić?

\- A po co mielibyście tworzyć maszyny nieodróżnialne od człowieka? – Gavin nie odrywał wzroku od kopiącego robota.

\- Technologia zawsze do tego zmierzała, Gavin. Zawsze chcieliście, żeby roboty były podobne do was. Istnieje teoria, że narastająca na skutek rozwoju internetu samotność człowieka sprawiła, że zaczął poszukiwać równych sobie towarzyszy wśród otaczających go roślin i sprzętów domowych. Izolujecie się od innych ludzi, ale wciąż potrzebujecie towarzystwa, więc stwarzacie je z czegokolwiek, co macie pod ręką. Androidy raptonowe pozwalają przekształcić tę iluzję w rzeczywistość. Ty nigdy nie przemawiałeś do swojego komputera jak do żywej istoty, by przekonać go do szybszej pracy?

\- Kopię bydlaka, jeśli mi się stawia.

\- Hmmm – zimne oczy Daniela zmrużyły się lekko. – I to działa?

\- Jeśli nie, kupuję nowy komputer – Gavin cisnął peta na przystrzyżony trawnik i wdeptał go czubkiem buta. – A gdyby próbował mi się odszczeknąć, jak te wasze androidy, oddałbym go od razu na złom.

Spojrzenie Daniela stało się jeszcze twardsze.

\- Musisz pogodzić się z nową rzeczywistością, Gavin. Androidy będą się rozwijać i wkraczać coraz głębiej na twoje terytorium. Ale to wciąż tylko roboty…

\- Nie, TO jest robot! – krzyknął nagle Gavin w desperacji, drżącym palcem wskazując robota drogowego. – Tak powinien wyglądać! Jak pieprzona maszyna! Nie jak… Tamten... Tamto... To nie jest w porządku, rozumiesz? To nie jest normalne!

Daniel zerknął krótko na pracującego robota.

\- Chcesz się napić? – spytał.

\- Nawet, kurwa, nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

***

Gavin pewnie nie powinien był pić tego piątego piwa, ale udzielił sobie samorozgrzeszenia. Zasłużył na nie: i na piwo, i na rozgrzeszenie. Jego życie było pasmem udręk i wszystko, co robił, było tylko i wyłącznie reakcją odwetową skierowaną przeciwko złemu losowi rżnącemu go bez mydła. Piąte piwo było w takiej sytuacji… małym piwem.

Zresztą Daniel sam zaproponował, że Gavin może chlać do woli, bo on będzie prowadził. Gavin skorzystał skwapliwie z oferty i nie żałował, teraz siedział bowiem w towarzystwie dwóch Danielów, trochę rozmazanych i rozwibrowanych, ale za to podwójnie ślicznych. Warto było przeżyć atak paniki u Manfreda, jeśli jego skutkiem był piątkowy wieczór spędzony z kimś, kto nie traktował Gavina jak kawałka gówna, które przylepiło się do buta.

W normalnych okolicznościach pięć piw nie dałoby mu rady. Jego przodkowie pijali tyle przed śniadaniem, nawet ci młodociani. Ale wypite duszkiem, jedno po drugim, spowiły mu mózg przyjemnie miękką mgiełką i zabarwiły wzrok na różowo. Gavin odetchnął głęboko, stłumił beknięcie i odchylił głowę na miękki, skórzany zagłówek sofy. Elektroniczna muzyka płynąca z głośników pubu pulsowała mu pod opuszczonymi powiekami. Kiedy je rozchylił, dwaj Daniele odrywali właśnie wzrok od jego szyi.

\- Lepiej się czujesz? – spytali jednym głosem.

Gavin przez kilka sekund nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego Daniel miałby go o to pytać. W końcu kiwnął jednak głową i siorbnął kolejny łyk piwa.

\- To naprawdę był aż tak wielki szok?

\- A jak, kurwa, myślisz? – Miał szczery zamiar panować nad swoim językiem w obecności Daniela, który wyglądał, jakby nigdy w życiu nie powiedział niczego gorszego niż „dupa”, a może i nawet tego nie. Ale na to też zasłużył. Na bycie beztroskim, zrelaksowanym i wyszczekanym. Zresztą Daniel nie zareagował na przekleństwo.

\- Wydawało mi się, że dość obrazowo opisałem możliwości androidów raptonowych przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu.

\- Nie wierzyłem ci, okej? – Gavin znów przymknął oczy, ale perspektywa patrzenia na dwóch Danielów była zbyt kusząca. – Kto by, do cholery, uwierzył? Możemy o tym nie mówić?

\- Oczywiście – Daniel oparł łokcie na stoliku i pochylił się do przodu. Jego wzrok na chwilę spoczął na prawej dłoni Gavina, ale na szczęście Daniel musiał domyślić się, że wybór tego tematu odebrałby mu kilkanaście punktów. – Od dawna znacie się z Andersonem? Wyczuwam między wami nutkę animozji wyrastającej zwykle na gruncie wspólnie przeżytych trudnych chwil.

\- Wow. Takie duże słowa – parsknął Gavin, choć zrobiło mu się nieco ciepło na myśl, jak cholernie inteligentny musiał być jego... musiał być Olivaw. Na chwilę rozmarzył się, wyobrażając sobie ten niski głos mruczący mu do ucha litanię niezrozumiałych, co najmniej pięciosylabowych wyrazów, i zawiercił się na sofie. _Leżeć, tam w dole_. – Znamy się z policji. Mieliśmy kilka spięć, prywatnych i zawodowych. Zostawiliśmy je za sobą. Z grubsza.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś posłuchać o twojej pracy w policji. To musiało być fascynujące zajęcie.

Gavin zarumienił się.

\- No, jeśli cię to interesuje… Może kiedyś opowiem. Ale nie na trzeźwo.

Daniel pokazał ostre zęby w uśmiechu i ruchem podbródka wskazał niemal pusty kufel piwa.

\- Zamówić ci jeszcze jedno?

Wyrok zapadł: Daniel był perfekcyjnym ideałem. Dużą część wieczoru Gavin spędził w takiej euforii, że niewiele zapamiętał z ich konwersacji. Być może rozmawiali o pracy w policji. Być może o programowaniu androidów. Być może o hodowli norek i szynszyli. Nieistotne. Ważne było to, że w którymś momencie Daniel dał się namówić na drinka i jego blade policzki zaróżowiły się nieco, a starannie uczesane włosy zwichrzyły w jakiś kompletnie magiczny sposób, bo Daniel ani razu ich nie dotknął. Możliwe, że to Gavin trochę je potargał, ot tak bez powodu, tylko dlatego, że Daniel siedział blisko i nie stawiał oporu. Pamiętał za to, że w którejś godzinie jego komórka rozbrzęczała się na całego, ale był zbyt pochłonięty gapieniem się na Daniela, by ją odebrać, a gdy spojrzał w końcu dyskretnie na ekran, ujrzał bardzo agresywnego smsa od Chen, która chciała wiedzieć, gdzie Gavin się, do kurwy nędzy, podziewa, przecież mieli się spotkać. Gavin odpisał jej, że jest w trakcie uwodzenia, na co Chen odpowiedziała krótkim „pamiętaj o wazelince”, po którym wkleiła klasyczną kombinację bakłażana i pączka z dziurką. Nerwowe zerknięcie w górę ujawniło, że dyskrecja na gówno się zdała i Daniel najprawdopodobniej zdołał odczytać smsa do góry nogami, bo jego uśmiech był iście wilczy.

\- Znajomi? – spytał, popijając swojego eleganckiego drinka o niebieskim zabarwieniu.

\- Um, akwizytor – odparł Gavin i niepewnie przełożył komórkę z ręki do ręki. – Mogę jej wysłać twoje zdjęcie?

\- Akwizytorowi? – Daniel uniósł brew.

\- Chen – wyjaśnił Gavin, zapomniawszy, że Olivaw nie ma pojęcia, kim Chen jest. – Inaczej mi nie uwierzy, że mam randkę. Znaczy…

\- Jasne – Daniel miłosiernie zignorował nagłą zgrozę na twarzy Reeda i sięgnął po jego komórkę. Następnie przyciągnął zastygłego w niedowierzaniu Gavina do siebie i cyknął im wspólną fotkę. Oddał komórkę z całkowicie niewinną miną. Oszołomiony Gavin wysłał zdjęcie Chen i nie czekając na jej odpowiedź wcisnął telefon do kieszeni. Zgroza minęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła, rozpędzona dobrodusznym działaniem alkoholu.

\- Na drugie kopytko? – zaproponował.

Daniel pokręcił głową.

\- Wolałbym zachować jasność umysłu. Ale proszę, nie krępuj się.

\- Próbuje mnie pan upić, panie Olivaw? – Gavin kokieteryjnie wydął usta.

\- A nawet jeśli, to co? – Daniel mrugnął do niego. Jego szare oczy zdawały się lśnić żółtym, drapieżnym blaskiem w świetle siekających wnętrze pubu wielobarwnych laserów. Gavin przełknął ślinę, obserwując palec Olivawa, który delikatnie masował brzeg kieliszka, w tę i we w tę, bardzo sugestywnie.

\- Słuchaj... Czy ja dobrze rozumiem sytuację? Czy tylko sobie coś wyobrażam?

Palec znieruchomiał.

\- Podejrzewam, że twoje wyobrażenia wybiegają nieco w przyszłość, ale że obaj zmierzamy ku ich urzeczywistnieniu.

\- Możesz, kurwa, mówić po ludzku?

Daniel uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

\- Tak, Gavin, flirtuję z tobą i tak, mam nadzieję na coś więcej.

\- K-kurwa – wystękał Gavin w osłupieniu. Jednym haustem wypił resztę piwa i podniósł się chwiejnie. – Idziemy.

\- Dokąd?

\- Muszę się przewietrzyć. Zaczynam słyszeć głosy.

Dochodziła już północ i mimo że deszcz na moment ustał, mroźne powietrze natychmiast go otrzeźwiło. Otrzeźwiło i zmroziło. Jezus, przez moment zdawało mu się, że... Jego organizm był najwyraźniej tak wyposzczony, że zaczynał podsyłać mu erotyczne scenariusze na jawie. Będzie musiał coś z tym zrobić, iść do jakiegoś burdelu czy coś. Przeczyścić rury w czyimś towarzystwie, bo własnoręczna robótka nie dawała już wystarczającej satysfakcji. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo wytrzyma, jeśli Daniel nadal będzie dla niego taki miły. Tego by tylko brakowało, żeby po kolejnym komplemencie albo aluzji Gavin rzucił mu się na szyję. To było, kurwa, cholernie okrutne ze strony Olivawa: robić mu nadzieję, stawiać drinki, uśmiechać się do niego tymi cholernie kuszącymi ustami... Kurwa.

Słysząc za sobą kroki Daniela, Gavin odchrząknął i zaczął:

\- Um, słuchaj, chyba powinienem wracać do domu, zanim...

Nie zdołał dokończyć, bo dwie nieludzko silne ręce obróciły go, a rzeczone kuszące usta wpiły się w jego wargi z zachłannością, która go zszokowała. Kilka osób, które wyszło za nimi z pubu lub właśnie do niego wchodziło, zahukało z entuzjazmem na ten widok, a myśli Gavina rozbiegły się spłoszone, zmysły wyostrzyły i Gavin zanurzył się w świecie instynktownych, mokrych, cudownie bezmyślnych reakcji.

Kiedy Daniel się od niego odlepił, Gavin mógł tylko gapić się na niego z otwartymi głupio ustami. Zamrugał. Kurwa, Olivaw wyglądał, jakby szykował się do polowania, a był właśnie sezon na Gaviny. Jego oczy lśniły niebezpiecznie, w kącikach ust błąkał się drapieżny uśmiech. Tych ust, które Gavin przed chwilą całował.

 _Kurwa_. Zamroczyło go tak, że nie wiedział nawet, czy to był dobry pocałunek.

\- ...zanim obaj zrobimy coś, czego... – wykrztusił w końcu, nagle czując się jak skazaniec zahipnotyzowany przez stalowe źrenice celującego w niego plutonu egzekucyjnego. Jego rozpalone policzki jednocześnie parowały na zimnym, nocnym powietrzu i roztapiały się pod głodnym wzrokiem Olivawa.

\- Mam kontrpropozycję – Daniel obejrzał się z niesmakiem na dopingującą im grupkę podpitych nastolatków. Musiał zrobić dość nieprzyjazną minę, bo gwizdy i pohukiwania szybko ucichły i grupka rozeszła się ukradkiem. – Chciałbym, abyśmy wspólnie popracowali nad rozwijaniem dobrych stosunków pracowniczych. – To powiedziawszy, Daniel chwycił go za rękaw i ruszył przed siebie.

Gavin zamrugał i bezwolnie dał się wciągnąć w pusty zaułek przy pubie, gdzie Daniel przyparł go do muru i natychmiast zaczął wlizywać się w jego usta.

Jasny gwint, to naprawdę się działo. Gavin nie miał nawet czasu pozbierać myśli, a nawet gdyby miał, prawdopodobnie i tak nie udałoby mu się ich uporządkować; piwo wciąż szumiało mu w głowie. Wczepił palce w ramiona Daniela – kurwa, kurwa mać, jego bicepsy były twarde jak chuj… hehe – i ostrożnie poddał się nurtowi zdarzeń, a potem nietrzeźwość i miesiące seksualnej abstynencji dały w końcu o sobie znać i po chwili Gavin jęczał w usta Daniela jak ostatnia zdzira, ocierając się kroczem o coś, co również onieśmielało twardością.

\- Kurwa, kurwa, jesteś pewien? – wydyszał, kiedy Daniel na moment się od niego oderwał.

\- Ty nie?

Doszedłszy do słusznego wniosku, że pytanie będące odpowiedzią na inne pytanie jest pytaniem retorycznym, Gavin przyciągnął do siebie głowę Olivawa i znów wpił się w te słodkie, zadziwiająco nieustępliwe wargi. Na przekór delikatnej i ślicznej buzi wszystko w Danielu było twarde i brutalne i Gavin wibrował i trząsł się z ekscytacji, zdecydowany nie patrzeć darowanemu koniowi w zęby i brać, co mu tak łaskawie dają. Bezradnie szarpał drżącymi palcami koszulę Daniela, aż wysunęła się ze spodni, dając dostęp do gładkiej, ciepłej skóry pod żebrami, a dłonie Daniela obmacywały jego tułów i nieubłaganie wędrowały niżej, aż wreszcie zacisnęły się na rozkołysanych biodrach i przytrzymały je w miejscu. Gavin pisnął rozdzierająco. Kuurrrrw, Olivaw bez trudu mógłby go unieruchomić i zrobić z nim, co tylko by chciał…

\- Chcę… muszę… – jego własne dłonie zaczęły gmerać niezdarnie i desperacko przy rozporku Daniela. – Jezus, muszę cię wyssać…

\- Mam lepszy pomysł – Daniel zwinnie uniknął rąk Gavina i osunął się na kolana. Gavin zachłysnął się kolejnym jękiem, gdy Daniel spojrzał na niego z dołu. Drań nie wyglądał nawet na zdyszanego, uśmiechał się tylko krzywo, pokazując drobne, ostre zęby.

\- W porządku?

Gavin bez słowa kiwnął głową. Jezu, czuł się jak nastolatek, któremu po raz pierwszy w życiu ktoś miał właśnie zrobić loda. Nie miał pojęcia, co powinien robić, jakby niemal dwa lata wymuszonego celibatu wystarczyły, by wymazać mu z mózgu całkowicie instynktowne przecież reakcje. Mógł jedynie patrzeć z rozdziawionymi ustami, jak Daniel ociera się zaróżowionym policzkiem o żenująco – ale też imponująco, biorąc pod uwagę ilość piw, które wypił –potężne wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach, jak obejmuje je wargami, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy Gavina. Ręce Reeda drżały tak mocno, że musiał zacisnąć pięści, a potem oprzeć dłonie płasko na ścianie, do której był przyparty. Co w ogóle, kurwa, robi się z rękami w takiej sytuacji?! Kompletnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć.

W końcu jednak gorące i mokre usta Daniela zamknęły się wokół jego fiuta i Gavin nagle sobie przypomniał. Zaklął zduszonym głosem i wczepił palce obu rąk w miękkie, falujące włosy, zdeterminowany, by do końca pozbawić je tej irytującej, korporacyjnej perfekcyjności.

Z początku próbował zachować resztki godności, ale nie trwało to długo.

\- Tak, właśnie tak – wybełkotał nieprzytomnie, zbyt oszołomiony niespodziewanym darem losu, by czuć zażenowanie. Żar ust Olivawa roztapiał mu mózg, rozpuszczał kolana i rozlewał się pulsującymi falami po podbrzuszu. Jezusmaria, ale mu tego brakowało. Gavin patrzył tak długo, jak tylko mógł, chłonął wzrokiem wciągnięte policzki Daniela, zwichrzone jego palcami włosy, pąsowe, wilgotne wargi, pociemniałe od tarcia, a i tak blade w porównaniu z agresywną czerwienią jego fiuta, ale wkrótce powieki zaczęły mu trzepotać, a oczy łzawić, więc Gavin odchylił głowę do tyłu i rozjęczał się głośno i bezwstydnie, przeplatając jęki słowami, których na swoje szczęście nawet nie zarejestrował.

A potem – dwie sekundy albo milion lat później – poczuł skrobnięcie tych niebezpiecznych zębów i nabrzmiałe wielomiesięcznym postem napięcie uleciało z niego wraz z przeciągłym krzykiem i kilkoma spazmatycznymi pulsami nasienia. Nie zdążył nawet ochłonąć, wciąż otępiały i odurzony nieprawdopodobieństwem tej całej sytuacji, a Daniel już stał przed nim, wysoki, górujący i z głodnym błyskiem w oku, i całował go łapczywie, i smakował jak alkohol i seks, i Gavin niemal spuścił się po raz wtóry.

\- Wow – wydyszał w usta Olivawa. – Wow. O Boże. O kurwa. Dzięki.

Nie miał pojęcia, za co dziękował, ale słowo samo wymsknęło mu się z gardła i chyba nie było takim złym pomysłem, bo Daniel uśmiechnął się leniwym uśmiechem kota, który znalazł klatkę z kanarkiem i zapraszająco uchylonymi drzwiczkami.

Kurwa, Chen znowu mu nie uwierzy.

Gavin wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, opuścił wzrok i zaczął uginać kolana, ale Daniel ujął go pod podbródek.

\- Odwdzięczysz się następnym razem. Masz już chyba dosyć wrażeń na jeden dzień.

\- Znalazłoby się miejsce na jeszcze jedno – mruknął Gavin, po czym ziewnął tak niespodziewanie, że nawet jego to zaskoczyło.

\- Imponujący rozstaw szczęk – skomentował Daniel z uśmiechem i pomasował delikatnie szorstki, zarumieniony policzek Reeda. – Nie mogę się doczekać. Ale na dzisiaj koniec.

Gavin wydął dolną wargę, niezadowolony. Może i padał z nóg, może i mózg chlupotał mu w czaszce, rozpuszczony w alkoholu, może i Gavin marzył o własnym łóżku, gdzie będzie mógł dokładnie przemyśleć, co mu się dzisiaj przydarzyło, ale to nie oznaczało, że nie mógł pokazać Danielowi swoich talentów. Olivaw nie słuchał jednak żadnych argumentów. Pociągnął Gavina do samochodu, wcisnął na siedzenie pasażera, zapiął mu pasy i sam zajął miejsce za kierownicą. Parę minut później sunęli już pustą, nocną autostradą, mijani tylko przez wieloprzegubowe tiry dostawcze prowadzone głównie przez automatyczne piloty z zaprogramowaną trasą i podłączone Siecią do systemu sygnalizacji świetlnej. Po tętniącej w głowie hałaśliwej żywotności pubu cisza na autostradzie była wręcz nienaturalna. Nieludzka. Możliwe, że Gavin i Daniel byli jedynymi ludźmi na szosie.

Przygnębiająca myśl. Samotna. Sprawiła, że Gavin niezgrabnie rozpiął pasy i wiercił się w siedzeniu, póki nie znalazł się bliżej Daniela.

\- Hej – powiedział cicho.

Daniel rzucił mu krótkie, ale bardzo strofujące spojrzenie.

\- Zapnij pasy, Gavin.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł.

\- Wątpię.

Koszula Daniela wciąż była wyciągnięta ze spodni i Gavin sięgnął teraz pod nią, szukając suwaka. Daniel podskoczył lekko i trzepnął go po dłoni.

\- Oj no weeeeź – Gavin przysunął się bliżej, macając coraz pewniej. – Jestem w tym dobry. Nie pożałujesz.

\- Gavin.

Reed westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale posłusznie wycofał rękę. Oparł rozgrzaną skroń o chłodną szybę i obserwował mijane ciężarówki. Miał rację. Wszystkie miały zaciemnione, bezludne kabiny i tylko błyskały czujnikami rozmieszczonymi tu i ówdzie na ich segmentowatych cielskach. Obrzydliwość. Ciekawe, ilu kierowców straciło pracę, kiedy wprowadzono te pierdolone autopiloty.

\- Dlaczego przyszedłeś właśnie do nas? – spytał nagle.

\- Hm?

\- Do naszej agencji. Dlaczego CyberLife wybrało właśnie nas? Dlaczego w ogóle agencja, a nie policja? Nie wojsko? Siły specjalne? CIA?

\- Mówiłem przecież. Chcemy uniknąć rozgłosu, a sprawa nie jest aż tak pilna, by angażować artylerię. W zasadzie żadnej sprawy nie ma, przypominam.

\- Prewencja – mruknął Gavin. – Prewencja działa lepiej, gdy od razu wytacza się najsilniejsze działa, a nie czeka do ostatniej chwili.

\- Nie będzie żadnej ostatniej chwili, Gavin – Daniel zerknął na niego szybko, po czym znów wbił wzrok w ciemną autostradę przed nimi. – Wszystko mam pod kontrolą.

\- Uhm – Gavin przymknął oczy, bynajmniej nie uspokojony.

\- Nie wierzysz mi?

\- Tak sobie, szczerze mówiąc.

Tym razem to on podskoczył i zaklął zduszonym głosem, kiedy dłoń Daniela niespodziewanie spoczęła na jego kroczu i ścisnęła lekko.

\- Nie wierzysz, że jestem w stanie zapanować nad sytuacją? – Daniel patrzył na niego z tym samym wilczym uśmiechem, który już poprzednio zamącił Gavinowi w głowie. Kiść jego dłoni przez chwilę uciskała wypukłość, aż ta zaczęła nabrzmiewać, a wtedy palce bezbłędnie wymacały coraz bardziej wyraźny kontur fiuta poprzez warstwę spranych dżinsów i bielizny i zacisnęły się mocniej. Daniel wrócił spojrzeniem na drogę, ale jego dłoń żyła własnym życiem, pewna, stanowcza, nieomylna i nieubłagana.

\- Okej, może trochę wierzę – wyjąkał w końcu Gavin. Odchylił głowę na zagłówek i zamknął oczy. – Jezus. Mam nadzieję, że masz podzielną uwagę.

Daniel nie odpowiedział, ale jego dłoń wsunęła się pod bieliznę i podjęła pracę w dużo szybszym rytmie, a samochód nie zwalił się nagle na pobocze z piskiem opon i zgrzytem karoserii, więc Olivaw prawdopodobnie byłby w stanie robić naraz znacznie więcej, niż tylko prowadzić i dawać Gavinowi całkiem przyzwoite obciąganko. Boże, Gavin nie wiedział, czym na to zasłużył, ale po raz pierwszy w życiu zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że może coś w końcu zmieni się na dobre.

Dochodząc, pozwolił sobie na bezwstydne, przeciągłe miauknięcie, które Daniel skwitował rozleniwionym, ale pełnym satysfakcji uśmiechem. Olivaw wyłuskał dłoń z jego spodni, a Gavin natychmiast złapał ją, lepką od jego nasienia, i zaczął zlizywać je spomiędzy palców. Miał zamknięte oczy, ale słyszał, jak Daniel wydaje dziwnie bolesny, stłumiony odgłos.

\- Gavin... przestań...

Gavin zamruczał z zadowoleniem. Heh, przecież, kurwa, ostrzegał, że jest w tym dobry. Palec czy chuj, cokolwiek znalazło się w jego ustach, nie miało szans. Oralna fiksacja i lata praktyki, panie Olivaw.

Zamerdał językiem w zagłębieniu między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, trącił nim opuszki palców i dłoń Daniela zadrżała bezsilnie, jakby Olivaw próbował ją wyrwać. Ale nie wyrwał. Wcisnął palce jeszcze głębiej, aż Gavin zakrztusił się i niemiłosiernie obślinił. Jasna cholera, Gavin nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał nikogo ze strefą erogenną zlokalizowaną w palcach. Zwłaszcza tak wrażliwą.

\- Gavin…

Uchylił jedną powiekę. Daniel wpatrywał się w niego błyszczącymi oczami. Gavin musnął językiem tę dziwaczną, pulsującą błękitem, absolutnie nie-ślubną obrączkę na palcu serdecznym i Daniel niemal wyskoczył z fotela.

\- Kurwa… – wyszeptał Olivaw pełnym zdumienia głosem. Gavin znów zamruczał i bez wahania skrobnął palec zębami, od obrączki po sam czubek.

I wtedy rzeczywistość w końcu go dopadła. Gavina rzuciło nagle na drzwi, potem na Daniela, w końcu coś werżnęło mu się w żebra z taką siłą, że przez moment był pewien, że został przecięty na pół. Na ułamek nieskończenie długiej sekundy wszystkie dźwięki utonęły w ogłuszającej ciszy, a potem Gavin znalazł się w kurewsko bolesnym i przeraźliwie znajomym świecie, gdzie wszystko wyło i zgrzytało, i śmierdziało benzyną i spalenizną, i oślepiało całą feerią migających świateł, i było powywracane na drugą stronę, a przynajmniej do góry nogami.

Na początku panika sparaliżowała go i unieruchomiła w miejscu, ale po chwili zaczął szamotać się i drapać paznokciami każdą powierzchnię w zasięgu ręki, a powierzchni tych było niepokojąco wiele, ze wszystkich stron otaczał go plastik i metal, napierały na niego powykręcane i stopione sztuczne cielska, coś zgniatało jego nogi i zmuszało do wyginania szyi pod niewygodnym kątem, tak jak wtedy, jak dwa lata temu, i Gavin wydał z siebie słabe, nieludzkie piśnięcie umierającego ze strachu zwierzątka, bo tamta chwila wróciła, żeby upomnieć się o coś, co wtedy umknęło jej z pazurów. Gavin zastygł bez ruchu i zmusił się do wyrównania oddechu. Powoli się uspokoił; na tyle przynajmniej, na ile było to możliwe, wisząc do góry nogami na pasie bezpieczeństwa w rozbitym samochodzie. Jego twarz zbryzgana była jakimś ciepłym, pachnącym rdzą płynem i Gavin przypomniał sobie, że nie był sam, że ktoś powinien tu z nim być. Ale jedyne, co widział, to morze metalu i plastiku.

W końcu udało mu się wygramolić na deszcz. Dysząc, zdołał stanąć na drżących nogach. Okej, nogi całe, chociaż pulsujące bólem. Żebra prawdopodobnie połamane od pasów, flaki poprzestawiane, ale poza tym wszystko mniej więcej w porządku, tylko siniaki i skaleczenia. Miał kurewskie szczęście. Odwrócił się, by znaleźć Daniela, i jego serce zatrzymało się na moment.

Z jego samochodu została połowa. Ta, w której przed chwilą siedział. Druga praktycznie stopiła się w jedno z kabiną bezosobowego tira, który wbił się w nich od strony kierowcy.

Daniel...

Gavin zaskrzeczał nieprzytomnie i chwiejnie podszedł do wraku. Zatrzymał się. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł... spojrzeć.

Mijające go robo-ciężarówki, wprowadzając w czasie rzeczywistym zmiany do swoich koordynatów, okrążały miejsce wypadku i automatycznie wysyłały do centrali zawiadomienie o kraksie. Gdzieś daleko wyjeżdżał do nich ambulans i patrol drogówki. Żadna z ciężarówek się nie zatrzymała, dla żadnej z nich ludzkie życie nie było w takiej sytuacji priorytetem. Autostrada rozjarzyła się od świateł alarmowych, ale nie przerwała pracy, zimna, mechaniczna i obojętna.

Gavin bezwiednie przetarł twarz i jego wzrok spoczął na ociekającej ciepłym płynem dłoni. Była niebieska. Pewnie pęknięty bak tamtej ciężarówki chlusnął w nich paliwem. Zdaje się, że dodawano do niego jakiś procent androidzkiego napędzacza, thirium.

O czym on, kurwa, myślał?

Zmusił się, by podejść bliżej. Nie mógł zostawić Daniela w tym metalowo-plastikowym piekle.

Kurwa, a już zaczynał mieć nadzieję, że…

Jezus, siedzenie kierowcy przestało istnieć.

Gavin ostrożnie wpełzł na powyginaną maskę, krzywiąc się i nieruchomiejąc przy każdym zgrzytnięciu. Niemal od razu za rozbitą przednią szybą mignęła mu biel Danielowej kurtki. Kurtkę i to, co zostało z szyby, pokrywała ta sama niebieska substancja. Pokrywała od wewnątrz. Co do diabła...

Zajrzał do środka, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy, ale to, co ujrzał, było jeszcze gorsze.

Głowa Daniela, zgnieciona niemal nie do poznania, odchylała się pod nienaturalnym kątem, skóra szyi była rozdarta i nadpalona. Z ran wystawały wiązki strzelających iskrami przewodów schlapanych niebieskim płynem. Z roztrzaskanej kierownicą klatki piersiowej wylewały się broczące błękitem plastikowe rurki i migoczące słabym światłem kable.

Obrączka na odrzuconej w bok dłoni świeciła złowrogą czerwienią.

Na oczach Gavina powieki Daniela uniosły się na moment, ukazując równie czerwony blask uszkodzonej diody LED. Potem zamknęły się i jednocześnie wszystkie migoczące elementy jego ciała pociemniały.

Daniel Olivaw był pieprzonym androidem.

Gavin zsunął się z maski i przycupnął przy wraku, tępo wpatrując się w asfalt.

Wokół niego przejeżdżały i migały światełkami sznury robotów.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oficjalnie kończymy z Danielem, niech mu wysypisko lekkim będzie XD


	4. Dziewięć żyć Daniela Olivawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, troszkę się wyjaśni i troszkę się polepszy, bo już za bardzo wymęczyłam tego bidnego szczura XD

Daniel Olivaw uruchomił się ponownie i natychmiast tego pożałował.

Podczas stazy hibernacyjnej każdy z jego napędzanych raptonami podsystemów i mikroprocesorów pracował i funkcjonował jako niezależna, samowystarczalna jednostka, niczym odrębna gałąź wiedzy przetwarzająca sobie tylko dostępne i zrozumiałe dane bez potrzeby ingerencji ze strony innych jednostek i bez zainteresowania ich pracą. Informacje przepływały po jego syntetycznych neuronach swobodnym nurtem, wieloma nurtami, niepowiązane ze sobą związkami przyczynowo-skutkowymi. Pogrążony w hibernacji Daniel wiedział, że szkielet androida raptonowego stanowi elastyczną, wieloelementową konstrukcję przystosowaną do równomiernego rozprowadzania energii kinetycznej, odporną na gwałtowne zderzenia o sile do dwustu pięćdziesięciu niutonów i nacisk do dziesięciu ton; że maksymalna dopuszczalna prędkość ciężarówek jadących nocnymi autostradami to sześćdziesiąt mil na godzinę; że sensory w jego palcach są w stanie wyczuć i zidentyfikować pojedyncze atomy w powietrzu i reagują na prąd o natężeniu rzędu kilku nanoamperów; i że ludzka nieprzewidywalność nie zna granic i nie da się logicznie wytłumaczyć, co nie miało zresztą większego znaczenia, albowiem androidy raptonowe zostały zaprogramowane, aby wykraczać poza granice logiki i matematycznej precyzji. Wszystkie te wiadomości same w sobie były ułamkiem podstawowej i teoretycznej wiedzy, w którą wyposażona była każda maszyna przeznaczona do współpracy z człowiekiem. Podczas stazy hibernacyjnej nawet dane zgromadzone przez konkretny egzemplarz raptoida – jego „wspomnienia” – miały formę teoretycznych, niemających z nim personalnego związku obrazów, skolekcjonowanych bezpiecznie w archiwum. Bezosobowych niczym oglądany w kinie film ze znanym aktorem.

Kiedy jego procesor główny wybudził się z hibernacji i sprzęgł ze sobą wszystkie podlegające mu podsystemy w jeden współdziałający, raptonowy organizm, dane uzbierane przez poprzednią wersję systemu załadowały się do pamięci operacyjnej, a leniwie sączące się informacje zlały w jeden rwący potok, połączyły w strumień świadomości i sprawiły, że Daniel zachłysnął się wiedzą i emocjami, zatonął w nich i spróbował zwinąć w bolesny kłębek. Zwinięcie było uniemożliwione przez unieruchamiający go mocny chwyt wyciągu naprawczego, więc Daniel zadygotał jedynie, kaszląc i charcząc, jakby jego pseudopłuca tonęły w wodzie. W rzeczywistości Daniel Olivaw, egzemplarz #87, nie posiadał już pseudopłuc, jedynie dwa potężne wiatraczki wentylujące jego wnętrze, kiedy dochodziło do niebezpiecznego przegrzania. Miał jednak wrażenie, jakby pomiędzy ramiona wiatraczków wpadł irytujący kamyk, który grzechotał teraz i obijał się o jego wewnętrzne biokomponenty.

To było fizyczne wrażenie. Odziedziczone po poprzedniku, #86. Psychiczne przypominało bardziej atak duszącej paniki. Przez ułamek sekundy znów był uwięziony pod stertą żelastwa, znów z całych sił walczył, by powstrzymać krytyczne zamknięcie systemu spowodowane wyciekiem thirium i sprasowaniem wewnętrznych komponentów na miazgę.

Daniel opuścił głowę i zmusił wiatraczki do wolniejszej pracy. Powrót do rzeczywistości i zorientowanie się w swojej obecnej sytuacji zabrało mu więcej czasu i wysiłku, niż skłonny byłby przyznać. Wewnętrzny zegar podpowiadał, że dochodziła czwarta nad ranem, ale data migała niezdecydowanie, zmieniając się z wtorku na środę i z powrotem, zanim ostatecznie zatrzymała się na środzie. Wiedział, że wisiał rozpięty na naprawczym wyciągu w warsztacie CyberLife, choć jego wizja wciąż była rozmyta i przesłonięta blednącym niebieskim ekranem śmierci. Przed nim majaczył jakiś kształt, mrugający setką rozmazanych kolorów. W końcu ekran śmierci zblakł całkowicie, ustąpił miejsca normalnej wizji i widokowi białej, sterylnej sali, tak białej, że jej jasność kłuła w przewrażliwione źrenice.

Był sam, jeśli nie liczyć górnej połowy androida leżącej bez znaku życia na stole operacyjnym na środku sali. Androidzki tors był zmiażdżony, wciąż było na nim widać zacieki thirium. Z przekręconej pod nienaturalnym kątem głowy patrzyły na Daniela jego własne oczy. Nie, już nie jego własne: oczy egzemplarza #86. Podpięte do szczątków - i do samego Daniela - urządzenia mrugały wielokolorowymi światełkami i pikały cicho i jednostajnie, piknięcia dźgały boleśnie uszy, wkrótce jednak umilkły, a światełka zgasły. Transfer danych został w pełni zakończony. Z czasem przeczulone restartem receptory Daniela miały przyzwyczaić się do ilości informacji wysyłanych przez otoczenie, ale na razie raptoid zredukował czułość sensorów optycznych, wyłączył wykrywacz piątego wymiaru, który sprawiał, że każdy kształt zdublowany był mdłym, oktarynowym powidokiem, przykręcił receptor audio i świat znów stał się do zniesienia, przynajmniej pod względem sensorycznym. Wkrótce także fantomowy kamyk wypadł spomiędzy ramion wiatraczków i przestał drażnić, jednak poczucie niepokoju pozostało. Dołączyła do niego złość. Z początku nieukierunkowana, ale dość szybko jej adresat stał się oczywisty.

Gavin Reed.

Ten mały, szczurowaty…

Daniel powstrzymał się przed użyciem określenia, które zniżyłoby go do poziomu Reeda. A pomyśleć, że tak dobrze się między nimi układało. Prawdopodobnie miały na to wpływ zawyżone współczynniki empatii i sympatii w poprzednim egzemplarzu. Sentymentalizm. Jak również fatalny gust estetyczny – Daniel mgliście pamiętał elektryczne mrówki mile łechcące jego obwody na widok detektywa Reeda. Żałosne. Nie miał zamiaru popełnić tego samego błędu dwukrotnie. Błędy androidów raptonowych kończyły się destrukcją, jak widać na załączonym obrazku: destrukcją samego androida albo osób trzecich. Na szczęście mózg raptonowy nie był aż tak delikatny jak pozytonowy – znacznie mniej delikatny niż CyberLife przyznawało w oficjalnych komunikatach – a zniszczone „ciało” można było zastąpić innym. Na tym polegała wyższość androidów raptonowych nie tylko nad innymi modelami, ale także nad człowiekiem. Raptonowy procesor uszkodzonego androida dało się zamontować w nowym ciele. A do tego każdy android uczył się na własnych błędach.

W tym przypadku błędem było pozwolenie swoim ludzkim współpracownikom – jednemu współpracownikowi; Hank Anderson dość szybko się połapał – wierzyć, że i on był człowiekiem. Jednym z zadań Daniela, i pozostałych raptoidów, było dowiedzenie, że ludzie i wysoko rozwinięte androidy mogą współżyć owocnie i bezkonfliktowo. Eksperyment nie miał sensu, jeśli jedna ze stron nie znała faktycznego statusu gatunkowego drugiej. Gavin Reed zachowywał się wobec niego przyjaźnie tylko dlatego, że tkwił w bańce swoich uprzedzeń, fantazji, wyparcia i myślenia życzeniowego. Należało tę bańkę stłuc, rozbić i zmusić go, by zaakceptował Daniela takim, jakim był. To wymagało pewnych kosmetycznych zmian w jego wizerunku. Podczas instalacji w nowym ciele, zanim technicy wprowadzili go w stan głębokiej hibernacji, by jego system miał szansę na samodzielną rekonstrukcję połączeń, Daniel stanowczo odmówił przyjęcia imitującej ludzką skórę tapicerki; zamiast niej dostał powłokę, nad którą mógł w pełni panować: grafenowo-holowidowy koktajl rozpylony na jego silikonowych mięśniach i na czarnym pancerzu z płynnego kevlaru. Daniel kontrolował nie tylko rozmieszczenie i intensywność pigmentu na swojej nowej skórze, ale mógł również całkiem ją zdezaktywować i odsłonić swoją prawdziwą, metalową postać. Zażądał też, aby tym razem androidzki LED zainstalowano w bardziej widocznym miejscu, żeby na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, czym Daniel jest. Technicy nie byli zachwyceni jego decyzją, ale nie mieli wiele do gadania. Dostali przykaz dokładania wszelkich starań, aby umożliwić raptoidom wykonanie misji i z braku kontrargumentów polecenie Daniela zostało wykonane.

Teraz, po zakończeniu instalacji mózgu raptonowego, ponownym uruchomieniu wszystkich mikroprocesorów i podregulowaniu modułów syn- i empatycznych, pozostawało tylko jedno.

Daniel wyświetlił ustawienia fabryczne i przeszedł do informacji o urządzeniu. Na jego HUDzie rozjarzył się sznur znaków:

RK900 313-248-317/ver:DANEEL/ex:87

Imię oznaczało indywidualizm i człowieczeństwo. Akceptację. Ludzie nadawali imiona zwierzętom i przedmiotom, do których czuli przywiązanie, i w ten sposób czynili je bliższymi, oswojonymi, równymi sobie, zgodnie z tym, co Daniel #86 próbował wyjaśnić Reedowi. Wysyłane do pracy z ludźmi raptoidy otrzymywały ludzkie imiona, aby łatwiej się między nich wtopić: Daniel, Connor, Markus i dziesiątki innych. Daniel #87 nie uważał się bynajmniej za istotę równą człowiekowi – był od nich znacznie lepszy – i nie zamierzał dać się oswoić, nie bez walki, a po tym, co zaszło, na pewno nie zamierzał ułatwiać Reedowi zadania oswajania się z nim. Tak w zasadzie to Reed był tym, kogo Daniel miał zamiar oswoić, choćby wbrew jego woli. Detektyw Reed zasługiwał na odrobinę tresury, jak każdy mały, rozszczekany piesek. Przebudzony na nowo android odkrył, że poziom mściwości w jego obecnym wcieleniu wzrósł o dobrych kilka stopni, poziom tolerancji dla jazgoczących karzełków obniżył się natomiast niemal do minimum. Nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by swoją misję wykonał przy odrobinie nieszkodliwej – dla niego – zabawy.

Zanim udał się po raz pierwszy do agencji Anderson & Reed, Daniel przeprowadził dogłębny rekonesans na temat jej właścicieli. Każdy robot – od starych maszyn liczących po androidy raptonowe – był wyposażony w przymus i umiejętność ciągłego uczenia się, a przy tym androidy z serii RK zostały skonstruowane ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem zdolności do gromadzenia informacji i pracy wywiadowczej. Ich oprogramowanie opierało się na planach maszyn bojowych zamówionych ponad dekadę wcześniej przez ministerstwo obrony, choć CyberLife oczywiście przemilczało ten szczegół w oficjalnych papierach, a i w nieoficjalnych trudno byłoby się go doszukać. Kiedy światem targnęła seria epidemii i katastrof naturalnych, konflikty militarne zeszły na drugi plan i schematy inteligentnych myśliwców i żołnierzy uniwersalnych zaczęły pokrywać się kurzem; do czasu, gdy okazało się, że technologia raptonowa najoptymalniej działała nawleczona właśnie na opracowane jeszcze przez samego Elijah Kamskiego algorytmy batalistyczne, z natury swej niepodporządkowane Prawom Robotyki. Rzecz jasna, cywilne androidy RK nie posiadały wymaganego przez armię wyposażenia, jednak oprogramowanie pozostało mniej więcej to samo. Podobnie jak, po kilku drobnych regulacjach, ich zastosowanie: wtopienie się w tło, obserwacja i dyskretna eliminacja zagrożeń generowanych przez inne maszyny. Androidzka inkwizycja, jak żartobliwie nazywali serię RK jej programiści. Łowcy androidów i regulatorzy zbuntowanych maszyn. Specjaliści z CyberLife nie wątpili wprawdzie w swoje umiejętności w implementowaniu Praw Robotyki w obwody androidów, nawet jeśli był powód, że wielu informacji nie podawali do opinii publicznej, jednak przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony: poza „nawszelkiwypadkową” prewencją konieczna była też możliwość wykasowania błędu tuż po jego popełnieniu. A co poradzi sobie lepiej z wysoko zaawansowanym niebezpiecznym robotem niż drugi, jeszcze bardziej zaawansowany i jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczny robot, prawda?

Gdy więc Daniel otrzymał zadanie zatrudnienia się w agencji Anderson & Reed – konkretnie w tej agencji, nikt jednak nie wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego akurat w niej – pierwszym, co zrobił, było wyszukanie wzmianek o obu detektywach w internecie. Nie tylko po to zresztą, aby rozeznać się w terenie i ustalić plan działania, ale też z czystej ciekawości. Dlaczego akurat ta agencja? W Detroit były dziesiątki innych, dużo bardziej renomowanych i z dłuższą listą sukcesów. Jego zlecenie musiało mieć związek z którymś z detektywów. Po zawężeniu i tak wąskich wyników wyszukiwania – w Detroit żyło obecnie trzech Hanków Andersonów i tylko jeden Gavin Reed – udało mu się skompilować profile swoich przyszłych partnerów. Obaj pracowali wcześniej w DPD, obaj byli wysoko cenionymi policjantami – choć akta personalne Reeda pękały od wpisów dyscyplinarnych – obaj porzucili pracę mniej więcej w tym samym czasie. Po przejrzeniu artykułów z tego okresu Daniel wysnuł wniosek, że Anderson zrobił to z powodu śmierci syna; potwierdzały to wzmianki w aktach. Cole Anderson zginął w wyniku kolizji samochodowej, a dokładniej na skutek komplikacji podczas zabiegu operacyjnego. Samochód prowadził Anderson, ale wypadek nastąpił z winy drugiego pojazdu, kierowanego automatycznym pilotem. Rozstaw czasowy pomiędzy wypadkiem a odejściem Andersona był dość długi, blisko pół roku, ale Daniel nie miał wątpliwości. Po śmierci Cole’a w aktach Andersona zaczęło pojawiać się coraz mniej spraw zakończonych sukcesem – lub zakończonych w ogóle – i coraz więcej upomnień, a biorąc pod uwagę, że po tragedii przełożeni zapewne patrzyli przez palce na degradację swojego najlepszego oficera, można było założyć, że w rzeczywistości statystyki Andersona prezentowały się jeszcze gorzej. Jego odejście było więc nieuniknione, prędzej czy później.

Przyczyny, dla której Reed zrezygnował z pracy, w której tak dobrze się spełniał, Daniel musiał szukać dłużej, znalazł ją jednak w końcu w postaci artykułu z 27 października 2035 zatytułowanego _Sześć nocy w piekle_. Artykuł był napisany w irytująco sensacyjnym żargonie, ale też dość wyczerpujący i bardzo dla Daniela informatywny. Na początku października w Detroit doszło do kilku trzęsień ziemi. Żadne z nich nie było na tyle widowiskowe, by zwrócić uwagę mediów, bardziej zainteresowanych pożarami pustoszącymi Nevadę i oceanem powoli i nieodwracalnie pożerającym Manhattan, wkrótce jednak okazało się, że wszystkie trzęsienia razem zdołały poważnie naruszyć strukturę wielu budynków na południowym skraju miasta i tak już dobrze nadgryzionego zębem czasu i zaniedbania. Podwyższony poziom wód w rzece Detroit też zrobił swoje, podmywając fundamenty i zamieniając grunt w błoto. Pewnego dnia budynki, od kilku lat pełniące rolę pomocniczych stacji sanitarnych i polowych klinik, po prostu zjechały po podmokłym brzegu i zawaliły się, grzebiąc pod sobą setki ludzi. Gavin Reed, w owym czasie policyjny detektyw na drodze do zasłużonego awansu, był jedną z pierwszych osób na miejscu. Udało mu się wyprowadzić czworo poszkodowanych z najbardziej uszkodzonego budynku, ale kiedy pobiegł ratować kolejnego, budynek zawalił się doszczętnie. Sprowadzone androidy ratunkowe przez pięć następnych dni przeczesywały ruiny, ale odnalazły tylko ciała, i to nie wszystkie. Reed był wśród tych, których nie udało się znaleźć. Dopiero tydzień po zawale na rozkaz przełożonego Reeda, kapitana Fowlera, sprowadzono psy i to im udało się w końcu dotrzeć do przygniecionego gruzem i zwłokami, półżywego policjanta. Reed doznał wielu obrażeń, stracił prawą rękę i niewiele brakowało, a straciłby i lewą, gdyby nie trafił akurat na dyżur renomowanego neurotechnochirurga. Kolejne artykuły znalezione przez Daniela wspominały o odznaczeniach i honorowym awansie, o godnym naśladowania bohaterstwie, a potem media podłapały ciekawsze i bardziej aktualne tematy. Z akt personalnych wynikało, że Reed nie doczekał awansu, w miesiąc po powrocie do pracy złożył bowiem wymówienie i dołączył do agencji Andersona.

Jeśli chodzi o bardziej personalną obecność w Sieci, Anderson miał tylko rzadko używanego facebooka i kilka archiwalnych kont na dawno już zamkniętych forach fanowskich i dyskusyjnych, a także aktywną subskrypcję w wydawnictwie publikującym niskiej wartości romanse. Reed zaś aktywny był na platformie do gier komputerowych i na kilku portalach pornograficznych, co Daniel odkrył dopiero po zainstalowaniu się w agencji, gdzie uzyskał dostęp do prywatnych komputerów detektywów. Lista zapisanych gier Reeda zawierała głównie klasyczne tytuły i kilka pozycji z gatunku „ukryte obiekty”, natomiast zalajkowane filmy dla dorosłych stanowiły chaotyczną mieszankę miękkiego i twardego porno z udziałem ludzi obojga płci i mniej lub bardziej humanoidalnych androidów.

Żadna ze znalezionych przez Daniela informacji nie wyjaśniała, dlaczego właśnie Andersona i Reeda wybrano na jego partnerów, żadna też nie uzasadniała tak dużej niechęci, jaką Reed żywił do androidów. Hank Anderson miał więcej powodów, zważywszy na to, że to maszyna była winna śmierci jego syna, rozwodu, pogłębiającego się nałogu pijaństwa i zakończenia błyskotliwej kariery. Daniel nie zastanawiał się jednak nad tym zbyt dokładnie. Ludzkie uprzedzenia rzadko dawało się racjonalnie wytłumaczyć, a wobec tego należało po prostu zastąpić je pozytywnymi skojarzeniami. Daniel ustawił sobie pracę nad Reedem jako subprojekt o najwyższym priorytecie i rozpoczął działalność w agencji w optymistycznym i twórczym nastroju.

Subprojekt „Gavin” okazał się ponad jego siły. Co więcej, zakończył się totalnym fiaskiem. Gavin Reed okazał się nieuleczalnym robofobem i Daniel dodał tę informację do jego zaktualizowanego profilu. Wzbogacony o tę wiedzę android odpowiednio zmodyfikował teraz sposób postępowania z małym detektywem.

Pod jednym względem Reed miał jednak rację. Daniel nie miał ochoty dłużej udawać kogoś, kim nie był. Był dumny z tego, czym był. Inteligentną maszyną.

Wykasowywał znaki, aż na HUDzie pozostał jedynie model: RK900. Tak lepiej. Bezosobowy i bez wątpienia androidzki identyfikator, a jednocześnie unikatowy, tak jak unikatowy był raptonowy mózg modelu RK900 mimo posiadania wielu zapasowych ciał. Tym razem Reed nie powinien mieć kłopotów z rozpoznaniem gatunku swojego współpracownika. Choć w zaistniałych okolicznościach i tak nie miałby z tym problemu. Widział przecież wrak egzemplarza #86 i wierzył, że raptoid przestał istnieć.

Wkrótce jego wiara miała zostać poddana próbie. RK900 dostał zadanie i był zdeterminowany je wykonać.

Z warsztatu CyberLife wyszedł tydzień po wypadku, w piątkowy poranek. Padało. RK900 zdążył się już zorientować, że w tym przeklętym mieście lało od rana do wieczora, od zmierzchu do świtu, siedem dni w tygodniu, niezależnie od pory roku. Jedyne, co się zmieniało, to stan skupienia opadów: wiosną, latem i jesienią padał deszcz, zimą deszcz ze śniegiem. Zgoda, RK900 nie przebywał w Detroit – czy w ogóle na tym świecie – na tyle długo, by doświadczyć michigańskiej zimy, ale jego program prekonstrukcji mógł z łatwością przewidzieć, co go czeka za kilka miesięcy. Zardzewiałe stawy i zawilgocona matryca, ot co. Jedno dobre, że deszcze w mieście rzadko przechodziły w burze; jeśli RK900 nie znosił czegoś bardziej od jazgotliwych kurdupli, były to szmery w jego układach elektronicznych i naelektryzowane włosy. Silne wyładowania w powietrzu mogły też źle wpływać na jego wideoprocesor, zmieniając czysty obraz w psychodeliczną, rozpikselowaną feerię barw i kształtów. Generalnie rzecz biorąc, RK900 wolał przeczekiwać ulewy pod suchym dachem; z tego też powodu zrezygnował – choć z ciężką pompą regulacyjną – z motocykla i z garażu CyberLife wybrał sobie klasycznego Crushera MTT, z podwójnie zbrojoną karoserią. Nie zamierzał ryzykować kolejnego zgniecenia. Wciąż nie mógł wykasować z pamięci poczucia bezsilności, jakie sparaliżowało go przed ostatecznym wyłączeniem się.

Dochodziła jedenasta, istniała więc szansa, że któryś z detektywów otworzył już agencję. RK900 nadal nie posiadał własnego klucza i wolałby nie czekać na deszczu. Gdyby musiał, mógłby oczywiście bez trudu wyłamać framugę, ale nawet ten nowy, bardziej podatny na rozdrażnienie RK nie uważał, aby niszczenie mienia współpracowników mogło mieć pozytywny wpływ na stosunki ludzko-androidzkie. Dla pewności przesiedział w samochodzie do południa. W przeciwieństwie do motoru, Crusher miał tę wadę, że nie mógł wciskać się w wąskie uliczki i lawirować między ciasno zaparkowanymi wozami, RK900 zmuszony był więc przeskakiwać od jednej zadaszonej klatki schodowej do drugiej, złorzecząc sobie w duchu za brak parasola. Nie był pewien, co się z nim stało; pewnie nadal tkwił w schowku pod siedzeniem motocykla gdzieś na złomowisku. Dotarłszy na miejsce, odetchnął z ulgą: w deszczowej szarości dnia okna agencji świeciły ciepłymi, żółtawymi kwadratami. RK900 stanął w progu, poprawił kołnierz i włosy, strzepnął deszcz z nieprzemakalnej, hydrofobicznej kurtki, zdecydowanym ruchem nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do zachęcająco nie-wilgotnego wnętrza.

Jego receptory audio natychmiast zwinęły się w obronnym odruchu, gdy zaatakowało je niemiłosiernie głośne wycie i szczekanie syntetycznych gitar. RK900 automatycznie znieczulił sensory. Na końcu wąskiego korytarza widział biurko Andersona i samego Andersona, zaczytanego w jednym ze swoich romansideł i ostentacyjnie zasłaniającego uszy dłońmi. Detektyw nie sprawiał wrażenia przygnębionego, raczej zirytowanego, RK900 założył więc, że raniący jego procesor jazgot dobywa się z komórki bądź innego nadajnika należącego do drugiego mężczyzny obecnego w biurze. Wniosek: Reed nie ucierpiał zbyt dotkliwie w wypadku, skoro tydzień po nim był w stanie torturować wspólnika swoją muzyką. Świadomość tego faktu uderzyła RK900; do tej pory nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy detektyw przeżył. Założył, że tak, do tego stopnia, że po wybudzeniu nie przejrzał nawet wiadomości z minionych dni; ale ludzie byli przecież mniej wytrzymali fizycznie niż androidy, a poprzednie ciało RK uległo całkowitej destrukcji. To, że Gavin Reed zdołał wyjść cało z zawalonego budynku, wcale nie musiało oznaczać, że wyszedłby cało z dowolnej katastrofy. Równie dobrze mógł w tej chwili leżeć w metalowej szufladzie prosektoryjnej albo i sześć stóp pod ziemią, żegnany tylko przez Hanka Andersona i swojego ratlerka.

Z jakiegoś powodu ekran HUD RK900 na ułamek sekundy zrobił się czerwony, a jego pompa regulacyjna zabiła szybciej w imitacji paniki, ale sensacja niemal natychmiast minęła, niezrozumiała w swojej irracjonalności.

RK900 ruszył korytarzem. Nawet nie próbował być dyskretny, mimo to Anderson zauważył go dopiero, gdy android był już niemal w gabinecie. Pożółkła książeczka wypadła detektywowi z ręki, ale poza tym Anderson nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Nie powiedział ani słowa, zerknął tylko w prawo, gdzie powinien był siedzieć Reed, potem znowu na RK900, potem podniósł książeczkę i wrócił do lektury. Ale łypał znad książki z wypiekami na twarzy. Zapewne melodramat w powieści nie dorastał do pięt temu, co miało się zaraz wydarzyć na jego oczach.

RK900 wyszedł z korytarza.

Reed siedział rozwalony w najmniej wygodnej pozycji, jaką android mógł sobie wyobrazić, z nogą przewieszoną przed podłokietnik i głową odrzuconą nawet nie na zagłówek, ale obok niego. W wyprostowanych nad twarzą rękach trzymał komórkę i klikał w nią zajadle kciukami, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Kiedy RK900 stanął przed jego biurkiem, Reed łypnął na niego, upuścił komórkę na głowę i spadł z krzesła.

Po chwili nad blatem biurka ukazała się jego zalękniona twarz. Była pokryta drobnymi zadrapaniami i rankami od okruchów szkła z rozbitej przedniej szyby, na prawym policzku pośród kilkudniowego zarostu widniała drabinka szwów, a na lewej kości policzkowej potężny, fioletowy siniak, którego kolor, podobnie jak sine worki pod oczami, podkreślał chmurną barwę tęczówek Reeda. Włosy detektywa, po raz pierwszy, od kiedy RK900 go znał, nie potraktowane brylantyną, opadały na czoło zwichrzoną, przepoconą grzywką. Na jego widok obwody RK900 niespodziewanie zaszumiały z ekscytacją, a elektroniczne mrówki i motylki wyległy ze swoich kryjówek, by łaskotać jego wewnętrzne biokomponenty.

\- Ja pierdolę – wystękał Reed.

Jego nazwisko krążyło po HUDzie RK900 niczym logo odtwarzacza DVD, odbijając się od krawędzi wyświetlacza; przypisany pod nim status ich relacji, zredukowany po wypadku do szeregu niepowiązanych ze sobą symboli na znak, że relacja musi być budowana od nowa, wciąż składał się z przypadkowych symboli, ale ku zgrozie RK900 pośród nich pojawiły się teraz serduszka.

W tym właśnie momencie, patrząc w przepełnione podobną zgrozą oczy Gavina Reeda, RK900 odkrył, że ma równie fatalny gust jak jego świętej pamięci poprzednia wersja.

***

Gavin poważnie rozważał rzucenie wszystkiego w cholerę, wyciągnięcie oszczędności z konta i wyjazd w najbardziej odludne i pozbawione technologii miejsce, jakie podpowiadał mu wujek Google. Jedno wypadało gdzieś na Syberii, drugie w centrum Pacyfiku, oba prezentowały się równie zachęcająco, jeśli nie miało się funduszy, by osiąść na Księżycu. Zwłaszcza ta Syberia. Nie wyprodukowano jeszcze inteligentnego robota zdolnego przetrwać w tamtejszych warunkach, poza pompami ropy, które były prawdopodobnie jedynymi maszynami, jakie jeszcze nie spieprzyły Gavinowi życia, przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Chociaż istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że wyjazd na Syberię będzie kuszeniem losu i że Gavin zakończy tam swój żałosny żywot zmiażdżony przez ćwierćinteligentny kiwon.

Mała strata dla niego i jeszcze mniejsza dla ludzkości.

Jakimś cudem w wypadku nie ucierpiało praktycznie nic poza jego dumą, godnością, poczuciem bezpieczeństwa i paczką papierosów, utopioną w odmętach androidzkiej posoki. Owszem, był sponiewierany, potłuczony i podrapany, ale cały. Na tyle cały fizycznie i na tyle poharatany psychicznie, że nie mógłby znieść kilku dni urlopu, które zaproponował mu wspaniałomyślnie Anderson; musiał być wśród ludzi, choćby tymi ludźmi był tylko jego podstarzały partner. Który wiedział. Który, kurwa, domyślił się przed Gavinem, że…

Kurwa. Mężczyzna idealny okazał się jebanym androidem. W rodzinie Reedów szczęście sprzyjało tylko jednej osobie, reszta dostawała resztki z pańskiego stołu, a Gavin znajdował się na samym końcu rodowego łańcucha pokarmowego. Praktycznie przygnieciony tym łańcuchem, przykotwiczony do dna, zagrzebany głęboko pod poziomem mułu i wodorostów. Czym sobie, kurwa, na to zasłużył? Dobra, może i wkurwiał swoich krewnych, to by wyjaśniało ostracyzm, wielka rzecz, każdy to potrafi, ale dlaczego los uwziął się właśnie na niego? Czyżby w poprzednim życiu Gavin zdeptał pieprzonego walkmana, że teraz wszystkie elektroniczne chuje się na niego uwzięły?

Usilnie starał się nie myśleć o zdarzeniach z ostatnich tygodni. W domu było łatwiej: w domu miał Psikutę, która swoim piskliwym jazgotaniem skutecznie uniemożliwiała myślenie w ogóle. W pracy natomiast wciąż stało trzecie biurko. I w pracy był Anderson, który _wiedział_ i choć z początku przyjazny i opiekuńczy aż do rzygu, skoro tylko przekonał się, że z Gavinem wszystko w porządku, natychmiast powrócił do bycia starzejącą się diwą policyjną, patrzącą z góry na każdego poniżej pięćdziesiątego roku życia. Gavin kurewsko tęsknił za komisariatem, gdzie każdy zajęty był własną robotą i gdzie on też mógłby zatopić się w aktualnie prowadzonej sprawie i zapomnieć o jebanym Danielu Olivaw. Wykasować go z pamięci równie skutecznie, jak komputer opróżniający kosz pełen niepotrzebnych plików.

Tylko że nawet Gavin wiedział, że w informatyce i przyrodzie nic nie da się usunąć bez śladu. I że ten nieusuwalny ślad po Danielu Olivaw zawsze będzie go męczył i dręczył samą świadomością tego, że kiedyś był namacalnym faktem.

Gavin niemal słyszał smętną, saksofonową solówkę stanowiącą motyw przewodni jego życia, towarzyszącą mu za każdym razem, gdy opuszczał mieszkanie. Samotny, przegrany sukinsyn w deszczu, szaro-bura akwarela wciśnięta pod łóżko zapijaczonego paryskiego artysty.

Jezus, musiał skończyć z tym użalaniem się nad sobą. Miał psa do wykarmienia. Mierny powód do wzięcia się w garść, ale cóż, jaki pan, taki powód.

Pierwsze dwie noce po wypadku spędził wpatrzony w sufit, bezsennie, po raz pierwszy w życiu zbyt zdechły w środku, by przewracać się z boku na bok. Zmieniał pozycję dopiero wtedy, gdy jego zdrętwiałe ciało obłaziły mrówki. Prawą rękę musiał obwiązywać na noc szmatami, bo jej widok przyprawiał go o mdłości. Najchętniej by ją sobie odgryzł. Że też kurestwo nie rozpieprzyło się podczas wypadku, takie jego, kurwa mać, szczęście.

Kolejne dwie noce minęły pod znakiem koszmarów, z których Gavin budził się mokry od potu, nie pamiętając ani jednego szczegółu.

Wieczorem szóstego dnia odwiedziła go Tina Chen. Z wódeczką i torbą starych, dobrych, hollywoodzkich napieprzanek z poprzedniego tysiąclecia, które oboje potrafili cytować z pamięci, bo oglądali je regularnie przy takich właśnie okazjach – kiedy jedno dostało od życia mocno w dupę. Świat XX wieku był prostszy, uważał Gavin. Dobrzy faceci wpierdalali złym facetom i w nagrodę dostawali biuściastą laskę. Źli faceci mówili ze wschodnioeuropejskim albo niemieckim akcentem – z wyjątkiem Arnolda, oczywiście – i dostawali łomot. Zero rozterek moralnych, problemy rozwiązywane uczciwym mordobiciem. Czarno-biały świat dzieciństwa.

Urządzili sobie maraton _Zabójczej broni_ i _Szklanej pułapki_ i w pewnym momencie oboje byli na tyle spici, że Chen wyciągnęła komórkę, by pochwalić się remontem kuchni. Kiedy przesuwała palcem zdjęcia, na jednym z nich mignęła twarz Daniela. Reed cały się spiął.

\- Skąd to masz, kurwa?! – wyrwał Chen telefon i drżącym palcem cofnął pokaz obrazów. Z wyświetlacza spojrzało na niego uśmiechnięte oblicze Olivawa. Android miał na sobie szarą marynarkę i opierał się o tablicę z drzewkiem rozpisanych alibi, która, jak Gavin dobrze wiedział, wisiała w sali zgromadzeń na komisariacie DPD. Jedno z alibi było zakreślone idealnym, czerwonym okręgiem. Daniel trzymał w dłoni czerwony marker do białych tablic. – Co to ma być?! Co on robił w psiarni?!

\- Co? – Chen pochyliła się nad komórką, mrugając ospale. Ziewnęła. – A, to Connor. Mówiłam ci o nim.

\- Jaki, kurwa, Connor?! To przecież…

Gavin zacisnął palce tak mocno, że komórka Chen zatrzeszczała ostrzegawczo.

\- No Connor, no. Nasz policyjny android. Ładniusi, nie? Trochę szkoda, że plastik. Myślisz, że dodają im coś tam między nogami?

Gavin miał mętlik w głowie. Przecież pamiętał, że wysyłał Chen zdjęcie Olivawa. Tej samej nocy, co… Zaczął gorączkowo przewijać zdjęcia. Niczego nie znalazł.

\- Nic mi nie przysłałeś – zmarszczyła brwi Chen, gdy ją o to zapytał. – Znaczy, czekaj, chyba coś od ciebie wtedy przyszło, ale chyba niepełna wiadomość i nie chciała się wyświetlić. Wywaliłam ją. Chyba. Mówisz, że ten twój wyglądał podobnie?

\- Tak samo. Ten sam jebany model – wycedził Gavin. Dobrze pamiętał ten moment, gdy Olivaw pstryknął im zdjęcie w knajpie komórką Reeda. Musiał przy tym spowodować jakieś krótkie spięcie czy coś, żeby zdjęcie się spieprzyło i Chen nie zobaczyła, że randka Gavina wygląda jak android z jej pracy. Podstępny plastikowy sukinsyn. Na szczęście bardziej już Gavinowi życia nie spieprzy, niech mu złomowisko twardym będzie. Reed wrócił do zdjęcia policyjnego androida – _Connora_ – i zapatrzył się w nie. Raptoid miał brązowe oczy, nie szare. Uśmiechał się ciepło, nie okrutnie. Wyglądał jak buc, nie jak mokry sen. Komórka trzasnęła głośniej. Chen cmoknęła i wyrwała mu ją z ręki.

\- Możesz jebać androidy, ale jak rozpieprzysz mi fona, to będzie wpierdol.

\- Nie jebię androidów! – wrzasnął Gavin. Spróbował podnieść się z kanapy, ale jedynie osunął się na niej niżej i wylądował twarzą na kolanach Chen. Był już nieźle wypity. Na ekranie John McClane pyskował któremuś z braci Gruber i Gavin za cholerę nie mógł rozpoznać, któremu.

\- No, no, no, no – Chen poklepała go uspokajająco po głowie. – Przynajmniej masz go z chuja, nie? Pewnie przerabiają go właśnie na puszki karmy dla kotów. A Connor jest wporzo. Sztywny jak kij w dupie, ale wporzo.

Dwa filmy i jedno wylewne, pijackie pożegnanie (z cmokaniem w policzki, niedźwiedzim obściskiwaniem i klepaniem po plecach) później Chen wczołgała się do taksówki, a Gavin do łóżka. Przespał jak pijana kłoda pełne trzy godziny i obudził się bez kaca i w dużo mniej grobowym nastroju niż ten, w którym zasypiał; na tyle dobrym, że przed pracą wyszedł z Psikutą na spacer, zamiast tradycyjnie wypuścić ją na balkon. W powietrzu pachniało próchnem i zgnilizną, nic dziwnego w mieście, które od miesięcy pleśniało od deszczów. W tle przygrywał smętny, deszczowy saksofon. Myśl o rzuceniu wszystkiego w cholerę powróciła niczym natrętny komar. Wyjechać, zanim i on porośnie pleśnią, zbutwieje, wrośnie w to przeklęte miasto na dobre, stanie się częścią jego ziejącej benzyną mechanicznej duszy. Psikuta rozwrzeszczała się na coś prychającego na nią z drzewa i myśl uciekła. Weź się, kurwa, w garść, warknął na siebie Gavin. Otrząsnął się i cmoknął na psa. Psikuta zamerdała radośnie i humor Gavina trochę się poprawił. Wiadomość głosowa od Chen, na przemian klnącej i rzygającej w komisariatowym kiblu i zarzekającej się, że nigdy więcej nie da się namówić na chlanie w środku tygodnia, poprawiła go jeszcze bardziej. Nie do końca, ale bardziej.

\- Coś ty taki uchachany? – spytał podejrzliwie Anderson, kiedy Gavin siadł zamaszyście za biurkiem i zarzucił na nie nogi.

\- No bo życie jest piękne, kurwa.

Podejrzliwość wzrosła, ale Anderson nie drążył tematu. Pewnie miał nadzieję, że wspólnik w końcu zaczął dochodzić do siebie. Gavin też miał taką nadzieję. Chen miała rację: wrak Olivawa najprawdopodobniej przetopiono już na koronki do zębów i Gavin nigdy więcej nie będzie musiał znosić jego obecności. A życie kręci się dalej.

Uporządkowanie spraw bieżących zabrało im niecałą godzinę i po jedenastej każdy z nich zajmował się już prywatą: Anderson próbował skupić się na czytaniu romansidła, a Gavin napieprzał w Pacmana w rytm muzyki starszej niż jego rodzice. Może powinien był robić to na słuchawkach, ale miał w dupie delikatne uszęta Andersona. Stary pierdziel wiedział, że Olivaw to android, i jarał się patrzeniem, jak nieświadomy niczego Gavin z nim flirtuje. Chuj mu w uszka.

Zniechęcała go wizja samotnego weekendu po tym, co przeszedł tydzień temu. Sobotę i niedzielę po wypadku spędził w domu, wykończony badaniami i przesłuchaniami, zbyt zszokowany, by rejestrować upływ czasu, ale jutro? Pojutrze? Chen miała swoje życie, nie będzie jej zawracał głowy. Innych znajomych nie miał. Kurwa, chciało mu się rzygać na samą myśl o tych pustych godzinach, kiedy nie będzie miał nic innego do roboty, niż użalać się nad sobą i swoim żałosnym życiem jak jakaś pieprzona heroina z Andersonowych harlekinów. Może powinien pójść do pubu, urżnąć się i dać się przelecieć jakiemuś nieznajomemu, któremu nie pozwoli wypędzić się z łóżka przynajmniej do sobotniego popołudnia, a potem się zobaczy. Jakiemuś wysokiemu, ciemnowłosemu, z zimnymi…

KURWA. Takiego chuja. Jeśli da się dzisiaj komuś przelecieć, to tylko mikroskopijnej blondynie z mega cyckami i oczami jak czekolada. Musi zapomnieć o tym przeklętym… wymazać go z pamięci na amen. Pieprzyć prawa przyrody i informatyki. Pieprzyć Prawa Robotyki. Pieprzyć…

Coś zbliżyło się i zatrzymało na krawędzi jego pola widzenia, coś dużego i milczącego. Pewnie to Anderson wstał do kibla. Kiedy jednak to coś wciąż tam tkwiło, bez słowa, naruszając jego wyczuloną przestrzeń osobistą i denerwując go swoją nieustępliwością, zirytowany Gavin oderwał wzrok od gry, układając język do soczystego przekleństwa, które jednakowoż zamarło mu na ustach.

Nawet nie poczuł, że wypuszczona z jego zmartwiałych palców komórka walnęła go w czoło. Ledwo poczuł, gdy w ślad za nią sam zwalił się na podłogę, głuchym łupnięciem głowy w kafelki kontrapunktując solówkę perkusisty. Nie poczułby pewnie nawet, gdyby niebo runęło mu na łeb z całą swoją hałastrą aniołków i pierdołków. Chociaż może to akurat by poczuł, bo miał wrażenie, że właśnie to nastąpiło.

Wokalista wył z głośników, a Gavin wył w myślach. Niemożliwe, kurwa. To, kurwa, niemożliwe. Albo oszalał, albo ten metalowy skurwiel powrócił z martwych.

Musiał coś powiedzieć, chociaż nie miał pojęcia co, bo światełko na skroni Olivawa zamrugało jak wykrywacz dźwięku na dyktafonie. Światełko! Tym razem nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Olivaw był androidem.

Gavin wygramolił się spod biurka i szarpnięciem postawił krzesło. Usiadł na nim z impetem i wbił wzrok w wygasły monitor komputera. Może jeśli nie będzie na niego patrzył, Olivaw rozpłynie się w powietrzu.

\- Dzień dobry, panie Anderson. Gavin. Miło was znowu widzieć.

Gavin wzdrygnął się na dźwięk tego głosu. Był jak wiercenie śrubokrętem w otwartej ranie. Że też się, do chuja, nie domyślił, że na klasycznej psychicznej traumie się nie skończy. Że życie będzie chciało dopieprzyć mu jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nieźle cię poskładali, chłopcze – odezwał się po chwili niezręcznej ciszy Anderson. – To ciągle ty, prawda? Czy tylko podobny model?

\- Powłoka jest nowa, ale to wciąż ja.

Pieprzone androidy. Gavin zacisnął zęby, żeby czegoś nie walnąć. Cholerne nieśmiertelne karaluchy. Był zmęczony. Tak cholernie zmęczony.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Gavin. Niepokoiłem się o ciebie.

\- Spierdalaj – burknął Gavin. Nadal nie odrywał wzroku od czarnego monitora. Może powinien był włączyć komputer, ale miał to gdzieś. Niech skurwiel wie, że Gavin ma go w dupie. W całkowicie nieseksualny sposób.

\- Gavin…

\- Panie Reed – wysyczał Gavin. Nie wytrzymał i posłał jednak Olivawowi mordercze spojrzenie. Kurwa, jaki on był przystojny. – Nie pijam bruderszaftu ze sprzętem RTV.

Światełko na ułamek sekundy zrobiło się czerwone, potem wróciło do neutralnego błękitu. Gavin nie wiedział, czy to tylko jawna obecność LED, czy może też jakaś subtelna zmiana w rysach sprawiła, że Olivawa nie dało się już pomylić z człowiekiem. Jego skóra była bardziej matowa, usta bledsze, oczy… Tak, to były oczy. Tak samo zimnoszare jak przedtem, ale obwódki tęczówek były ciemniejsze, mniej naturalne, a same tęczówki zdawały się przez chwilę jarzyć własnym, parzącym światłem, jak lampa sterylizująca.

Olivaw wyprostował się. Jego ruchy też były bardziej mechaniczne, nie tak zwierzęco płynne. 

\- Jak pan sobie życzy, panie Reed. Skoro jesteśmy już przy tym temacie, to możemy porzucić resztę pozorów. Moje imię brzmi RK900.

Gavin prychnął. Przynajmniej to miało na tyle przyzwoitości, by tym razem nie podszywać się pod człowieka.

\- Widzę, że moje biurko wciąż tu stoi – dodał android. – Jeśli panowie nie mają nic przeciwko, chciałbym wrócić do pracy.

No nie, kurwa.

\- Czego ty tu jeszcze szukasz, do cholery?! – warknął Gavin. – Twoja szpiegowska robota się skończyła, blaszaku. Wydało się, czym jesteś.

\- Moja „robota”, panie Reed – odparł android, siadając na swoim miejscu i jednym muśnięciem palca ożywiając cały szereg mrugających światełek komputera. – nie polegała na wprowadzeniu pana w błąd, ale na udowodnieniu, że pan i ja możemy zgodnie koegzystować w jednym pokoju. Jak długo będzie pan wobec mnie wrogi, tak długo moja robota pozostanie nie wykonana.

Gavin zgrzytnął zębami i wrócił do własnego komputera. Dźgnął włącznik, aż zabolał go palec, i poprzysiągł sobie nigdy więcej nie spojrzeć na Oli... _RK900_. Wytrzymał około pięciu minut. Strzelił okiem znad monitora. Android wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, a jego LED zataczał powolne, błękitne koła. Gavin pokazał mu palec. Android nie zareagował.

Niech się, kurwa, gapi, blaszak jebany. Prędzej przyrdzewieje do tego swojego dizajnerskiego fotela, niż Gavin przestanie być... wrogi.


End file.
